Only You
by Hinata6
Summary: Naruto asked Hinata to be his girlfriend and they both were dating for quite a while. Of course this was a dream come true from our favorite Hyuuga Hinata but things did not go so well between the two as planned. You guess it Naruto still had feelings for
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Hinata6**

**NaruHina later SasuHina**

**Full Summary: **Naruto asked Hinata to be his girlfriend and they both were dating for quite a while. Of course this was a dream come true from our favorite Hyuuga Hinata but things did not go so well between the two as planned. You guess it Naruto still had feelings for a certain pink haired ninja…Sakura. Sasuke comes in the picture later, at first he didn't seem to like the dark haired girl but he began to grow accustom to her. What will happen? Will Naruto and Hinata break up? Is Naruto cheating on Hinata? Will Hinata and Sasuke start to date each other? I know what's going to happen but you don't so read and found out. Enjoy

**Only You – Chapter One**

The blonde haired ninja was running towards Ichiraku ramen bar. As he was running towards the ramen bar he spotted Hinata. Over the last couple of weeks Naruto started to have a crush on her. He continued staring at her; Naruto couldn't help but feel mesmerized by Hinata's innocent beauty. He walked towards her attempting to talk with her until he saw her teammates walking towards her.

"_So she was just waiting for them" _Naruto thought as he looked as watched Hinata and her teammates walk off. He noticed that Hinata happen to glance at him blushing as she quickly looked away. Naruto smiled to himself. He knew that he was pretty dense not to realize that Hinata liked him before but he finally realized it a couple of days ago when he had over heard her talking to Kiba.

**Flashback**

"_Hinata…you like him don't you?" _

He heard him say to the young Hyuuga. Naruto being Naruto went to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"_Ano…yes…I do"_

Naruto looked at the Hyuuga from behind the trees, he felt sad that the Hyuuga girl liked someone else because he had a secret crush on her. "So she already likes someone else" Naruto thought sadly as he began to walk away.

"_But he likes Sakura and you know that…geez Hinata the guy is so dense I don't know what you see in him"_

Naruto turned around when he heard Sakura's name. And wondered could they be talking about him because he knew that everyone knew that he liked her…but then again there was Lee. "Could Hinata like Lee" Naruto thought as he looked at Hinata.

"_I know that he likes Sakura…b-but…I still like him…sure maybe Naruto is a little dense and clumsy but I still like him…even though I know he won't ever return the same feelings that I have for him" _

Naruto stared at Hinata in an astonished way. He never thought that Hinata would ever like someone like him…well maybe he had thought that she liked Kiba or maybe even Shino but she likes him. Naruto grinned in excitement as he walked away with his hands inside his pocket grinning like there was no tomorrow.

**End of Flashback**

The hyperactive ninja couldn't stop thinking about her…Hyuuga Hinata. He wanted her so bad but since he began to start liking her he has became really shy around her but it wasn't very obvious which he made sure of.

As Naruto was walking he spotted Sakura walking alone so he decided to walk with her.

"Hi Sakura-chan" Naruto grinned. Sakura turned around to see the blonde haired ninja grinned from ear to ear. She smiled softly at him.

"Hi Naruto…" Sakura responded while still smiling. "Hey are you doing anything today Sakura-chan…maybe we could you know…hang out or something" Naruto asked while blushing and scratching the back of his head.

Sakura looked at Naruto; she honestly didn't know what to say to him. She wanted to hang out with him to make up for being so mean to him all of the time but then again she didn't even want to be bothered with the blonde haired ninja.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I'm going to be really busy today…maybe some other time, ne?" Sakura asked while looking at Naruto. As she was looking at him she noticed the hurt look in his eye as he put on a fake smile.

"Oh that's okay I understand…some other time" Naruto said trying to plaster a smile to his face. Sakura smile sadly at him as she walked away. She felt bad for lying to him but she didn't feel like being bothered by him…not today that is.

Naruto continued walking throughout the day by his self. He had even forgotten about eating ramen after he saw Hinata earlier. He smiled and blushed at the thought of Hinata and to his surprise almost as if on cue he saw her. She was standing there all by herself almost like she was waiting for…him.

Hinata looked up when she noticed that she was no longer alone.

"N-N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata stuttered as he started blushing. Naruto grinned while he decided to sit down next to her.

"Hey Hinata…so what are you doing out here all by yourself" Naruto asked.

"Ano, I…sometimes like to be alone…to think about certain things" Hinata explained while looking at the grounds under her feet. Naruto stared at Hinata and blushed.

"…You're so beautiful Hinata…"Naruto whispered under his breath. Hinata shot her head up and looked at Naruto blushing. _"Did he just say I'm beautiful?" _Hinata asked herself.

"What did…you just say?" Hinata asked while looking at the blonde sitting next to her.

"I…umm…said…nothing…I didn't say anything" Naruto quickly said as he waved his hands franticly in front of him. Hinata looked back down at the ground. _"What was I thinking…Naruto-kun thinking that I'm beautiful…he would never say something like that to me besides he doesn't even like me…he likes Sakura"_ Hinata thought sadly. There was an awkward silence between the two before Naruto broke it, he hated awkward silences.

"Hinata…I lied…"Naruto confessed as he looked to the ground blushing. Hinata looked at Naruto. "Naruto-kun…?" Hinata said while she looked at Naruto in a puzzled way.

"ItoldyouthatIthinkyou'rebeautiful" Naruto said quickly so fast that Hinata didn't even hear a single word of it.

"Mo s'koshi yukkuri hanash'te kudasai Naruto-kun…I couldn't even hear y-you" Hinata exclaimed while looking at Naruto. Naruto couldn't stop himself from blushing as he looked away from Hinata and then he looked her in the eyes.

"I said that your beautiful…Hinata" Naruto said more clearly this time as he rephrased his words. Hinata looked at Naruto, she was speechless. Her crush said _she_ was _beautiful_, she couldn't believe her ears.

Naruto looked at Hinata and noticed her stunned expression. "Hinata…are you okay?" Naruto asked trying to snap her back to reality. Hinata looked at Naruto and continued blushing.

"D-D-Did you just say you think…I'm b-beautiful?" Hinata asked while looking away from Naruto since she was so embarrassed because she knew she was blushing like a mad dog.

"Yes…I did…I want to ask you something…"Naruto began. When Hinata heard Naruto say that her heart skipped a beat. _"Is he going to ask me what I think he's going to ask me…?" _

"…Hinata will you go out with me?" Naruto asked while holding up his hand and reached towards Hinata's face as he cupped her chin in his hands and turning her head towards him.

"Will you be my girlfriend…Hinata?" Naruto ask once more looking at her while gazing into her light blue almost white looking eyes as she gazed into his sea blue eyes.

Hinata nodded her head as she looked at Naruto blushing. This was a dream come true for her…her all time crush asked her to be his girlfriend. Naruto grinned as he looked at her expression.

"I've been wanted to ask you that for a while now…but I didn't know how and I didn't even know if you liked me or not" Naruto confessed. Hinata blushed as she put on a small smile.

Naruto took his hand away from Hinata face and place it over her hand attempting to hold it.

"I'm glad that it's you Hinata…I'm glad that I'm finally with you" Naruto said honestly as he slipped his hand inside hers. Hinata blushed as she held his hand as they both stood up.

"I'm going to walk you home…it's getting late and you shouldn't be out this late" Naruto said while placing his famous grin on his face. Hinata nodded her head as they both began walking together hand and hand. They were walking together not saying a word still holding hands. Hinata glanced up at Naruto as he looked at her and smiled.

"_I can't believe that…I'm Naruto's girlfriend"_ Hinata thought to herself as she looked to the ground. Naruto smiled to himself as he looked up and started looking around they're surrounds as he frowned.

"Umm…Hinata…where exactly do you live" Naruto asked while laughing nervously looking at her in a puzzled way. Hinata looked at Naruto and sighed. Naruto continued laughing as he looked away from Hinata in embarrassment.

"_Way to go Naruto you baka…next time you say you're going to walk her home make sure you know exactly where she lives" _Naruto cursed himself as he blushed of embarrassment.

They both finally made it to the Hyuuga manor. Naruto looked up at it in amazement. "Wow I can't believe you live here Hinata" Naruto said as he looked around the manor.

Hinata just giggled and smiled. "Thank you for walking me home…Naruto-kun" Hinata said while looking away from Naruto. Naruto smiled as he looked at her, but he noticed that it looked like she was trying to debate whether on doing something or not.

"Hinata are you oka-"Before he could even finish Hinata had planted a light feather kiss on Naruto's cheek as she walked inside the gate, leaving Naruto standing there holding his cheek.

"She…she kissed me…on the cheek…" Naruto kept mumbling under his breath as he turned around and start walking home.

As Hinata reached her room she continued blushing thinking about what she had just done. She knew it wasn't like her to do something like that but she wanted to do it so badly so she had to pull out all of her courage to do so…and she did it…she kissed him.

As Naruto walked inside his apartment he continued thinking about the kiss Hinata had given him. Well it wasn't really a real kiss he barely felt it because it was so light but he didn't care because he was so ecstatic that she did kiss him.

Naruto walked over towards his bed and pulled off his clothes and put on his pajamas and jumped inside his bed. "I can't believe Hinata kissed me…my girlfriend" Naruto grinned.

"Hey I liked the sound of that…_my girlfriend_" Naruto continued grinning as he found himself fast to sleep dreaming about her…his girlfriend…Hyuuga Hinata.

Okay that was the first chapter. I know there is no Sasuke in this chapter but will be in this story soon. I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter please leave reviews.

**Glossary**

Mo s'koshi yukkuri hanash'te kudasai: This means 'Please speak more slowly'

Thank for reading this fic 'Only You' Chapter two will be here shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Hinata6**

**NaruHina later SasuHina**

**Full Summary: **Naruto asked Hinata to be his girlfriend and they both were dating for quite a while. Of course this was a dream come true from our favorite Hyuuga Hinata but things did not go so well between the two as planned. You guess it Naruto still had feelings for a certain pink haired ninja…Sakura. Sasuke comes in the picture later, at first he didn't seem to like the dark haired girl but he began to grow accustom to her. What will happen? Will Naruto and Hinata break up? Is Naruto cheating on Hinata? Will Hinata and Sasuke start to date each other? I know what's going to happen but you don't so read and found out. Enjoy

**Only You – Chapter Two**

It has been five weeks so far since the Naruto and Hinata had been dating. She was happy and so was he…but she wasn't. She watched the two couple for awhile now plastering a smile on her face every time that she was around them. She hated to admit it but she was starting to get jealous seeing the Hyuuga with Naruto all of the time. Was it that…could it be that she likes Naruto?

"_No that's not it at all…I don't like him he's an annoying pest that's…that's just annoying and…and…he's someone that always was there for me…and someone that no matter what's happening he always never gave up…oh no…I think I have falling for him…" _the pink haired ninja thought to herself as her eyes widened at the thought of her liking Naruto.

"Hey Sakura-chan" Naruto said while waving at her franticly walking towards her. Sakura towards around to see him walking towards her, she immediately started blushing since after all was just thinking about him.

"H-Hi Naruto" she said as she looked at Naruto and noticed that Hinata was with him and they were once again holding hands. Sakura plastered a smile on her face as she looked at the two.

"Hi Hinata-san" Sakura said. Hinata smiled. "H-Hello…Sakura-san" Hinata said while blushing. Naruto looked at Sakura as Sakura looked at him. As he was looking at her he notice something different about Sakura…she was blushing at him. Seeing this he also started blushing. Naruto of course still had a crush on the pink haired girl even if he was now with Hinata.

Hinata looked at Naruto and Sakura and noticed that they both were staring at each other blushing lost in each other eyes. Hinata looked down at the ground, she felt like a third wheel even though she was the one that was Naruto's girlfriend but it's like this every time Sakura is around them. It's almost if he still likes her. Hinata sighed as she nudged Naruto which snapped him out of his trance.

"Oh Hinata I almost forgot about you" Naruto said which was a bad thing to say. Hinata looked at the ground with a sad expression on her face. Naruto noticed that expression and hated himself for saying anything in the first place.

"No I didn't mean that Hinata…really I didn't mean it like that" Naruto explained even though he was lying through his teeth. He really did forget that Hinata was still standing there with him he was so into Sakura at the moment he just couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Hinata looked up at Naruto she knew that he was lying see could see it in his eyes but didn't say anything.

"So…umm…what did you two have planned for today?" Sakura asked while trying to change the subject. The two couples looked at Sakura.

"Nothing really…is there something that you want to do today Hinata?" Naruto asked while looking at Hinata. Hinata blushed but shook her head 'no'. Sakura looked at Hinata and then Naruto, she knew that it was wrong but she wished that it were her that she in Hinata's place. She no longer like Sasuke she gave up on him a while ago when she told him that she liked him but he told her that he doesn't like her and never will at least not in the way that she likes him. She now just thinks of Sasuke as a good friend and nothing more.

"I see…well I'm off to meet up with Ino now…have fun you two" Sakura said as she waved bye to Naruto and Hinata. Hinata blushed at Sakura's last comment as Naruto was blushing for a whole different reason…it was because of Sakura.

"N-Naruto-kun"

Naruto looked at the girl sitting beside him. "Hmm?" Hinata narrowed her eyes as she looked away from Naruto. "Do you…still…ano…never mind" Hinata quickly said started blushing. Naruto looked at his girlfriend in a puzzled way but just shrugged his shoulders.

It never hit Hinata that Naruto could still like Sakura because she never thought about it since she was now with her all time crush and now boyfriend Naruto and she thought that he since he was with her now that he obviously cared for her more but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was wrong. She had a feeling that he still liked her and wanted to know but didn't have enough courage to ask him.

"Hinata…is Kiba and Shino still on a mission?" Naruto asked while looked up in the clear blue sky. Hinata nodded her head as she began thinking about her two teammates.

"How come you didn't go on the mission with them?" Naruto asked while looking at her only to notice a sad expression.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he caressed her cheek with his hand.

"Father said that I wasn't allowed…t-to go on the mission…because I wasn't strong enough…and I was too weak and that I'll never be strong enough because…I'm useless" Hinata explained as tears came down her cheeks. Naruto began balling his fist up at the thought of Hinata's father. He hated that he would say such things like that to Hinata to put down her down like that, but he also felt sorry for Hinata because she was being treated like this everyday.

"Hinata you're not useless and you'll never be useless" Naruto said as he pulled Hinata into a tight embrace. "You're not useless Hinata" Naruto said in a whisper as Hinata sobbed crying into his jacket.

Naruto began rubbing her back hoping to ease her suffering as she slowly stopped crying. She looked up at Naruto and gave him a smile.

"Thank you…Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she began blushing. "No need to thank me…I'm always going to be here for you Hinata so you can always talk to me about anything" Naruto explained as he kissed Hinata's forehead causing her to blush.

Naruto smirked as he looked at Hinata blushing. _"I love when she blushes like that" _Naruto thought as he continues to stare at Hinata. Naruto looks at his watch.

"Umm…Hinata I just remember that I'm suppose to be somewhere right now" Naruto said while standing up. Hinata looked quite sad that Naruto was leaving so soon but nodded her head letting him know that she understood.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked letting her curiosity get the best of her. Naruto looked at Hinata in a nervous way. "I…umm…the Hokage wanted to see me" Naruto lied. All Hinata said was 'oh' and 'okay' as she watched Naruto leave.

As Naruto was walking he hated that he just lied to her but he had to. As he was walking he saw her.

"So you came" She said while looking at Naruto.

"Of course I was gonna come…you said that you needed to tell me something?" Naruto asked while looked at the young girl before him. The girl nodded her head.

"I know that it's um…wrong to say this since you're with her now but Naruto I…I like you Naruto" the pink haired ninja said honestly. Naruto looked at her in a stunned expression. "Sakura I…I like you too" Naruto said completely forgetting about Hinata. The two began looking at each other for what it seemed like a century as Sakura leaned in and kissed Naruto taking him surprise but he didn't resist the kiss…he kissed her back. As they both parted from the kiss both Sakura and Naruto as they looked at each other as blushed. Naruto was happy that Sakura told him that she liked him that because he had wanted to hear her tell him that but she was always fixated with Sasuke but now…now she likes him.

Two weeks has passed since the thing between Sakura and Naruto and ever since the have been meeting each other secretly. Yes Naruto was cheating on Hinata and she didn't even know it. Naruto felt bad for doing it to Hinata but it was Sakura his long time crush and he wasn't going to let her slip away so quickly so he continued seeing her and Hinata at the same time.

As Naruto was walking he walked inside Ino's flower shop to buy Hinata some flowers. As he walked in Ino looked up at him in shock, she never expected to see Naruto there.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Ino asked being quite puzzled by seeing him in there.

"This is a flower shop right, I'm here to buy some flowers" Naruto explained while looking around for flowers for Hinata. Ino frowned at his smart remark as she walked towards Naruto staring at him.

"Who are the flowers for" Ino asked while grinning. "They're for Hinata" Naruto replied while he continued looking for the right type of flowers for her.

"Hinata…You don't mean that…you two are dating?" Ino asked while wearing a surprised expression. Naruto nodded his head. "These are perfect for Hinata" Naruto exclaimed while picking up the white roses. Ino looked at Naruto.

"White roses huh…well okay I'll ring those up for you" Ino said as she walked back towards the cash register as Naruto followed. As Naruto paid for the flowers that he brought he thanked Ino and walked out of the flower shop.

"Naruto and Hinata…hmm I always knew she liked him" Ino sated to herself as she started grinning.

As Hinata just finished putting on her clothes she heard knocking coming from her door.

"Hinata-sama" The voice called out from the other side of the door. Hinata walked towards the door to see Neji standing at her door holding flowers.

Hinata looked at the flowers in flabbergasted way. "They're beautiful" she exclaimed as Neji handed then to her.

"They're from Naruto" Neji stated as he looked at his little cousins expression to notice that she seemed really happy. "N-Naruto-kun…"Hinata said as she looked at the flowers to notice that there was a note inside the flowers.

"I'll be leaving now Hinata-sama" Neji stated as he turned to walk away. Hinata nodded she watched Neji walk away as she closed her door.

Hinata took the note and began reading it.

_Hinata we haven't been able to spend a lot of time together so I want to make it up to you meet me at Ichiraku's at 11:00am and we'll start from there_

_Love, Naruto_

Hinata stared at the note and started blushing as she looked at the clock, it was 10:50. She hurried out the door so that she could meet Naruto so she could spend the day with her beloved Naruto.

As Hinata started getting closer towards Ichiraku's Hinata spotted Naruto from afar and walked towards him.

"Hi N-Naruto-kun" Hinata blushed. Naruto turned around and gave Hinata a foxy grin. "So get you get the flowers that I sent you?" Naruto asked while walking closer towards Hinata. Hinata blushed at how close Naruto was standing to her as she nodded her head.

"Did you like them?"

"Yes they were beautiful Naruto-kun" Hinata exclaimed while smiling at Naruto. Naruto grinned. "I'm glad that you liked them Hinata" Naruto replied while looking at Hinata.

"Are you hungry Hinata?" Naruto asked while looking at Ichiraku's ramen shop. Hinata noticed that he probably wanted some ramen and she had to admit she was kind of hungry. Hinata nodded her head.

"Great I'll have chicken flavor ramen…what would you like Hinata?" Naruto asked while looking at her. "I'll have the same" Hinata blushed while looking at the man before them as he took their order.

"Alright two orders of chicken flavor ramen coming up" Ichiraku exclaimed as he turned around to start making the orders that they placed.

Naruto turned towards Hinata to look at her. "Hinata…what would you like to do after this?" Naruto asked while he continued looking at her. "Ano…it doesn't matter to me" Hinata explained. "I know we could maybe go to the movies" Naruto said while grinning. Hinata smiled at the thought of going to the movies with Naruto. "Sure I'd love to go" Hinata finally said. Naruto grinned.

"Okay two chicken flavor ramen bowls for you two" The man said as he placed a bowl in front of the two. Naruto smelled the bowl and sighed.

"This is the best ramen ever" Naruto explained as he began to inhale the ramen. Hinata watched Naruto and smiled as she began eating her ramen. She did have to agree with Naruto it was very good.

"_Maybe we could go to see a scary movie and then if she's scared she could hold on to me" _Naruto grinned causing Hinata to stare at him.

"Ano, Naruto-kun…" Hinata said while looking at Naruto. "Hinata why don't we go see The Dead" Naruto said while looking at his girlfriend.

"I-Isn't that a scary movie?" Hinata asked. She hated scary movies they always made her have nightmares.

"Yeah it is…but I'll be there to protect you Hinata so don't worry if you get scared you can just grab onto me" Naruto stated while holding Hinata's hands. Hinata blushed as she slowly nodded her head in agreement that she'll go.

"AHH", WHAT IS SHE DOING DON"T GO IN THERE THAT DEAD GUY IS IN THERE"

"AHHH…"

"DUMMY HE"S IN THERE…DON"T GO IN THERE"

"DON"T TRIP AND FALL…OH MAN SHE HAD TO FALL…GET UP, GET UP...AHHH HE"S BEHIND YOU"

"Hey shut-up back there some of us are trying to watch a movie you scary cat" The man yelled at the blonde haired ninja. Naruto glared at the man but didn't say anything as he continued watching the movie. It turns out that Naruto ended up being more afraid than her as he continued to yell during the whole movie, causing people to stare at him.

"_It seems like I'm the one that needs to do the protecting" _Hinata thought as she felt Naruto jump and grab Hinata's arm. Hinata sighed as she planted a soft smile on her face.

As the movie was ending Naruto and Hinata got up from they're seats and walked towards the door.

"That was a great movie wasn't Hinata?" Naruto asked while smiling. Hinata nodded her head. "…Umm sorry if I embarrassed you back there" Naruto said while blushing.

"You d-didn't embarrass me Naruto-kun…I had fun today with you" Hinata exclaimed while looking into his sea blue eyes and blushing.

"I had fun with you too Hinata" Naruto exclaimed while looking at Hinata's lips as he began to lean in to kiss her but Hinata turned her face causing him to kiss her cheek.

Hinata blushed as Naruto blushed of embarrassment since he was trying to kiss her lips not her cheek but was happy that he even kissed her at all. "I'll walk you home Hinata" Naruto said while he held her hand.

"Man I really had fun with Hinata today" Naruto said while walking towards Ichiraku's when he saw Sakura. Naruto blushed as he walked towards Sakura.

"Hi Sakura-chan"

Sakura turned around to see Naruto standing there until he took a seat right next to her. "So what did you do today, did you have fun with Hinata-san?" Sakura asked while looking at Naruto. Naruto looked away from Sakura as he nodded his head.

"…_Hinata…"_ the blonde haired ninja start thinking about her until Sakura snapped him out of his thoughts. "Naruto…I was thinking that maybe we could…hang out today and maybe…or I mean if you want to?" Sakura asked while blushing and looking away from Naruto. Naruto looked at Sakura and blushed as he put on his famous grin as he grabbed Sakura's hand.

"I'd love to Sakura" Naruto exclaimed as he held Sakura's hand in his. Sakura blushed as they both got up and walked away together hand and hand.

Naruto looked down at Sakura and smiled as she leaned closer towards Naruto and laid her head on his shoulders.

Okay I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter three will be here shortly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Hinata6**

**NaruHina later SasuHina**

**Full Summary: **Naruto asked Hinata to be his girlfriend and they both were dating for quite a while. Of course this was a dream come true from our favorite Hyuuga Hinata but things did not go so well between the two as planned. You guess it Naruto still had feelings for a certain pink haired ninja…Sakura. Sasuke comes in the picture later, at first he didn't seem to like the dark haired girl but he began to grow accustom to her. What will happen? Will Naruto and Hinata break up? Is Naruto cheating on Hinata? Will Hinata and Sasuke start to date each other? I know what's going to happen but you don't so read and found out. Enjoy

**Only You – Chapter Three**

It has been over three months so far since Naruto has been dating Hinata. But he also has been seeing Sakura secretly.

Hinata was just waking up as she started to get ready to the day. She wanted to see her beloved Naruto and she knew exactly where he would be.

She walked out the door headed for Ichiraku's her boyfriend's favorite place to eat. As Hinata started getting closer towards Ichiraku's Hinata spotted Naruto from afar but noticed that he wasn't alone he was with….Sakura. And that's not the worst part they were kissing.

While both Naruto and Sakura were kissing Hinata the innocent girl witnesses everything. And while Sakura was kissing Naruto she happened to open her eyes to see Hinata staring at them as she pushed Naruto away from her. Naruto looked at Sakura while making a bewildered expression.

"What's wrong Sakura did I do something wrong" Naruto asked while rubbing her cheek with his hand. Sakura continued staring at Hinata which caused Naruto to turn around slowly only to see his girlfriend who has witness the whole thing.

"…Hinata…I…" before he could say anything else she ran. Naruto was about to chase after her but was stopped when he felt Sakura grab his arm.

"Sakura I have to go to her…I'm sorry" and with that Naruto left Sakura. Sakura watched as Naruto left to go chase after Hinata.

"_How can he do this to me? I thought he actually liked me but I guess he never really did, all he cares about is her and that's it. I'm so useless, how can this happen…why?" _Hinata continued thinking as tears came down her cheeks as she was running. As she was running she bumped into the raven haired boy.

"Hey watch where you're going" Sasuke yelled as he watch the Hyuuga as she continued running not apologizing since she bumped into him. Sasuke scoffed as he watched her run as he began mumbling under his breath about how girls are bakas and annoying.

He noticed that the girl that was running was crying but he didn't care since he didn't know her. But then he suddenly remembered her from his class at the academy.

"_What's her name…is it Hinara, Hitomi…no that wasn't it"_ Sasuke continued thinking about the girls' first name; he knew that she was a Hyuuga and that she was Neji's cousin but that's all.

"HINATA WAIT, COME BACK" Naruto yelled as he continued chasing after her. Sasuke looked as Naruto chased after Hinata.

"So that's her name…Hinata…Hyuuga Hinata" Sasuke said to no one in particular.

After seeing the scene that was just before him he knew that Naruto had something to do with the Hyuuga girl crying. Of course Sasuke had no idea that Naruto his teammate was dating the girl but he did know that the girl always seemed to be watching Naruto liked she liked him. Sasuke of course didn't care who the girl liked but did wonder why she was crying and running away from her suppose to be crush but he shrugged it off and continued walking.

It had been weeks and Naruto hadn't seen Hinata he wasn't even allow to come to the Hyuuga manor to visit her. He felt bad; Hinata hadn't done anything to deserve this…to be cheated on. No they hadn't broken up or anything nor were they on a time out, it's just that Hinata couldn't face him so she did want she thought was the only solution…she avoided him for a month. Yes one whole month without seeing or talking to her once beloved Naruto. Every time she would walk in the village and spot him she would turn the opposite direction she just couldn't face him after what he did to her. She knew she would have to eventually but not now…she wasn't ready.

Okay I know that this was a short chapter but at least Sasuke showed up…well only for that one short part, but don't worry chapter four will be much longer than this chapter and Sasuke will be on there a little more than this chapter. Oh and we're getting closer towards the SasuHina for all those who are wondering when it's going to happen. Chapter four will be here shortly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Hinata6**

**NaruHina later SasuHina**

**Full Summary: **Naruto asked Hinata to be his girlfriend and they both were dating for quite a while. Of course this was a dream come true from our favorite Hyuuga Hinata but things did not go so well between the two as planned. You guess it Naruto still had feelings for a certain pink haired ninja…Sakura. Sasuke comes in the picture later, at first he didn't seem to like the dark haired girl but he began to grow accustom to her. What will happen? Will Naruto and Hinata break up? Is Naruto cheating on Hinata? Will Hinata and Sasuke start to date each other? I know what's going to happen but you don't so read and found out. Enjoy

**Only You – Chapter Four**

She would train often in the training grounds almost for hours once she stayed all night and come home only to notice that no one had even notice that she was gone for most of the night. She knew that no one would even come looking for her even if it was late because it always felt like no one cared about her. She always would feel so alone, her father would yell at her for being so weak all of the time and say things like how she isn't fit to be a Hyuuga and that her sister is stronger than her and better. It made her feel like she was useless and it hurt her to hear such hurtful words. Her cousin Neji still had his ways even though the are now on good terms he still says things like she isn't fit to be a ninja and that she's has gotten a little stronger but she never be as strong as him.

Hinata continued walking towards the training grounds. She knew that it was getting darker but she seemed to like to train at night she thought that she seemed to train better when it's dark.

Sasuke had been also training in the training grounds a lot but one day when he came he saw her. He hadn't seen her in a while since she had rudely bumped him a month ago. He wasn't really thinking about her to be honest. Sasuke remembered the girl from the academy they both were in the same class. He never paid her any attention just like did with the other girls in his class…he ignored them all. But he always knew Hinata was different because while all girls in the class tried their best to get his attention and always fighting over who would sit next to him she never was apart of that crowd. She was quiet just like he was but he didn't find her interesting in the least. She was weak and strange to him because she always stared at Naruto, but he had to admit she was a very beautiful girl even though he would never tell anyone, he couldn't believe that that girl was related to _Neji Hyuuga_…one of his rivals.

As Sasuke arrived at the training ground he saw her, she was training really hard and he could tell she looked like she was going to pass out. She didn't even know that the Uchiha was watching her until she turned around and saw him staring at her with that cold expression of his. Being quite startled by his presence she started stuttering his name which annoyed him of course.

"S-S-Sasuke-s-s-san" Hinata stammered while looking at him. Sasuke looked at the girl before him and looked up in the sky to notice that it was dark, he knew that it was late and he was wondering what the girl was doing out so late.

"Why are you out here so late? Won't you're family worry about you?" Sasuke asked while looking at the Hyuuga before him.

"No one c-cares t-that…I'm out here…I come here this late at night almost everyday and come home to find that no one had known that I was ever gone" the dark haired girl replied while looking at the ground.

The raven haired boy watched the girl and noticed that sadness in her eyes as she was talking, although he hated to admit it but he felt sorry for her. This girl somehow was just like him he could see it in her eyes…she was alone.

Hinata looked up in the sky and noticed that it was darker than before. "Ano…I'm going home now Sasuke-san" Hinata said as she bowed in front of Sasuke as she started leaving.

"Hinata-san" Sasuke called out. Hinata turned around to look at Sasuke.

"Um…never mind…it's nothing" Sasuke said while looking away from her. Hinata stared at the Uchiha being quite puzzled but nodded her head and continued walking. Sasuke watched as she left as he sighed and began his training.

Since that night Sasuke and Hinata had been bumping into each other a lot. Hinata didn't mind while Sasuke was getting tired of running into her all of the time even though a part of him like seeing her everyday.

"Hello S-Sasuke-san" Hinata said while looking at the raven haired boy at the training ground. Sasuke didn't even have to look up since he knew that it was Hinata…her voice alone gave it away.

"Hinata-san" is all he said while he continued training himself. Hinata watched Sasuke as he was punching the tree and kicking. Sasuke couldn't even concentrate anymore since she was just standing there watching him, he was getting annoyed by her just standing there like that not doing anything.

"Why are you just standing there like that?" Sasuke asked as he continued punching the tree. Hinata looked up at Sasuke and didn't know what to say to his question and had assumed that Sasuke as getting quite annoyed with her.

"…Sorry if I'm bothering you…" Hinata stated as she turned to walk away but a hand grabbed her arm to stop her. She turned around to see Sasuke's black eyes staring into her white ones.

"You're not bothering me…I just asked a question that's all it didn't mean that you were bothering me" Sasuke replied as he let go of Hinata's arm looking at her with his cold eyes. Sasuke wanted to give her a smile but he didn't want the girl to know that he was starting to like her and plus he couldn't bring himself to do it in the first place.

Hinata looked at Sasuke and smiled. "A-Are you s-sure t-that I'm not-"

"You're not annoying me Hinata-san stop worrying yourself about it" Sasuke glared as Hinata looked away from his death glare. Sasuke smirked as she saw Hinata's expression but Hinata didn't see the smirk.

"I'm getting ready to go now…I'll see you later Hinata-san" Sasuke said as he walked passed Hinata waving his hand in the air.

"Goodbye Sasuke-san" Hinata said as she smiled as she watched Sasuke walk away.

Lately he had been having the Hyuuga girl on his mind but he remained acting as if he didn't like her by making annoyed expressions and making all sorts of comments to her. The two began seeing each other around the village a lot as they then began to hang around each other. Not as friends or as they were dating (because may I remind you Hinata is still Naruto's girlfriend) they just hung out just to enjoy each other's company, even though neither of them were going to admit it well at least a certain Uchiha wasn't to admit it.

Hinata was beginning to think of Sasuke like a new friend while Sasuke on the other hand was beginning to like the Hyuuga girl and wanted more than just a friendship with the Hyuuga girl.

Hinata couldn't get Naruto out of her mind. She was thinking that she should have talked to him last month but she couldn't even look at him she was so hurt but now…now she wanted to see him more than anything to try to work things out between them.

She decided that she go to his apartment to surprise him. She smiled as she began walking towards his apartment. As she was walking closer and closer towards his place she saw Sakura and she beat her there.

"_What's she doing here?" _Hinata thought as she hid behind the wall watching Sakura knocking on the door. As was watching she saw Naruto open the door and let her in. She couldn't believe what she just saw Sakura inside her boyfriend's house. She didn't know why but didn't want to think anything of it…who was she kidding this girl KISSED her boyfriend she had to know what was happening so she used her Byakugan and the moment she used it she regretted using it to began with as she ran away from his apartment. He was cheating on her with Sakura.

As she sobbed quietly, hardly being able to draw a breath through her endless weeping, her mind began to think about different things. About how she first meet Naruto and how they took the chunnin exams written test and how things start looking desperate for Naruto, she offered him to copy off of her paper, but he refuses because it could get her in trouble and his pride won't allow him to do that sort of thing. And how in the third stage preliminaries, Hinata offers Naruto a case of medicine she apparently keeps with her at all times and how confined in her that he's starting to doubt himself, and he's only acting strong because he's frustrated from screwing up all the time. And for a few seconds she gets over her inability to properly form sentences in his presence to tell him that she thinks of him as a strong person who makes mistakes and learns from them, and that in her eyes he's always been "a proud failure", he even told her that he likes people like her that day.

Hinata continued crying not caring that people were looking at her as she was running. _"How could he do this…cheat on me with her…why…Naruto, why?" _Hinata continued thinking as she stopped running and looked up to see Sasuke standing not to far from her. She ran towards him a swung her arms around his waist.

It happened so fast, for a minute Sasuke didn't even know who the girl that was hugging was him until he noticed the hair. Sasuke looked around and noticed that people were staring at them. He was starting to get embarrassed as he began blushing but he looked down at Hinata. He didn't know what to do so he did what he thought he should do he embraced her back. He held her for what it seemed like hours, he no longer cared that people were watching them it just felt like they were the only ones standing on the streets of Konoha as he pulled her back to look at her face.

"Why are you crying Hinata-san" Sasuke asked as he held her face in his hands. He had grown accustom to her to where it almost felt like she was his and his only and wanted to hurt the person that made her cry like this.

"N-Naruto-k-kun…he" Hinata sobbed. Sasuke stared at Hinata as he felt the anger inside of him boil.

"Naruto what did he do to you? Did he hurt you?" Sasuke questioned remembering the time he saw Hinata running away from Naruto crying. _"That baka if he did anything to her I swear I'll hurt him" _Sasuke thought to himself. Hinata continued to cry as she took a deep breath so she could talk.

"Sasuke-san…Naruto-kun is my…b-boyfriend" Hinata said. Sasuke looked at Hinata in shock.

"B-Boyfriend" Sasuke stuttered. He had no idea that Naruto and Hinata were dating no one hadn't even told him.

"You mean to tell me all this time you and…and you never told me" Sasuke exclaimed as he slowly let Hinata go but he was still holding her but not as tightly as before. Hinata watched Sasuke's expression and noticed that it held sadness.

"…He was…is cheating…on me" Hinata finally said as the tears came down once again. Sasuke stared at Hinata in shock. _"That bastard cheated on her…how can he cheat on someone like Hinata" _Sasuke thought to himself as he held her tighter.

"And with …Sakura" Hinata said as she buried her face in Sasuke's shirt crying. Sasuke looked down at Hinata.

"Sakura…Haruno Sakura?" Sasuke asked while looking at Hinata. He felt Hinata nodded her head in his chest. "He cheated on you with her of all people…Hinata…I'm sorry" Sasuke stated as he began stroking her hair with his hand.

"It's okay Hinata…I'm here for you" Sasuke said. _"Wait a minute did I just say 'I'm here for you' _"Sasuke thought to himself as he continued holding her in his arms. He felt bad for Hinata so he told her that he wanted to spend the day with her with just the two of them in hopes that she agrees because he wanted to cheer her up somehow. So he waited for the response which was a 'yes'.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND SASUKE" Naruto yelled as he stomped towards the two. Hinata slowly let go of Sasuke as she wiped her tears from her eyes.

"What do you think you're doing hugging my girlfriend like that…and Hinata why were you hugging him in the first place" Naruto glared but change his expression when he looked at Hinata and noticed that it looked like she had been crying.

"Hinata…wh-what's wrong" Naruto asked as he looked at Sasuke. "What did you do to her you bastard" Naruto glared.

"I didn't do anything…you did" Sasuke said while looking at Naruto with expressionless expression.

"What…me…what did I do?" Naruto asked while looking at Hinata. _"What a baka" _Sasuke thought as he scoffed.

"We need to talk Naruto-kun" Hinata said while looking at Naruto then looking at the ground. "Talk?" Naruto asked while looking at Hinata.

"I'll be right back" the Hyuuga stated. The raven haired boy just nodded his head knowing that the Hyuuga girl was going to break up with the blonde haired ninja, he looked at Naruto and smirked of course Naruto noticed the smirk and began to wonder if Sasuke knew what she was about to tell him.

"Naruto-kun this…it isn't working out" Hinata said while looking away from Naruto. Naruto looked at Hinata as he felt his heart shatter into pieces; he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Are we…b-b-breaking up?" Naruto asked while looking at her with wide eyes. Hinata nodded her head.

"Why Hinata…I thought that we were having fun together…I really like you Hinata and care about you with all my heart…I don't want this to end" Naruto said as he noticed that tears were coming down Hinata's cheeks. He reached towards her to wipe the tears away from her face but she jerked her head back so that he couldn't touch her causing him to look at her in a stunned way.

"…Hinata…" Naruto said in a whisper.

"No you don't…you don't care about me Naruto-kun…if you truly did …you wouldn't cheat on me with…Sakura" Hinata said as the tears continued flowing.

"…Hinata…how did you kno-…I mean Hinata I'm sorry I promise I'll break it off with her…I really want to be with you…you and only" Naruto said as he reached towards Hinata to touch her hand only to have her to slap his hand away.

"Your words are false…if I did forgive you…you'll only just cheat again…I can't trust you anymore Naruto-kun…I never knew you could be like this…you really hurt me" Hinata exclaimed as she looked away from Naruto.

"…Hinata…please" Naruto plead. Hinata shook her head. "I can't trust you Naruto-kun not after what you did…you lied to me, you say that you care about me but you really don't if you did you…wouldn't have did what you did…I'm sorry Naruto-kun…goodbye" Hinata said as she walked away.

Naruto watched Hinata as she left. He didn't want her to leave him; he was missing her already and hating himself for cheating on her. He knew now that Sasuke was going to try to get Hinata while he was going to be left alone. He knew Sakura was now with him but he felt so bad for breaking Hinata's heart and he wanted her back and was willing to break it off with Sakura his long time crush that he always had…he was willing to do this just so he can be back with her…his now _ex-girlfriend_.

Hinata walked towards Sasuke. "Are you okay now?" Sasuke asked while he put his hand in his pocket. Hinata nodded her head.

"…Thank you…Sasuke-san…for being so kind" Hinata stated. Sasuke blushed.

"It's nothing really" Sasuke said as he looked away from Hinata blushing. Hinata looked up at Sasuke and smiled, she didn't know that he was blushing because he had his head turned but she was happy that she had a good friend to help her get through this whole ordeal.

That was Chapter Four I hoped that you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for Chapter Five which will be here shortly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: Hinata6**

**NaruHina later SasuHina**

**Full Summary: **Naruto asked Hinata to be his girlfriend and they both were dating for quite a while. Of course this was a dream come true from our favorite Hyuuga Hinata but things did not go so well between the two as planned. You guess it Naruto still had feelings for a certain pink haired ninja…Sakura. Sasuke comes in the picture later, at first he didn't seem to like the dark haired girl but he began to grow accustom to her. What will happen? Will Naruto and Hinata break up? Is Naruto cheating on Hinata? Will Hinata and Sasuke start to date each other? I know what's going to happen but you don't so read and found out. Enjoy

**Only You – Chapter Five**

Sasuke and Hinata began spending more and more time together but the two weren't dating yet but was on the verge of coming towards that point well at least Sasuke was trying to get towards that point. Sasuke went from hating the girl to loving her, he wanted to tell her and planned on doing so when he felt that the time was right.

While Sasuke and Hinata were spending all their time together there were rumors going around that the two were dating I mean every time you would see Sasuke Hinata was near him or vice versa. Sasuke had heard about the rumors but never said anything though but Hinata she never heard about it.

As Naruto was walking he spotted Sakura running towards him.

"Naruto…did you hear about the rumor" Sakura asked while looking at Naruto. Naruto gave Sakura a questioning look. He hadn't heard anything…well at least he hadn't.

"About Sasuke and Hinata…they're dating" Sakura explained while trying to read Naruto's expression. Naruto looked at Sakura in shock. Sasuke and Hinata…Naruto couldn't believe his ears. Naruto was jealous about the news he heard that Sasuke and Hinata were now together and thought that it was true because every time he saw Hinata Sasuke was with her. He was burning with jealously and thought that Hinata would still be heart broken about the whole ordeal but it didn't seem like she was (even though she was)

Naruto looked at Sakura. "Sakura-chan aren't you jealous that Sasuke is with someone else" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

"I told you once before Naruto that the only person that I care for now is you and you only" Sakura exclaimed as she leaned forwards to claimed Naruto lips which took Naruto by a surprise since she kissed him in front of everyone in Konoha. As they parted from the kiss Sakura blushed while Naruto was speechless. _"She really doesn't care about him anymore" _Naruto thought to himself but was taken out of his thought when he spotted Sasuke and Hinata walking together.

Blue eyes glared at black as black eyes glared back at the blue ones.

"_I see he's still with Sakura" _Sasuke thought to himself as he looked down at Hinata who didn't seem to notice that Naruto was not to far from them. It was true Naruto never did break it off with Sakura and when he was about to Sakura had told him that she really cared for him and she kissed him in public which made Naruto believe that she truly did care for him and he didn't want to hurt her but he wanted Hinata back.

Every time Sakura would touch him or kiss him he couldn't stop thinking about Hinata. He missed her dearly and wanted her back but he didn't want to hurt Sakura like he did Hinata…he didn't know what to do.

"Sasuke-san I-"

"I thought I told you that you don't have to call me that anymore" Sasuke stated as he cut her off. Hinata blushed.

"Only if you stop calling me_ san _also" Hinata said with a smile to go along with her blush. Sasuke looked away from Hinata and also started blushing.

"Fine…whatever" Sasuke replied with a grunt. Hinata giggled as she watched Sasuke, she knew that he was embarrassed she could tell since he was blushing which she rarely seen him do.

"What was it you were going to say?" Sasuke asked with his head still turned away from her.

"Oh…I had um…made you a lunch Sasuke-sa-I mean Sasuke-kun" Hinata quickly corrected herself. Sasuke turned his head to look at Hinata.

"A lunch" Sasuke asked as he watched Hinata pulled out a box lunch. "You're always saying that you're h-hungry s-so I…wanted to make you a lunch" Hinata stated while turning a crimson red as she handed Sasuke the lunch that she made for him.

"You didn't have to Hinata-…_chan_, but thank you anyways" Sasuke said as he took the boxed lunch from Hinata and found a seat to sit down to start eating it. He was very hungry as he inhaled to food like a vacuum cleaner. "This…is really good Hinata-chan" Sasuke exclaimed as he continued eating. Hinata blushed as she watched Sasuke eat the food that she made for him. She was happy that he could enjoy it.

As he finished he looked at Hinata. "Where did you learn to cook like that?" Sasuke asked he thought that her cooking was really good and was really impressed.

Hinata was quiet for a while before answering him but finally answered. "M-My mother taught me" Hinata exclaimed as she looked at the ground. Sasuke looked at her and could tell that she was sad.

"My mother…died two years ago…she was very ill" Hinata stated seeing that Sasuke was wondering why she looked so sad. Sasuke looked at Hinata and could feel her pain he too lost his mother.

"I'm sorry…I know how it feels to lose someone that is…special to you…" Sasuke said as he starts thinking about his mother. Hinata looked up at Sasuke, she knew about the all massacre that happen to his family and always felt sorry for him because he was now all alone.

"…And to feel alone" Sasuke added as looked down at the ground.

"You're not alone Sasuke-kun…"Hinata stated as she placed her hand on Sasuke's hand causing him to look up at her in surprise. "…not anymore" Hinata continued as she smile gently at him causing him to blush. She was so kind to him and she always knew the right words to say to a person, although the Hyuuga was only thinking about him as a friend while he wasn't.

Sasuke placed a smiled on his face a smile that was rarely shown by him, which took her off guard but she continued smiled at him as she let go of his hand.

Sasuke missed the warm sensation of her hand on his so out of an impulse he took her hand once more to hold causing her to blush as they both walked hand in hand.

"…Sasuke-kun…" Hinata said quietly as she looked over at him. Sasuke heard her and looked over at her surprised expression as he smiled at her.

Meanwhile back with the blond and the pink haired couple they were both kissing in Naruto's apartment on his couch.

"Oh Hinata…"Naruto moaned as he ruined the moment causing Sakura to pull away from Naruto and glare at him.

"What did you just call me?" Sakura asked while she still glared at him. Naruto looked at her in a nervous way. He had no idea that he had said that out loud. Lately every time he would kiss Sakura he would image that it was Hinata and this time while he kissing her he was yet again thinking about her only this time he said her name out loud.

"I-I-I didn't say anything…I-I-I said Sakura-chan…"Naruto said while laughing nervously. He looked at Sakura and saw the hurt and anger and jealously in her eyes.

"You still have feelings for her don't you?" Sakura asked while looking away. Naruto looked at Sakura and could tell that she was hurt. He wanted to lie to Sakura and tell her that he didn't care about he anymore just so he wouldn't have to see her make that sad expression again.

"…I'm sorry Sakura-chan…but I cannot lie to you…"Naruto began causing Sakura to look at him still having the hurt look in her eyes. "I do still care for Hinata…and I always will…but that doesn't mean that I don't care for you because I do…it's just that Hinata…she's…she's the only person that really cared for me and acknowledged me even though in the beginning I was a little dense about it but later on I started to have feelings…for her…while every girl in this village was admiring Sasuke…even you" saying this caused Sakura to looked at him knowing that what he was saying was the truth. "But she…she was different…and I like her…maybe even…love her…but I did something to her that was unforgivable…I cheating on her…with you"

Sakura looked at Naruto and could tell that he was starting to feel guilty.

"…the look in her eyes when she saw us…I couldn't bear to see it…I knew I hurt her and…to be honest I do…I do want her back…and I'm willing to do anything to be with her…but I don't want to hurt you Sakura-chan…because I care for you as much as I care for her" Naruto confessed as he looked at Sakura who had tears forming in her eyes.

Naruto looked at Sakura and wiped the tears away from her face. "Sakura-chan…I'm sorry but you need to go…I just need some time alone…"Naruto said as he took his hand away from her face and looked away from her because he didn't want to see her confused and hurt expression.

Sakura stared at him for a while before she stood up and walked towards the door taken one last look at Naruto before she headed out of the door.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the ground. He had two girls on his mind that he couldn't get out but one of those girls he actually cared for a little more than the other. It was Hyuuga Hinata…yes he did say tell Sakura that he care for her as much as he did Hinata but he was just talking and he was being caught up in the moment and said that to her not really meaning it. Though he did care for the pink haired girl but not as much as he always thought he did…because now the only person that he cared for was Hinata.

He needed to talk to her so bad, but every time he tried to _he _was always around her. But this time he didn't care even if he was there he needed to talk with her. Naruto walked out of his apartment in search of Hinata.

As Hinata was walking she suddenly stopped when she heard someone call her name. She had thought that it was maybe Sasuke, but this voice sounded more like his…Naruto…her ex.

"Hey…Hinata" Naruto said while giving a nervous smile. Hinata smiled back at the blonde before her.

"So…how have you been?" Naruto asked while looking away from Hinata.

"Okay…I guess…you?" Hinata asked.

"I've been doing well" Naruto lied. "…And Sakura…" Hinata asked while looking away from Naruto. Naruto looked at Hinata, he hadn't expected Hinata to ask him that. "…She's okay…I guess" Naruto replied while feeling really awkward at the moment as silence fell between the two.

"So I hear you're dating Sasuke now" Naruto exclaimed while frowning. Hinata looked up at Naruto while blushing. Naruto noticed the blush…it was the same blush that she would always have around him.

"S-Sasuke-kun and I-I aren't dating…we're just friends" Hinata replied.

"You don't have to lie Hinata…I see you two together all of the time, Sasuke isn't good enough for you he'll just end up using you" Naruto said as his voice began to get louder.

"We're not dating but if we were why would you even care…and he wouldn't use me…like you did" Hinata said which shocked Naruto. Naruto was quiet for a while before talking again.

"Hinata I care for you only…and I'm sorry that I cheated on you, I'll never care for Sakura-chan as much as you…Hinata I miss you" Naruto explained while walking towards Hinata.

"Naruto-kun you cheating on me…if you really did care about me as much as you say you would have never cheated…Naruto-kun I miss you too, but I can't come back to you if I know that you going to continue to cheat on me…" Hinata explained.

"I won't Hinata…I won't cheat on you…I promise" Naruto said as he touched Hinata's hand.

"…I want to believe you Naruto-kun but I can't…when I first caught you kissing Sakura…I had thought that maybe after that whole ordeal that maybe we could still try to talk things over but I caught you once again with her…Naruto-kun I told you everything open up and let you in, You made me feel alright for once in my life, For hating you I blame myself seeing you now with her it kills me … I just thought that you were the one, everything felt so right being with you…like nothing could go wrong but…it did" Hinata said as he slowly pulled her hand away from Naruto's grasp.

"Hinata…please I…don't want this to end…" Naruto plead while looking into Hinata's eyes. Hinata could see the pleading look in Naruto's eyes, she could tell that Naruto really wanted her to stay with him but she couldn't trust him.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun…but I have to go now" Hinata said as she looked behind Naruto to see Sakura standing there. Naruto slowly turned around to see Sakura staring at the two.

"…Hinata I-"as he turned around Hinata was already gone. When Naruto turned back around Sakura was standing in front of him.

"So you care for her more than me, ne?" Sakura asked while glaring at Naruto. Naruto looked at Sakura and said nothing but then he started to talk.

"I have to go Sakura-chan…" Naruto said as he started to walk away but then he stopped.

"…Oh and Sakura-chan…" Sakura looked at Naruto as she waited for him to finish talking.

"I'm afraid that I can't see you anymore…but we can still be friends…but if I ever want to get back with Hinata I can't see you anymore…I'm sorry Sakura-chan" Naruto said as he continued walking. Sakura watched Naruto walk away as a single tear fell down her cheek. _"…Naruto…"_ Sakura thought to herself as she watched Naruto until she could no longer see him.

As Hinata was walking couldn't stop thinking about Naruto words and the pleading look in his eyes. She knew that she couldn't trust him but she really did miss being with him, holding his hand, him kissing her on the cheek or forehead. Although there times she wanted him to kiss her on the lips but whenever he tried to she would always get nervous and turn her head causing him to always kiss her cheek.

Hinata blushed at the thought of Naruto always trying to kiss her but never succeeded. She suddenly stops walking when a certain raven haired boy came across her mind. _"Sasuke-kun…why is he on my mind, it couldn't be because I like him because he's just a friend nothing more…yes he's just a friend nothing more" _ Hinata kept trying to convince herself as she continued walking while having a blush on her face.

Okay I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I used some words from the Kelly Clarkson song Behind these Hazel Eyes as you can see from what Hinata said to Naruto () Chapter six will be here shortly…oh and please leave reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: Hinata6**

**NaruHina later SasuHina**

**Full Summary: **Naruto asked Hinata to be his girlfriend and they both were dating for quite a while. Of course this was a dream come true from our favorite Hyuuga Hinata but things did not go so well between the two as planned. You guess it Naruto still had feelings for a certain pink haired ninja…Sakura. Sasuke comes in the picture later, at first he didn't seem to like the dark haired girl but he began to grow accustom to her. What will happen? Will Naruto and Hinata break up? Is Naruto cheating on Hinata? Will Hinata and Sasuke start to date each other? I know what's going to happen but you don't so read and found out. Enjoy

**Only You – Chapter Six**

It's been two days since Hinata and Naruto's talk. And every since that day she couldn't get him out of her mind. She knew that she shouldn't be thinking about him since he did cheat on her and with Sakura none the less. But she kept thinking about his pleading eyes, she could tell just by the look that he truly meant what he said and that he really wanted to be with her.

"_Should I give him another chance? But what will Sasuke think"_ Hinata stop to think about what she just thought. _"Wait…why am I wondering what Sasuke would think? Well he is my friend and I do trust his judgment on this situation but…Sasuke…the look in his eyes when I told him that Naruto and I were dating…he looked hurt almost a little jealous…nah I'm just reading into this too much that's not it Sasuke doesn't like me…I mean why would he, he just sees me as a friend he probably thinks I'm annoying too" _Hinata sighed as she continued training in the training grounds. She stopped to take a sip of her water as she sat down on besides a tree looking up at the sun in the sky wiping her forehead.

"It's really hot today" Hinata said to herself talking to no one in particular.

"Yeah it is really hot today" The voice said from behind her. Hinata stood up and looked behind her to see the voice was coming from.

"Kiba-kun, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked as she looked at her teammate who was currently looking up in the sky.

"Well I was going to start training but I change my mind…" Kiba replied as he turned his gaze to Hinata. Hinata looked at Kiba a notice that something was missing. Kiba notice the odd stare that she was giving him and began to think that something was wrong.

"What is it Hinata?" He asked while looking all over him to see what she was looking at.

"Where is Akamaru?" Hinata asked while looking at Kiba. Kiba sighed in relief. "Oh he's really sick so I left him at home so that he could get some rest" Kiba replied while looking away once again from Hinata. Hinata nodded.

"I hope he gets better" Hinata said almost in a whisper but Kiba heard her and gave her a big smile. "Thanks Hinata…I hope he gets better too" Kiba grinned. Hinata smiled.

"So um…Hinata you wanna…um maybe hang out" Kiba asked while blushing. Hinata looked at Kiba for a while before answering him.

"I mean hanging out just as friend nothing more…I mean I'm not saying that I wouldn't mind being more than just a friend I'm just saying that-"Kiba stopped himself from talking when he noticed Hinata's expression. Then there was a long awkward silence between the two.

"…um…so would you still like to maybe umm hang out" Kiba asked while scratching the back of his head while blushing and laughing nervously. Hinata giggled at Kiba's actions.

"I'd lov-"

"She can't she's busy already" a voice said. Both Kiba and Hinata looked around to see where the voice came from. "Who's there…come out" Kiba yelled angrily. He wanted to see who the voice belong to.

They both looked at the person in shock as the person came from behind a tree.

"Sasuke…" they both said in unison. "Sasuke what are you doing here and why were you eavesdropping on Hinata and I? Kiba demanded. Sasuke ignored Kiba's questions.

"Hinata-chan remember you and I had planned that thing together" Sasuke said while looking at Hinata intensely. Hinata looked at Sasuke in a confused way, she clearly didn't catch on to what he was trying to say. Kiba looked at both Sasuke and Hinata.

"She doesn't know what you're talking about so just leave" Kiba stated as he stepped in front of Hinata in a protective like Sasuke was trying to attack her. Sasuke looked at Kiba and smirked. Hinata looked at the two still being lost to what Sasuke was trying to say then she finally caught on.

"Oh yes…I almost forgot…" Hinata said rather loudly causing both boys to look at her. Hinata looked at Kiba.

"…Sasuke-kun wanted me to teach him how to…to cook" Hinata said as she looked at Kiba who looked at Sasuke while trying to hold in a laugh.

"Oh…I see…" Kiba said while holding back a laugh. Sasuke glared at Hinata who was smiling at him a nervous way. _"Of all things to say she says that" _Sasuke thought to himself as he continued to glare at Hinata.

"HaHaHaHaHa…well okay then I guess I'll see you later Hinata…" Kiba said as he starting to walk off.

"Cooking…Ha Ha Ha" Kiba laughed out loud. Sasuke looked at Kiba as he walked away making sure that he was out of hearing distance.

"Cooking Hinata-chan…of all the things to say you say that" Sasuke said with a glare.

"What's wrong with that?" Hinata asked while looking at Sasuke's angry expression.

"Grrr…just forget" Sasuke growled as he started to walk away causing Hinata to run to catch up with him.

"Sasuke-kun, wait up" Hinata said as she Sasuke stopped causing her to bump into him.

"Why'd you stop like that Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked while looking at his back. Sasuke turned around and looked at Hinata directly in her eyes causing Hinata to blush.

"…Umm…Sasuke-kun…are you alright?" Hinata asked as she slowly back away from him. Sasuke stared at Hinata for a little longer before he grunted and turned back around to continue walking.

"Come on" Sasuke ordered. Hinata looked at Sasuke in a confused way.

"_That was weird…what was all that about" _Hinata thought to herself as she started to follow Sasuke.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Cooking Hinata-chan…of all the things to say you say that" Sasuke said with a glare. He hated what Hinata just told Kiba it had really embarrassed him.

"What's wrong with that?" Hinata asked while looking at Sasuke's angry expression.

"_She doesn't even get it" _Sasuke thought to himself.

"Grrr…just forget" Sasuke growled as he started to walk away causing Hinata to run to catch up with him but he suddenly stopped causing her to bump into him.

"Why'd you stop like that Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked while looking at his back. Sasuke turned around and looked at Hinata directly in her eyes causing Hinata to blush.

"_Should I do it…I want to kiss her so bad right now. I want to feel her lips on mine...is it so wrong to feel this feeling" _Sasuke continued looking at Hinata eyes as his gaze fell upon her lips. _"She's so beautiful…oh Kami…just looking at her I get so aroused" _Sasuke thought to himself as he continued looking at her lips.

"…Umm…Sasuke-kun…are you alright?" Hinata asked as she slowly back away from him.

"_What am I thinking she doesn't think of me like that…she probably never will" _Sasuke thought as he grunted and turned back around to continue walking.

**Normal POV**

"Sasuke-kun…are you sure you're alright?" Hinata asked for the fourth time since they were on the training grounds.

"For the fourth time Hinata I'm fine" Sasuke said with an irritated expression. He was getting very annoyed with Hinata continued to ask him the same question over and over again, he hated when people would do that.

"Sasuke-kun…" Hinata started. Sasuke glared at Hinata. "I swear Hinata-chan don't ask me that same question again" Sasuke said as veins starting showing on his forehead. Hinata looked at Sasuke and shook her head 'no'.

"It's…about Naruto-kun" Hinata said while looking at the ground. Sasuke looked at Hinata but he still wore his irritated expression but he let Hinata finish her sentence.

"He and I talk the other day…I told him that we weren't meant to be and the look in his eyes…he really wanted to give us another try…he told me that he was sorry and I think that I might give…him another try" Hinata said as she looked up at Sasuke's expression which wasn't a good one.

"WHAT? Are you serious Hinata, the guy cheated on you and you're thinking about giving him another chance" Sasuke yelled. Hinata looked at him in shock at his outburst.

"Hinata he's not good enough for you…he'll just do it again" Sasuke continued.

"But Sasuke-kun he looked like he was telling me the truth…he does care for me" Hinata stated. Sasuke growled. He was getting angry that Hinata was still trying to tell him that Naruto was really being honest.

"I **care** for you more than that jerk does…whose the one that's been here for you this whole time not him because he was busy cheating on you with that annoying Sakura…it was ME, I was the one that was here for you not him" Sasuke yelled harshly. Hinata looked at Sasuke speechless not knowing what to say.

"…Sasuke-kun I…"Hinata said as she watched Sasuke.

"I have to go Hinata-chan…I just need to think that's all…" Sasuke said quietly as left Hinata standing there alone.

"_Sasuke-kun" _Hinata thought to herself as she watched him walk away.

**The Next Day**

As Hinata was getting ready to walk out the Hyuuga manor she was stopped by someone who called her.

"Hinata, Hinata wait you have a letter" the young Hyuuga called out. Hinata turned around to look at her little sister.

"This is for me?" Hinata asked as she took the letter from her sister. Her sister made 'duh' like expression.

"Didn't I just tell you that's it's yours, its address to you after all" She snorted. Hinata ignored her sister's behavior as she nodded thank you as she continued walking outside.

As she continued walking she was staring at the envelope that had her name on it. She couldn't recognize whose handwriting that it belong to. She found a seat and decided to sit down to read the letter.

_Dear Hinata,_

_I hope you aren't mad at me about the whole thing from yesterday. I'm really sorry I didn't mean to yell at you like I did it's just that I don't want to see you get hurt by that bastard anymore. Listen Hinata when I first met you I honestly thought that you were annoying and irritating but that more I started hanging around you the more I started to like you. You've kept me falling for you…and I'm amazed just by your beauty…I want to be the one that protects you because I won't let anyone hurt you…Because I love you Hinata. I've been meaning to tell you that but I just couldn't bring myself to tell you so I wrote you this letter. Again I want to say I'm sorry about yesterday. _

_Sasuke_

As Hinata finished reading the letter she just stared at it in shock as she was blushing from Sasuke's confession. _"He loves me…he loves me" _Hinata kept thinking over and over in her head as she continued to blush.

**Meanwhile with Sasuke **

The raven haired boy walked inside the flower shop and as soon as he had entered he wanted to turn right back around.

"SASUKE-KUN" The blonde haired girl ran towards Sasuke and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. "Sasuke-kun what are you doing here? Did you come here to visit me" Ino blushed.

"No I didn't" Sasuke replied as he pushed Ino away from him. "I came here to buy some flowers" Sasuke said as he looked away from Ino. Ino frowned. "Well if they're not for me then who are they for…are they for Sakura" Ino growing angry by the second of the thought of Sasuke giving Sakura flowers and not her.

"They're not for her…they're for Hinata-chan" Sasuke finally said. Ino stared at Sasuke before she started to laugh causing Sasuke to raise one eye brow.

"What's so funny" Sasuke asked getting mad that she was laughing.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, Hinata…besides isn't she dating Naruto?" Ino asked. Sasuke shook his head. "What do you mean they're not dating" Ino questioned.

"Naruto was cheating on her with Sakura" Sasuke said dully.

"WHAT" Ino yelled causing the customers to stare at her. "I mean what" Ino said while whispering. "Yeah they've been broken up for a couple of months now" Sasuke said while looking around for flowers.

"And no one told me this because…?" Ino asked.

"Maybe _because_ it's none of your business" Sasuke replied. Ino frowned. "Well that still doesn't explain why you're buying flowers for Hinata" Ino stated.

"Doesn't it matter…look are you going to stand here and talk me to death with stupid questions or are you going to ring these flowers up for me" Sasuke said while holding the flowers in his hands that he had picked up while Ino was talking.

"Those flowers?" Ino asked while staring at them in disbelief.

"You got a problem with what I'm buying her?" Sasuke asked with a death glare.

"But those are red roses Sasuke-kun…and red roses represent _love_" Ino said while staring at Sasuke. "Don't you think I know that…why else would I be buying these particular flowers…now can you ring me up already" Sasuke said getting quite annoyed with Ino.

"…umm…sure" Ino said sadly as she walked behind the cash register to ring up the flowers. "You honestly love her…Sasuke-kun" Ino asked as Sasuke handed her the money for the flowers.

"Yes I do" the raven haired boy replied. Ino was quite as she watched Sasuke walk towards the door.

"Sasuke-kun…"Ino yelled out to him. Sasuke slowly turned his head to look at Ino.

"Be good to her…she deserves someone like you" Ino said sadly but she felt happy for Sasuke because she never seen him look as happy as he before. Sasuke looked at Ino being quite surprised by what she said but he slowly nodded his head and walked out of the flower shop in search for Hinata.

As the raven haired boy was walking he spotted Hinata sitting down with the letter in her hands. Sasuke's heart started beating triple fast as he slowly approached her.

"Hinata-chan" Sasuke said as he watched Hinata turned around to face him. He also noticed that she was blushing. He smirked.

"These are for you" Sasuke said as he handed her the red roses. Hinata stared at the roses. No one had ever given her red roses before. Sure she has gotten white roses from Naruto but red roses meant love something that she never thought that someone would give her.

"They're beautiful Sasuke-kun…" Hinata took the flowers from him. She couldn't take her eyes off of them they were beautiful.

"I see you…um…got the letter" Sasuke said as he stared at the letter. Hinata blushed as she nodded while they both looked at the letter.

"Hinata-chan I…well…I want to know if-"

"Yes" Hinata said quickly. Sasuke stared at Hinata for a while.

"But you don't know what I'm going to say" Sasuke stated. Hinata smiled. "I don't need to know" the dark haired girl replied. Sasuke smiled at her as he smiled at him. They both were blushing as they both leaned in closer and closer towards each other until they broke the distance from each other with a kiss. They didn't even notice the stares they both were getting from the villagers, but even if they did they wouldn't have care. She was now his and He was now hers. They both kissed a little longer until Sasuke broke the kiss.

"You're a really good kisser" Sasuke said to Hinata which caused her to blush.

"Sasuke-kun…you won't ever hurt me will you?" Hinata asked shyly. Sasuke looked at her and frowned. "Listen Hinata I won't ever hurt you nor will I ever cheat on you because you and you alone are the only one that I have eyes for" Sasuke confessed as cupped her chin with his hand.

Hinata felt like she wanted to cry when Sasuke told her that. No one not even Naruto has ever said words like that to her. She didn't want to cry in front of Sasuke but she felt the tears coming and she couldn't hold them back.

Sasuke looked at her as the tears fell down her cheeks. "Hinata-chan what's wrong…did I say something?" Sasuke asked being quite puzzled by her actions.

"No…it's just that I'm happy that's all…I'm happy that…I'm happy that I'm with someone that truly cares for me" Hinata explained as she laid her head on Sasuke's chest.

"I'm happy to be with someone like you too Hinata-chan" Sasuke said as he held Hinata tighter.

Okay that was the six chapter I hoped that you all enjoyed it. Please leave reviews and Chapter Seven will be here soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: Hinata6**

**NaruHina later SasuHina**

**Full Summary: **Naruto asked Hinata to be his girlfriend and they both were dating for quite a while. Of course this was a dream come true from our favorite Hyuuga Hinata but things did not go so well between the two as planned. You guess it Naruto still had feelings for a certain pink haired ninja…Sakura. Sasuke comes in the picture later, at first he didn't seem to like the dark haired girl but he began to grow accustom to her. What will happen? Will Naruto and Hinata break up? Is Naruto cheating on Hinata? Will Hinata and Sasuke start to date each other? I know what's going to happen but you don't so read and found out. Enjoy

**Only You – Chapter Seven**

The two couple has been dating only for two days and people have already started talking. Both Sasuke and Hinata were getting annoyed by all of the stares that they have been getting especially Sasuke.

As the raven haired boy was on his way to visit Hinata he was stopped by a rather loud voice calling him. He knew exactly who that voice belong to as he turned around.

"What do you what Naruto?" Sasuke asked dully. Naruto frowned.

"Stay away from Hinata-chan" Naruto replied while glaring at the raven haired boy.

"Or what you're not going to do anything…and you have Sakura" Sasuke said while he stared at Naruto with his expressionless expression.

"I'm not with Sakura-chan anymore…Hinata is mine okay so stay away from her" Naruto growled. Sasuke just looked at Naruto and smirked. Naruto noticed the smirk and got even madder.

"_The nerve of this guy" _Naruto thought angrily to himself.

"You too late anyway Hinata is already taken" Sasuke explained as he turned around. Naruto stared at Sasuke in shock.

"What do you mean she's already taken?" Naruto asked. Sasuke turned around and stared at Naruto with an irritated expression.

"Are you dumb or something?" Sasuke asked the blonde before him. Naruto still looked at him waiting for him to answer him.

"Of course you are" Sasuke mumbled under his breath. "Look Hinata-chan is mine now so I'd advise **you** to stay away from her" Sasuke explained as he once again turned around to start back walking.

Naruto stared at Sasuke in disbelief. He couldn't believe his ears, Sasuke and Hinata…his Hinata. Naruto was burning with jealously he didn't want Hinata to be with Sasuke he wanted Hinata to be with him and him only. He was going to make Hinata come back to him if it was the last thing he was going to do.

**Hinata and Sasuke**

"I ran into Naruto today…"Sasuke said as he looked over to Hinata to read her expression. Hinata looked up at Sasuke.

"Oh…really what did he say?" Hinata asked being quite curiosity to what he said.

"Nothing…he seems jealous…about you and I...and he was ranting on and on about how he's gonna get you back and how he broke up with Sakura and some other stuff" Sasuke explained while wearing a bored expression thinking about what Naruto was saying.

Hinata looked at Sasuke in shock. "He b-broke up with Sakura-san?" Hinata asked. Sasuke looked at Hinata and noticed her expression. "Yeah…he did" Sasuke said while frowning. _"She's looks almost happy that Naruto isn't with Sakura anymore…" _Sasuke thought to himself while frowning.

"Sasuke-kun…are you alright?" Hinata asked while noticing his expression. Sasuke continued to frown as he looked at Hinata.

"Hinata…if you rather be with the baka than me just tell me now" Sasuke told Hinata. Hinata looked up at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, why would you think that I don't want to be with you?" Hinata asked. Sasuke sighed.

"Your expression…when I told you that Naruto broke up with Sakura" Sasuke explained. "I-I-It's not that Sasuke-kun…I just-"

"You still have feelings for him don't you?" Sasuke asked while cutting Hinata off. Hinata remained quiet. "Hn…I figured that…look Hinata I really want this to work but if you still have feelings for that jerk then tell me and we could end this right here" Sasuke explained. Hinata looked to the ground. "Ano…I don't want…this to end Sasuke-kun…I honestly don't" Hinata finally said.

Sasuke stared at her for a while he noticed that she never answered his question but didn't say anything. "Are you telling me the truth" Sasuke asked as he stared at her intensely. Hinata looked him dead in the eyes without breaking eye contact. "I'm telling you the truth" Hinata said honestly. Sasuke looked at her for a while and then he gave her a small smile as he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Come on let's get going" Sasuke said.

**Later that night**

"_I can't believe she's going out with that…that baka, how could she? I love her and this is what she does to me…she dumps ME for the bastard? No I'm not going to give up on Hinata…MY Hinata so easily, She belongs to me and no one else…I broke up with Sakura just to be with her again and she's now with the baka" _Naruto thought angrily to himself.

"_I'll make her mine no matter what the cost is" _The blonde haired thought as his eyes flickered red and changed back to blue. His eyes continued turning red until he was now walking towards the training ground where he saw someone on the ground unconscious. Naruto ran towards the person.

"Hey are you alright?" Naruto rolled the person over so he could see they're face.

"H-Hinata…?" Naruto said in a whisper as he held her in his arms. Hinata slowly open her eyes to find herself in Naruto's arms.

"N-Naruto-kun…what-where…why are you here?" Hinata asked trying to pull herself up but Naruto pulled her back down. "I found you out here…on the ground unconscious" Naruto looked at Hinata, how he missed being this close to her, to feel her warmth on him.

Hinata looked at him as she lowered her gaze. "You weren't training yourself too hard were you Hinata?" Naruto asked as he narrowed his eyes. He knew how Hinata gets and so very concerned about her. Hinata slowly nodded her head as Naruto gave her a small smile but then it turned into a frown.

"Hinata you shouldn't overwork yourself like that…I don't want anything happening to you…you know how worry I get about you" Naruto said as he turned his frown back into a smile. Hinata slowly smile back at him and as she did she fainted.

"HINATA" Naruto yelled as he held her. "I've got to get you to a hospital" Naruto thought out loud as he stood up and put Hinata on his back.

The blonde haired boy finally made his way to the hospital as the nurse rushed to his side when they saw the Hyuuga that Naruto was carrying.

"What happened?" The nurse asked.

"She was training too hard…and she fainted" Naruto said as he watched one of the doctors come and take Hinata off his back and into a room. "Hey wait-"Naruto was about to yell at the doctor but the nurse cut him off.

"You can just wait out here and when the doctor is done then you may come inside the room" The nurse stated but she noticed that the boy wasn't really listening because his eyes were fixated on the doctor who took Hinata.

"Don't' worry she'll be fine I'm sure of it" The nurse said as she placed on hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you" Naruto said in almost a whisper. The nurse nodded as she headed towards where the doctor had gone.

**Meanwhile with Sasuke**

As the raven haired boy was walking he heard two people talking about Hinata.

"I hope she's okay?" The lady said.

"Yeah…thank goodness that boy carried her to the hospital" The other lady replied.

"…Naruto…I believe that's his name"

As soon as Sasuke heard that name he rushed to the hospital. He was lucky that he was out because he had another one of his nightmares and couldn't sleep so he decided to take a walk…if he never took that walk he would have never known about Hinata being in the hospital.

As he walked inside the hospital he walked towards the front desk.

"Hyuuga Hinata…what room is she in?" Sasuke said in a demanding tone. The lady looked at Sasuke and frowned.

"She's in room 228…and who might you be? You will need to sign in first. It's pretty late young man don't you think you should be at home sleeping?" The lady questioned. Sasuke getting annoyed by her questions just left to go in Hinata's room.

"Wait you need to sign in first" The lady yelled but Sasuke was already gone.

"_Kids these days…they're so rude" _The lady thought as she frowned.

As Sasuke ran to her room he heard someone talking in her room. _"That voice…it sounds like Naruto's annoying voice…What is he doing here?" _Sasuke thought as he walked closer towards the door.

"Hinata…I'll always be there for you no matter what…and I just want you to know that I'm sorry" Naruto whispered to the sleeping Hyuuga as he caressed her cheek with his hand. Sasuke frowned when he saw Naruto's hand on Hinata's face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke asked in a stern tone as he walked inside the room. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke standing there but he never once took his hand away from Hinata's face.

"I could ask you the same thing?' Naruto said as he glared at Sasuke.

"I'm here because Hinata is my girlfriend but that still doesn't answer why you're here" Sasuke glared.

"I brought her here…she fainted while training to hard" Naruto replied. Sasuke grunted.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked in a demanding way.

"Figures…I bet you were spying on her" Sasuke said as he looked at Hinata to Naruto who was staring at him in shock. Sasuke knew that Naruto has been stalking Hinata ever since they broke up but he never said anything about it to Hinata because he didn't want her to be afraid.

"S-Spying why would I be spying on H-Hinata…and for the record I wasn't spying on her" Naruto stated while stuttering.

"Hn…you say that you don't spy on her but your eyes say something else…I want you to stay away from Hinata you hear me, she's no longer yours she's mine now" Sasuke growled but he said it in a whisper so he wouldn't wake up Hinata.

Naruto looked at Sasuke as his eyes stared flashing red again. Sasuke noticed Naruto's eyes as his eyes widen while looking at Naruto. _"Those eyes I've seen them before" _Sasuke thought to himself as he looked at Naruto.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes to see Naruto sitting by her side, as she was looking at him she noticed something different about him.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata said in a whisper. Both boys stopped glaring at each other when they heard Hinata talk. "Hinata are you okay?" Naruto asked in a concerned voice. Hinata looked at him and noticed that his eyes were no longer red.

"I'm fine…where am I?" Hinata asked as she looked at Naruto. "You're in the hospital…I brought you here…you had fainted in the training grounds" Naruto explained.

"I see…" Hinata said as she turned her gaze towards the door to see Sasuke standing there.

"Sasuke-kun" Hinata said as she jolted up smiling. Sasuke watched her actions as he smiled to himself, he knew Hinata was happy that he was there he was happy he was there also to make sure that she was okay. Naruto looked at Hinata and frowned. _"She's so happy just because he's here…she didn't even smile when she saw me here" _Naruto frowned as he continued looking at Hinata.

Sasuke noticed the jealousness in Naruto's eyes as he smirked. "Sasuke-kun when did you get here?" Hinata asked as she continued sitting up.

"I just got here and I came-"

"You know I was here the whole time Hinata sitting here by your side waiting until you got up…did tell you that I was the one that brought you here didn't I?" Naruto ranted on as he cut Sasuke off. Sasuke frowned as he looked at Naruto. Hinata gave Naruto a small smile.

"Yes…you did tell me N-Naruto-kun…thank you" Hinata said quietly so quiet that Naruto almost didn't hear her but he did hear her say 'thank you' and was happy just to hear that.

"Welcome Hinata" Naruto grinned. Sasuke walked towards Hinata bed as he pulled a chair next to her bed.

"I think I can take it from here dobe" Sasuke said in a coolly tone as he glared at him.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here by Hinata's side like I have been this **whole** night" Naruto yelled. Hinata winced at the tone of Naruto's voice.

"Keep it down you dobe we're in a hospital" Sasuke said in a demanding tone. Naruto frowned but he lowered his voice. Hinata looked at the two boys beside her and she could feel the tension between them.

"Ano…why don't the two of you go home and rest…I'll be fine" Hinata said as she looked at both Sasuke and Naruto. Both Sasuke and Naruto looked at Hinata.

"But…but Hinata I want to stay here with you to make sure you're going to be okay" Naruto pleaded. Hinata smiled. "It's nice that you're concerned for me Naruto-kun but I'm going to be f-fine…really now go home and get some rest" Hinata insisted. Naruto took one more look at Hinata and smiled at her.

"Okay Hinata, but I'm coming here the first thing tomorrow to visit you" Naruto said as he walks towards the door.

"Come on Sasuke-no-baka she means you too" Naruto said as he waited by the door.

"I'm coming I need to tell Hinata-chan something" Sasuke said.

"Okay well tell her and let's go she needs to rest" Naruto said in a demanding tone. Sasuke ignored Naruto's tone and turned towards Hinata.

"I need to tell her something in private so **get out**" Sasuke said as he looked towards Naruto as he narrowed his eyes.

Naruto grunted as he mumbled some curse words and saying that he wasn't wanting for him as he walked out the door leaving Sasuke and Hinata in the room alone. Sasuke stared at the door for a while making sure that Naruto wasn't still there being nosy and when he notice that Naruto wasn't standing there he turned back around towards Hinata and placed his hand on top of hers. Hinata looked up at Sasuke.

"I'm going to stay here with you" Sasuke stated as he looked at her. Hinata looked at him as her eyes widened. "No Sasuke-kun you don't have to I'll be fine you go home and get some rest" Hinata said.

"Hinata I'm not leaving you here by yourself" Sasuke replied. Hinata kept quiet she knew when Sasuke would say her name without the 'chan' he was being serious. Hinata nodded her head.

"Does your family know that you're here?" Sasuke asked as he looked around the room.

"Y-Yes" Hinata replied quietly. Sasuke looked at Hinata.

"Have anyone came to visit you?" Hinata shook her head.

"_I can't believe no one has came to visit her, what kind of family are they especially the father not visiting his on daughter" _Sasuke thought angrily as he started balling up his fist. Hinata noticed that Sasuke was getting angry.

"It's okay…I'm glad you came" Hinata said as she gave him a warm smile. Sasuke looked at Hinata and smiled back.

"Get some rest" Sasuke said as he placed his hand on her forehead. Hinata blushed as she slowly closed her eyes. Sasuke took his hand away as he looked at Hinata. He knew that she would train a lot to the point where she would almost faint. She always pushed herself over the limit sometimes just for approval of her clan.

Sasuke hated that she was being treated like this and he wished that he could do something about it but there was nothing he could do. The raven haired boy sat back in the chair as he felt his eyes getting heavier and heavier by the second until he fell asleep by Hinata's side.

**The Next Morning**

The Hyuuga slowly opened her eyes to see the sun shining right through the windows. As she sat up she looked to her right to see Sasuke in the chair sleep, she smiled to herself when she notice how cute he looked when he was sleep.

Hinata quietly got up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom to wash up.

"AHHHHH" The Hyuuga scream as she closed the door blushing. Sasuke woke up when he heard Hinata scream.

"Are you okay? Hinata what happen?" The Uchiha questioned as he ran to her side.

"Hinata…?" Sasuke said once more. Hinata remained quiet as she stared off into space blushing. _"What's wrong with her?" _Sasuke thought to himself as he corked one eyebrow up.

Sasuke looked towards the bathroom door when he saw it open and out came a blushing Kiba.

"Kiba what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked still holding Hinata in his arms.

"I came to visit Hinata but when I came in here she was sleep and well…" Kiba trailed off looking at Hinata.

"…I-I-I'm s-sorry K-Kiba-kun" Hinata said while still blushing daring not to look him in the eyes.

"It's okay Hinata…you know you should knock when you see the door closed like that" Kiba said while grinning which made Hinata turned redder than what she already was.

Sasuke looked at both Hinata and Kiba not really getting what they were about at first but then it came to him. _"She must have walked in when Kiba was using the bathroom" _Sasuke thought to himself.

"So Hinata are you feeling any better?" Kiba asked as he walked closer towards Hinata.

"I-I'm fine now…the doctor said I could go home today" Hinata explained.

"That's good…what are you doing here anyway Uchiha?" Kiba as he turned his gaze towards Sasuke.

"I'm here because I was visiting Hinata" Sasuke stated. Kiba narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you being a leech to Hinata? Every time I see Hinata around the village you're always around her why is that?" Kiba questioned as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke frowned as he looked at Kiba. _"Geez this guy is annoying just like Naruto" _Sasuke thought as he looked at Kiba.

"…Because Hinata and I are dating" Sasuke explained. Kiba looked at both Sasuke and Hinata as his jaw dropped.

"WHAT…are you serious? Hinata tell me this is a joke, you're not really seeing this guy are you?" Kiba questioned as stared at Hinata in disbelief. Hinata nodded her head.

"…." Kiba remained quiet as the sadness was show in his eyes.

"I have to go…get better Hinata" Kiba said sadly as he walked out the door.

"…Kiba-kun…" Hinata said in a whisper as she watched him leave. Sasuke smirked when he watched Kiba leave. He knew that liked Hinata they way he would act around her it wasn't that obvious to other people but to him it was very obvious.

"_I almost feel sorry for him…oh well I'm sure he'll get over it soon" _Sasuke thought to himself as he smiled.

"I hope Kiba-kun will be okay…he seemed quite sad" Hinata said as she looked to the ground. Sasuke looked at Hinata. "Don't worry yourself about it he'll be fine…come one let's get you out of here" Sasuke said was he walked towards the door.

"Wait I haven't even washed up yet" Hinata stated. Sasuke sighed. "Oh right…alright then hurry up" Sasuke said. "I'll be waiting out front okay" Sasuke said as he walked out the door.

Hinata nodded as she walked inside the bathroom to get ready.

As Sasuke walked out the hospital he didn't even notice the blonde haired ninja that walked passed him.

The raven haired boy continued walking until he bumped into his teammate.

"Sasuke-kun I haven't seen you in a while" Sakura said while smiling at the boy in front of her. Sasuke said nothing as he just looked at her.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Sakura asked. "I'm waiting for Hinata-chan" Sasuke stated as he looked at Sakura.

"I see…so the two of you are still going out…that's…nice" Sakura said sadly. Sasuke noticed her tone but didn't say anything.

"Hey have you seen Naruto I really need to talk to him"

"Yeah I seen him yesterday…why"

"Because I need to talk with him about something" Sakura said as she looked away from Sasuke. "I see…well you might see him coming this way anyway"

Sakura looked at Sasuke in shock. "Why is that?"

"Because he said that he was going to be visiting Hinata today" the raven haired boy said while looking at Sakura. Sakura looked down at the ground.

"I see so he really does still care for her…" Sakura said quietly but loud enough for where Sasuke heard her.

"…yeah I guess…" Sasuke said. He really didn't know what to say to the pink haired girl. Sakura looked at Sasuke, she remember how much she use to be in love with him but then when she saw Naruto with Hinata she just got so jealous that he start dating before she did and she started to see Naruto in a different light, but now seeing Sasuke again those feelings that she use to have for him resurfaced.

Sasuke noticed the look in Sakura's eyes and he knows that looked all too way because it's the same look his fan girls would always give him.

"_Come on Hinata hurry up and get out here" _Sasuke thought as he looked at Sakura.

**Meanwhile with Hinata**

As the Hyuuga came out of the bathroom she saw Naruto sitting down in the chair as if he were waiting for her.

"N-Naruto-kun what are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"I told you that I was going to be here to see you didn't I" Naruto said as he looked at Hinata and gave her one of his foxy grins. Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled.

"…So I see Sasuke never came huh?" Naruto inquired while looking around.

"Actually he did…he's waiting for me outside"

"…I see…I'll walk with you outside" Naruto said as he opened the door for Hinata. "After you milady" Naruto smirked. Hinata blushed as she giggled.

As they were walking Hinata seen Sakura with Sasuke looking at him the way she use to when she use to like him. Hinata frowned as she walked closer towards Sasuke. First she takes Naruto away from her and now she's looking at Sasuke again like she use to…oh no Hinata wasn't going to let Sakura take him away from her.

"Sasuke-kun…I'm already now" Hinata said. Sasuke looked up at Hinata and smiled in relief as he walked towards her.

"Come on lets' go" Sasuke said as he grabbed Hinata's arm and started walking away.

"Hey wait Sasuke get back here Hinata and I-"

"Naruto-kun I need to talk to you" Sakura said as she grabbed Naruto's arm. Naruto looks at her and sighs. "What is it that you need to talk to me about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I umm…Naruto I just wanted to tell you that I still care for you and I wanted to know if…if" Before Sakura could even finish Naruto interrupted her.

"I told you Sakura-chan that this can't go on anymore I don't want to be with you anymore…I'm sorry why don't you talk to Lee or something he likes you after all" Naruto said as he grinned in a awkward way. Sakura frowned as she looked at Naruto

_**SMACK**_

Naruto looked at Sakura with mixed emotions in his eyes as he held his cheek. Sakura just smacked him he couldn't believe it.

"What the hell you do that for?" Naruto fumed. He was angry that Sakura slapped him he didn't mean to yell at her but he couldn't help it.

"Naruto…I hate you…you know that I care for you more than anything and…" Sakura ranked on and on until Naruto cut her off.

"Sakura-chan are you okay you're really scaring me…" Naruto asked as he looked at her. Sakura looked at as the tears formed in her eyes.

"Sakura-chan please don't cry…I hate seeing you cry…" Naruto looked at Sakura but then noticed that she had now a smirk on her face. Naruto looked at her with one eyebrow cocked up.

"You know what Naruto…I don't even know why I'm mad…and to be honest I don't even know why I went out with you in the first place because you're so annoying and you're such a baka and the village idiot" Sakura said while smirking as she walked away leaving a very hurt blonde haired standing there all alone.

Naruto stood there alone…he felt so hurt by Sakura's words he didn't even know where he was going he just started walking.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author: Hinata6**

**NaruHina later SasuHina**

**Full Summary: **Naruto asked Hinata to be his girlfriend and they both were dating for quite a while. Of course this was a dream come true from our favorite Hyuuga Hinata but things did not go so well between the two as planned. You guess it Naruto still had feelings for a certain pink haired ninja…Sakura. Sasuke comes in the picture later, at first he didn't seem to like the dark haired girl but he began to grow accustom to her. What will happen? Will Naruto and Hinata break up? Is Naruto cheating on Hinata? Will Hinata and Sasuke start to date each other? I know what's going to happen but you don't so read and found out. Enjoy

**Only You – Chapter Eight **

It had been a week since Naruto's and Sakura's little talk and he had been sulking around the village that whole week. First he had to go ruin what could have been a perfect relationship with the girl of his dreams by cheating on her with Sakura then he breaks up with Sakura and then Sakura…tells him something that brought his spirit down. He felt like he was all alone…again. As he was walking he didn't even notice that someone was calling his name.

"Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun" the voice called out. Naruto turned around to see her standing before him.

"H-Hi Hinata" Naruto said as he tried his best to smile but it hurt too much. Hinata noticed that something seemed to be troubling him.

"Naruto-kun is everything okay" Hinata asked. Naruto held his head down as he's hair covered his eyes.

"I'm sorry…Hinata I'm sorry about everything…I'm sorry that I cheated on you with…with that stupid Sakura…I'm sorry please…please forgive me" Naruto pleaded.

Hinata looked at Naruto in shock, first he called Sakura stupid and now it looked like he was going cry as she watched as his eyes water up.

"N-Naruto-kun…its okay I forgive you" Hinata said as she placed one hand on Naruto's shoulders but Naruto slapped her hand away and hugged her in a tight embrace.

"N-Naruto-kun…w-what are you doing" Hinata asked as she turned bight red.

"Please Hinata just…just let me hold you for a while" Naruto said as she held Hinata in his arms. "I miss you Hinata…" Naruto whispered in Hinata's ear. Hinata blushed. She missed him too but she was now with Sasuke.

"N-Naruto-kun…did something happen between you and Sakura?" Hinata asked as she pulled back to looked at Naruto. As she looked at Naruto she noticed the look in his eyes…the sad look the look that always made her want to cry because how hurt he looked.

Naruto told Hinata the whole story what Sakura had told him and she was shocked beyond belief. She could believe Sakura would say such hurtful words to him.

"Naruto-kun, don't let Sakura-san words get to you" Hinata said trying to comfort him. Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled.

"Thank you Hinata…"Naruto said as he pulled away from Hinata. Hinata looked at Naruto and blushed and smiled. Naruto noticed the blush which made him grin.

"N-Naruto-kun…I have to get going now" Hinata stated. Naruto frowned. "Is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked while frowning.

"N-No…I'm meeting up with Kiba-kun and Shino-kun at the training grounds" Hinata said as she looked at Naruto. Naruto mouthed an 'oh' as he nodded his head.

"Well I'll see you around Hinata" Naruto said as he grinned. Hinata smiled as she nodded her head and walked away.

As she arrived at the training ground Kiba was the only one there. Both Kiba and Hinata looked at each other but neither said anything.

"Where's Shino-kun?" Hinata asked breaking the silence. Kiba took his gaze off of Hinata and looked at the tree.

"He's not coming he was put on a mission with Ino, Shikamaru, and Lee" Kiba replied as he looked at Hinata. "So are we going…to start training?" Hinata asked as she looked at Kiba. Kiba frowned, he knew that Hinata was going to come there so he came so he could talk to her about her dating the raven haired boy.

"I…Hinata why are you dating that baka…?" Kiba asked. He wanted to know why Hinata was dating him…he needed to know. He cared for Hinata so much that he began having a crush on her. It was during the time when Hinata was sick during the fight between Naruto and Neji when he realized how much she meant to him.

Hinata looked at Kiba not knowing what to tell him, seeing this Kiba just started talking.

"Hinata I know that it might be a little too late to tell you this but…but I love you and a always have but I could never bring myself to tell you…and seeing you now with…with him…I just, I don't know I don't like it" Kiba confessed as he looked at the ground.

Hinata looked at Kiba in shock she knew that Kiba cared for her but not in that way.

"K-Kiba-kun" Hinata said in a whisper. Kiba looked at Hinata as he slowly walked towards her until he was only inches away from her. Hinata looked at Kiba as she took a step back away from him not knowing what he was up to.

"K-Kiba-kun w-w-hat are you-"before she could even finish her sentence Kiba had backed her up against the tree directly behind her.

"K-Kiba-kun you're scaring me" Hinata managed to say. She was so scared at the moment, she tried struggling way him but he grabbed both of her hands as he held them with his right hand.

Kiba as pressed his body against hers so that she couldn't move as he closed the space between them as he kissed her and he kissed her deep and hard. Hinata sobbed as she struggled to get away from him. Kiba noticed the tears coming from her eyes but that didn't stop him from kissing her. She didn't even notice that Kiba was now stiff and erect against her. Kiba never once stop kissing her and got mad when he she continued pushing him away. He knew that it was useless because in terms of strength Hinata was no match for him.

"N-N-No K-Kiba-kun…d-don't" Hinata cried but it went unheard by the now crazed Kiba as he continued kissing her as he grinded his erection against her hard causing Hinata to cry. "P-Please…s-stop…"Hinata sobbed.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD" The raven haired boy yelled. Kiba froze as he turned around only to be punched in the jaw really hard.

Hinata fell to her knees crying as Sasuke knelt down to touch her to only have her flinch when she saw his hand coming towards her.

"…Hinata…" Sasuke looked at Hinata as he turned his gaze towards the Inuzuka as he activated his Sharingan. Kiba looked over at Hinata and saw her crying as she held a frightened expression on her face. _"What have I done" _Kiba thought as he looked at Hinata.

"What the hell is you're problem Inuzuka?" Sasuke yelled. He wanted to kill Kiba for harassing his Hinata like that. If he would have never came to the training ground Kiba probably would have done more that kissing to Hinata.

"I should kill you right here and now for doing what you did to Hinata you bastard" Sasuke hissed. "Stay away from her" Sasuke said as he ran towards Kiba and started to punch him in the stomach and in the face. Kiba didn't try to fight back, he knew he deserved it every bit of it.

Sasuke continued punching Kiba in the stomach but then he kick Kiba across the face causing Kiba to fly towards the tree and he hit his head hard on a rock as he fell to the ground knock out (but he's not dead you guys just K.O).

Sasuke watched Kiba for a few more seconds until he walked back towards Hinata.

"Hinata-chan…are you okay…?" Sasuke asked as he stretched his hand towards her. Hinata once again flinched. "Hinata-chan it's just me…please Hinata…" Sasuke said in a concerned voice. The look in his eyes was filled with concern. He was really worried about her. Hinata looked at Sasuke but her eyes held no emotion almost as if she was lifeless.

"…oh Hinata…please answer me" Sasuke said as he pulled Hinata in a tight embrace. Hinata struggled to get away from him.

"It's me it's just me…Sasuke" Sasuke whispered into her ears. Hinata snapped out of her trance as she hugged Sasuke back crying into his shirt. Sasuke held her in his arms he didn't like seeing Hinata like this. Sasuke looked over at Kiba's unconscious body, he wanted to kill him so bad for making Hinata like this. He didn't know Kiba could be like that.

"Come on Hinata let me take you home" Sasuke said as he helped her up. Hinata held on to Sasuke's arm like someone was trying to take her away from him. Sasuke understood that Hinata was very scared right now but she was practically cutting the circulation off his arm but he didn't say anything.

"S-Sasuke-kun…I don't want to be…a-alone right now" Hinata said in a whisper. Sasuke looked at Hinata. "Okay I'll take you to my place" Sasuke said as he stopped and bended down motioning Hinata to get on his back. Hinata slowly climbed on his back and as soon as she was on Sasuke leaped off into the trees jumping from tree to tree.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan…you're safe now…I'll protect you always and forever" Sasuke said but it went unheard by Hinata because she was now sleep.

As Sasuke made his way to his place he placed Hinata on his bed as he pulled the covers over her. Sasuke watched her sleeping form for a while before he retreated back to his living room to lie down on the couch.

Hinata awoke in the middle of the night looking around her surroundings forgetting that Sasuke had brought her there. Hinata slowly got out of the bed attempting to find a way out as she walked of the bedroom door and walking towards the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke asked as he watched Hinata creep past him and towards the front door. Hinata 'eep' as she turned around to see Sasuke lying on the couch on his back.

"S-Sasuke-kun…what…how did I get here" Hinata asked. Sasuke sighed. "I brought you here remember you…said you didn't want to be alone so I brought you here with me…my house is closer to the training ground so…"Sasuke trailed off as he sat up looking at Hinata.

"Well don't just stand there come over here" Sasuke said getting quite annoyed that Hinata was still standing there looking at him like he just kidnapped her. Hinata nodded as she took as a seat next to Sasuke. She could barely see him it was so dark.

Sasuke pulled her by the arm as he pulled her closer towards him. "I don't bite Hinata you don't have to sit so far away" Sasuke explain as he smirked. "I-I'm sorry Sasuke-kun" Hinata said. Sasuke sighed in annoyance. "Don't apologize Hinata it isn't necessary" Sasuke said as he pulled Hinata even closer towards him as he lied down on his back.

"Sasuke-Kun" Hinata said in a surprised way. The two of them were in a very compromising position as they both blushed. He was lying on his back with Hinata on top of him as he had him arms around her back. "I just want to hold you in my arms like this Hinata-chan" Sasuke said in a whisper but in a husky seductive voice. Hinata blushed at the way Sasuke sounded as she laid her head on Sasuke's chest.

"_I can't believe that she's laying right on top of me…oh Kami I hope that I don't get hard…I think it's a little too late for thinking that" _Sasuke thought as he felt himself get aroused. Hinata gasped when she felt something poke her between her legs as she looked at him in shock.

"_Oh Kami she knows..."_ Sasuke thought as he pulled Hinata off of him and placing her to the side so that now her back was touching the back of the couch and he was now laying on the edge of the couch.

They were both facing each other he could feel her breathing on his chest. Sasuke once again put his arm around her as his hands began to have a mind of their on. Hinata was just scared half to death by Kiba's behavior earlier and now Sasuke…but it was somehow it was different with Sasuke she didn't know why it was just different.

Sasuke hesitated at first as did Hinata but then Sasuke felt Hinata kiss him on the lips. He almost let out a moan the kiss was so good. Sasuke placed his hands on Hinata's hips as they lower and lower until he was now groping her butt. He didn't know what was coming over him but he couldn't stop himself. Hinata tensed up for a moment when she felt Sasuke grope her but the she slowly relaxed to his touch as his other hand groped her left breast. Hinata let out small whimper as Sasuke smirked. Most girls her age still hadn't fully matured yet and were flat as a board but she wasn't. They both knew what they were doing and weren't going any further than what they were doing…touching well Sasuke wanted to do more than that. Both of them were still too young to be experiencing this but they didn't care they knew if things got too heated then they would stop. But Sasuke couldn't even control himself he wanted to do more than just touching.

Sasuke was getting more and more aroused each second as he kissed Hinata passionately on the lips. They both moaned quietly as Hinata found herself grabbing the back of Sasuke's neck pulling him closer. Sasuke continued the groping as they both stopped kissing to take a breath. Sasuke looked at her, although it was dark Sasuke could still see Hinata a little. Sasuke smiled as he looked at Hinata, he was beginning to love her more and more by the day. He leaned in once again to claim Hinata's lips. Hinata noticed that Sasuke's little friend still hadn't went down as it was still poking her causing her to moan a little louder then before. Sasuke like that way Hinata sounded as he climb on top of her and started to grind Hinata's hips with his slower and then faster. Sasuke couldn't help to let a long moan escape his mouth.

"H-Hi-na-ta" Sasuke moan as he continued kissing her. He just kept on pumping his hips against hers as she continued moaning as did he. They both still had on they're clothes but they weren't going to take them off of anything… well Sasuke only had on boxers and no shirt on. She rocked against him sobbing for more. She didn't know what came over her but she couldn't control herself.

She arched against his grinding arousal and moaned in pleasure. And he joined her. He laid on top of her breathing hard as was she. After a few minutes, he somehow found strength to roll over to his side still holding her close against himself as he looked at her.

He leaned towards her and kissed her on the lips as she kissed him back. As they looked at each other they both blushed and looked away blushing at what they just did.

"Sasuke-kun" Hinata said breaking the awkward silence. Sasuke looked at her. "Y-Yes…?" Sasuke asked still panting from their little activity. "I-I…thank you for not leaving me alone today" Hinata said in a murmur but he heard her since it was so quiet in his house. Sasuke smiled as he felt his eyes get heavier and heavier until to fell asleep as did Hinata.

**Next Morning**

Sasuke woke up the next morning to find Hinata sleeping form in his arms. Sasuke smiled but then he started to blush at what had happen between them the night before. _"Kami I didn't mean to go that far…I didn't know I get so aroused like that…I just lost control…" _Sasuke thought to himself as he looked at Hinata and smirked.

"_Not only did I lose control but she did too" _Sasuke thought as he continued smirking. But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone banging on his door.

"Who the hell could that be" Sasuke hissed as he looked at his watch.

"It's not even 6:00am yet" Sasuke thought as he looked at Hinata who was still sleeping like had hadn't heard anything. Sasuke sighed as he got up from his couch and walked towards the door.

And when he opened it he saw a very angry Hyuuga. "Where the HELL is Hinata-sama?" Neji asked. Sasuke looked at Neji as he kept his expressionless expression on his face. Sasuke didn't know why Neji was there in the first place he knew Hinata hadn't told him about they're relationship nor did he because he doesn't even talk to the guy.

"What are you talking about" Sasuke asked acting as if he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Hinata-sama…where is she I know she's here" Neji hissed at the Uchiha.

"And what makes you so sure that she's here of all places" Sasuke smirked which made the Hyuuga even more angry. "Look Hinata-sama didn't come home last night at all…I know that you two are dating so don't try to act as if you don't know what I'm talking about…now where is she?" Neji glared.

Sasuke looked at Neji he knew it was wrong for him to try to keep Hinata all to himself away from her family but he knew how Hinata's family could be and he didn't want anything to happen to her.

"She's sleep…"Sasuke said as he looked at the Hyuuga.

"Sleep…?" Neji looked inside to see Hinata sleeping on the couch peacefully. Neji looked back at Sasuke and noticed that he didn't have on a shirt.

"And where were you sleeping?" Neji asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"On the couch" Sasuke said. He wasn't going to lie even though he thought he should have but it was too late anyway to take back what he just said. Neji looked at Sasuke and frowned.

"With Hinata-sama…?" Neji asked feeling his blood boil.

"I only have one couch" Sasuke replied with a smirk as he looked at Neji. "You better have not laid a finger on her" Neji hissed. Sasuke smirked he knew that he shouldn't say anything but he love making the male Hyuuga angry.

"…I did actually…and besides Hinata-chan is my girlfriend so it doesn't matter…and I don't know why you care, Hinata doesn't need you to protect her like she's some sort of baby" Sasuke smirked but his smirk turned into a frown. He knew that Neji was really protective of Hinata and in his eyes he was always too overprotective.

"Hn…I made it my duty to protect her and that's what I plan on doing so get out of my way so I can get Hinata-sama" Neji said as he pushed Sasuke out of the way walking towards Hinata. Sasuke glared at Neji as he was about to run towards him but he was too late Neji had already made his way towards Hinata.

"Hinata-sama…Hinata-sama wake up" Neji whispered. Hinata slowly opened her eyes to see Neji nearly inches away from her face. Hinata shot straight up looking at him in shock. "Neji-niisan…what are you doing here?" Hinata asked being quite surprised to see him at Sasuke's apartment. Neji gave her a smile but the smile quickly faded into a stern expression.

"I've come to take you home…you're lucky I came before everyone in the manor woke up, you're father would be really angry if he knew you spent the night at Uchiha's house" Neji said as he helped Hinata up. Sasuke glared at Neji as he helped Hinata up off the couch.

"Neji-niisan…did father even notice that I was gone?" Hinata asked as she looked to the floor. "No…but I did and I was worried about you" Neji as he lifted Hinata's chin up so she could look at his face as he was smiling at her. Sasuke continued glaring at Neji as he walked towards him.

"Do you have to touch her like that…she is your cousin after all" Sasuke said sternly. Neji looked at Sasuke and blushed by his comment but then he frowned.

"Shut-up Uchiha…I'm taking Hinata-sama home now…you can see her later today" Neji said as he grabbed Hinata's hand walking towards the door.

"I'm surprised that you not telling me that I can't see her" Sasuke said as he looked at Neji walking towards Hinata. Neji grunted.

"I'll see you later Hinata-chan" Sasuke said as he leaned forward and kiss Hinata on the lips which caused Hinata to blush of embarrassment since Neji was standing right next to her. Neji yanked Hinata away from Sasuke.

"Come on Hinata-sama let's get you home" Neji fumed as he continued pulling Hinata away from Sasuke. Hinata continued blushing as Sasuke smirked, he meant to kiss Hinata like that in front of Neji because he would get mad.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author: Hinata6**

**NaruHina later SasuHina**

**Full Summary: **Naruto asked Hinata to be his girlfriend and they both were dating for quite a while. Of course this was a dream come true from our favorite Hyuuga Hinata but things did not go so well between the two as planned. You guess it Naruto still had feelings for a certain pink haired ninja…Sakura. Sasuke comes in the picture later, at first he didn't seem to like the dark haired girl but he began to grow accustom to her. What will happen? Will Naruto and Hinata break up? Is Naruto cheating on Hinata? Will Hinata and Sasuke start to date each other? I know what's going to happen but you don't so read and found out. Enjoy

**Only You – Chapter Nine**

**Later that Day**

"Neji-niisan you don't have to come…" Hinata said to her cousin.

"Hinata-sama, it's my duty to protect you and that's what I'm doing" Neji stated as he glared at the young Hyuuga in front of him. Neji had been following her that whole day, ever since he saw Sasuke and Hinata together earlier that day he didn't want Hinata alone with him.

"Protect me from what…Sasuke-kun? Oh Neji-niisan he's no harm at all" Hinata pleaded she didn't want Neji hanging around her and Sasuke that whole day protecting her like Sasuke was trying to hurt her.

Neji remained quieted as he continued walking until the made a stop when they saw Sasuke walking towards them.

"Oi Hinata-chan" Sasuke yelled as he walked towards her but before he could even get any closer Neji stepped in front of her. Sasuke growled as Neji glared at him.

"Do you mind get out of my way?" Sasuke asked in a demanding tone.

"I'm not moving anywhere" Neji said but as he looked at Sasuke he noticed that Hinata as already made her way towards him as he still there watching Sasuke embrace Hinata. Sasuke looked at Neji smirking while still holding Hinata. Neji growled as he looked at Sasuke.

"Okay you can let go of her now" the Hyuuga said sternly as he clenched his fist. Sasuke continued smirking as he let go of Hinata. Hinata looked at Sasuke and blushed as she looked at the ground.

"Ano…shall we get going" Hinata said still holding a blush on her face. Sasuke nodded as they started to walk but he stopped when he notice that Neji was following them.

"And where do you think you're going?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the male Hyuuga.

"I'm coming too…I don't trust you with her and it's my-"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah it's your duty to protect her you've told me before…" Sasuke said with a smirk. Neji frowned as he looked at Sasuke. Hinata tried holding in a giggle. Neji looked at Hinata and then Sasuke.

"I'm still coming" Neji finally said. Both Sasuke and Hinata sighed. They both wanted to be alone without having him around but they didn't say anything about as Sasuke took a hold of Hinata's hand and started walking as Neji followed them.

&&&&&&

As the day went on Sasuke was getting tired that Neji continued following him and Hinata. The raven haired boy turned his head to look at the male Hyuuga behind them.

Neji looked at the Uchiha and glared at him. "What?" Neji said in a stern tone. "How much longer are you going to continue to follow us?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Neji with an expressionless expression. Neji looked at Sasuke, to be honest Neji was getting tired of following them and so far Sasuke hasn't tried anything on his little cousin.

"…I have something that I must attend to…" Neji said dully as he closed his eyes. Hinata looked at her older cousin as Sasuke smirked. _"It's about time that guy leaves"_ Sasuke thought to himself. As if reading his mind Hinata nudged him and gave him a frown. Sasuke's smirked quickly disappeared.

"I'll see you later Hinata-sama" Neji stated as he turned around to walk away.

"Ja ne Neji-niisan" Hinata said as she watched Neji walk away. The truth was Neji actually didn't have anything to do he was just bored while walking with Sasuke and Hinata. He wanted to watch Hinata but he couldn't take following them around like that when he was bored to death.

"Finally" Sasuke mumbled to himself as he turned around and continued walking. Hinata picked up her speed to catch up with him as he slowed down knowing that Hinata was trying to catch up with him. "Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked without looking at Hinata. Hinata looked at Sasuke as she nodded her head. "Y-yes" Hinata answered the raven haired boy.

"Alright…what do you have in mind?" Sasuke asked. Hinata didn't know what she wanted but when they passed by a certain ramen shop it brought Hinata memories of her and Naruto.

"I have a taste for some ramen" Hinata replied as she looked at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. Sasuke looked at the shop and studied it for a while. _"Wait a minute isn't this the same place Naruto always come to?" _Sasuke thought as looked at the ramen shop back to Hinata and noticed that she was smiling. Sasuke frowned as he looked at her. _"I know she still has feelings for that baka. Why? I don't even know…I mean like after he cheated on her she should be over him but I can tell she isn't. Did she really love him that much?"_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"…I guess it's alright to eat here" Sasuke grunted as he took a seat at the bar. Sasuke watched as Hinata ordered her food. He couldn't stop thinking about how Hinata still held feelings for him.

"And what will you be having?" The lady asked Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head. "I'm not eating anything" Sasuke replied with a cold tone. The lady nodded her head.

"Sasuke-kun…are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Hinata asked.

"I'm sure…" Sasuke said with yet again a cold tone. Hinata noticed the tone right away and stared at him for a while.

"What?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone. Hinata quickly turned her head as she started to eat her ramen. Sasuke looked around and noticed that Naruto was no where near them. _"It's only a matter of minutes until that dobe comes here" _Sasuke thought to himself as he looked around.

"You better hurry up…I don't want to be here when he gets here" Sasuke said in a demanding tone. "Him…?" Hinata asked in a confused tone. Sasuke give her a look and frowned. "You know exactly who I'm talking about Hinata so don't play dumb…I'm talking about Naruto-no-baka" Sasuke glared as he looked at Hinata. Hinata looked at Sasuke in a surprised way, she could tell that he was very angry by the tone of his voice.

Sasuke looked at Hinata, he didn't mean to talk to her in that tone but he couldn't help it. Sasuke turned his head away from Hinata as he grunted.

"HINATA-CHAN" The hyperactive ninja yelled as he ran towards Hinata but stopped when he saw the raven haired boy glaring at him.

"H-Hello Naruto-kun…how are you?" Hinata asked as she looked at Naruto while smiling. Sasuke noticed the way Hinata was looking at him; it was the same look that she would give Naruto before well not that similar but close enough for him.

Naruto blushed as he looked at Hinata. "I'm good…and you?" Naruto asked while taking a seat next to Hinata completely ignoring Sasuke glares and growls. "G-Good" Hinata replied. Sasuke glanced over at Hinata and noticed that Hinata's bowl was now empty and has been for a while now. Sasuke looked at Naruto to see him talking to Hinata and Hinata was talking back to him smiling laughing something she barely did when she was around him. They were completely ignoring him, he was beginning to think he was a third wheel.

"You done right?" Sasuke asked Hinata. "Yes but I-"Sasuke didn't even give her enough time to even finish her sentence as he pulled her off her seat.

"Let's go then" Sasuke said in a demanding tone. "S-Sasuke-kun you're hurting my wrist" Hinata stated as she looked at Sasuke's grip on her arm. Naruto stood up from his seat as pulled Hinata's other arm.

Sasuke stopped when he felt like somebody was pulling on Hinata. And when he looked back he saw Naruto holding Hinata's other arm.

"Let go of her now" Sasuke glared as he looked at Naruto. "She obviously doesn't want to go now…so you let her go" Naruto stated as he pulled Hinata's arm more. Sasuke never once let go of Hinata's wrist as he continued glaring at Naruto.

"Shut-up, I'm not leaving her anywhere around you" Sasuke replied as he pulled Hinata towards him. Naruto grunted. "Why wants wrong you think Hinata might decide to come back to me and dump you" Naruto said with a smirk as he yanked Hinata towards him once more. Sasuke anger was rising and rising as he looked at Naruto as he too yanked Hinata towards him. Hinata was being pulled from left to right over and over. Any moment now and both of her arms were going to be pulled out.

"Please stop it" Hinata said quietly. Neither of the boys heard her as they both continued pulling her. "Please stop…" Hinata said once more but it still went unheard by them.

"I SAID PLEASE STOP I'M NOT A YO-YO YOU KNOW" Hinata yelled which cause both boys to stop and look at her in shock. Neither of them had ever heard her shout before and it surprised them both. "…Hinata…" Naruto said as he looked at her. Sasuke too looked at her but said nothing. Hinata looked at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Naruto-kun I really had fun talking with you today…and Sasuke-kun I had a good time with you yesterday…and today" Both Sasuke and Hinata blushed seeing what had happened between them the day before which left Naruto clueless to why they were blushing. "But…if you two are going to act this way every time, I don't know if I can handle it…Naruto-kun I do still l-love you…but" Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at Hinata. Naruto was blushing while Sasuke was frowning with his head turned away from Hinata.

"…But I'm with Sasuke-kun now…and I will never come back to you Naruto-kun not after what happened…but I will always be your friend but nothing more than that" Hinata said as she looked at Naruto. Naruto's expression dropped as Sasuke smirked.

"Hinata…please just give me one more chance…I promise that I'll never hurt you again" Naruto plead. Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"You baka stop your begging didn't you just hear her she said that she'll never come back to you…she's with me now so just leave her alone" Sasuke hissed as he continued to glaring at the blonde haired boy.

Both Hinata and Naruto looked at Sasuke shocked at what he just said. Naruto glared at Sasuke before he looked at Hinata with a grin on his face.

"Hinata…I'll see you around okay, maybe we can still hang out, like friends like you said" Naruto said completely ignoring Sasuke. Hinata just nodded her head as she watched him walk away.

Naruto smirked to himself as he was walking away. He had a plan up his sleeve to break Sasuke and Hinata up and he knew that the plan would work.

"That dobe…I hate him" Sasuke mumbled under his breath. Hinata looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…do you think…that maybe-"Hinata stop talking when she spotted Kiba not to far away from them.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked until he spotted what Hinata was looking at. Sasuke clenched his fist so hard that it drew blood. He was furious with the Inuzuka, he wanted to kill him for putting his hands on his girlfriend.

"Hinata…just stay near me…I'll protect you if that bastard tried anything else" Sasuke said as he never took his eyes off of Kiba. Hinata held on to Sasuke's arm tightly as they both started walking.

As the couple was walking Kiba spotted them. He wanted to walked towards Hinata and apologize to her for his obscene behavior but he was too nervous to say anything to her and plus he knew if he walked towards them Sasuke would beat him to death.

Kiba gulped as he continued walking as if he never saw them. Sasuke stared at him hard as they were walking passed him.

"_The bastard I should kill him right now…he'll never know what hit him" _Sasuke thought as he started walking towards Kiba but was stopped when Hinata pulled him. She knew what he was trying to do and she didn't want Sasuke to kill Kiba. But Sasuke kept walking towards him.

"OI KIBA" Sasuke yelled angrily as he walked towards him. Kiba gulped but remained quiet as if he wasn't afraid. "You're going to pay for putting you're filthy hands on my girlfriend" Sasuke yelled getting ready to punch the Inuzuka but was stopped by Hinata.

"Hinata what are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he looked at her hand on his hand. "Please don't hurt Kiba-kun…y-you already hurt him last time" Hinata said as she looked away from Sasuke but she never once looked at Kiba.

"Hinata the guy practical rape you and you're telling me not to hurt him" Sasuke glared as he looked at Hinata. Sure he did beat him up once before but he wasn't through with him.

Hinata remained quiet. Kiba looked at Hinata but said nothing, he was shocked that Hinata had said anything…he was expecting her to let Sasuke beat him up. But he knew Hinata all to well and knew that she wouldn't let Sasuke kill him.

Sasuke glared at Kiba and noticed that he was looking at Hinata. "You stay away from Hinata…I only want to see you around her when you're on missions or training **with** Shino around" Sasuke said as he looked at him.

"You can't tell me what to do" Kiba said as he glared at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Kiba and frowned but remained quiet. Kiba looked Hinata and gulped before he started talking.

"Hinata…I'm sorry about the other day. I don't know what came over me…and I'm really sorry, if you don't want to forgive me I'll understand…I just want to know that" Kiba said as he began walking away. Sasuke smirked as he watched the sad Inuzuka walk away.

"Kiba-kun wait" Hinata said loud enough for him to hear her. Both Sasuke and Kiba looked at Hinata. "I-I…forgive you" Hinata said quietly. Kiba looked at Hinata in shock as did Sasuke.

"You what!" Sasuke said in a shocked tone. Hinata ignored Sasuke's tone as she looked at Kiba. Kiba looked at her in pure utter shock but then he slowly smiled at the Hyuuga.

"I promise you Hinata I will never ever do anything like that again" Kiba pronounced as he looked away from her. Hinata nodded. "So we're friends again" Kiba asked as he looked at her. Hinata nodded her head once more. Sasuke stood there in silence as he watched the two. He thought that Hinata would never talk to him anymore, but Kiba was however on her team but still Sasuke didn't trust him after what he did to her.

Sasuke watched as Kiba left as he turned his gaze towards Hinata. "Why would you want to be friends with him after what he did to you?" Sasuke asked with a frown on his face. Hinata looked at Sasuke and could tell that he was mad.

"…ano…because Kiba is my friend and he said that he was sorry…and-"

"Never mind…forget I that I even asked…it's your choice not mine" Sasuke sighed. Hinata smiled as she looked at him.

"Look I have to go do something…I'll catch up with you later okay" Sasuke said as he looked at his girlfriend. Hinata nodded. Sasuke leaned forward and kissed her on the lips and smiled at her.

Hinata blushed. "See you later" Sasuke waved as he left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It now the next day and Hinata was walking to meet the raven haired ninja at Konoha Park.

**Flashback **

"**Meet me at the Konoha Park tomorrow at 12pm okay?" He smiled at her. "Hai…what do you have planned…S-Sasuke-kun?" **

"**It's a surprise" He smirked as he kissed her on the cheek. She blushed. **

**The two finally took they're separate ways and it wasn't until later that night when he came by again. "Oi Hinata…" She looked at her window. **

"**S-Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" She asked as she opened her window. **

"**Hinata-chan I changed my mind meet me at 11: 45am okay?" She nodded. He leaned forward and hesitantly kissed her on the lips. She blushed as she watched him leave out her room. **

**End Flashback **

As she was walking she finally made it towards Sasuke but he wasn't alone.

Okay this was the chapter nine…chapter ten coming up next. Please leave reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author: Hinata6**

**NaruHina later SasuHina**

**Full Summary: **Naruto asked Hinata to be his girlfriend and they both were dating for quite a while. Of course this was a dream come true from our favorite Hyuuga Hinata but things did not go so well between the two as planned. You guess it Naruto still had feelings for a certain pink haired ninja…Sakura. Sasuke comes in the picture later, at first he didn't seem to like the dark haired girl but he began to grow accustom to her. What will happen? Will Naruto and Hinata break up? Is Naruto cheating on Hinata? Will Hinata and Sasuke start to date each other? I know what's going to happen but you don't so read and found out. Enjoy

**Chapter Ten **

He was standing there was Sakura…and the worst part was that they were kissing. She marched towards Sasuke and slapped him. "H-How could you…how could you cheat on me?" She cried as she looked at him. He looked at into her hurt eyes. "H-Hinata-chan I'm sorry I-"

"NO I don't want to hear it. You lied you promised me…you promised me Sasuke-kun" Sasuke looked at Hinata not knowing what to say…but he hated to see the hurt look in her eyes. Sakura smirked as she looked at Hinata.

"First Naruto-kun…and…and you…and you both cheat on with the same girl…" She then let the tears fall out in her eyes.

"Hinata-chan…I-I…"

"Just leave me alone and don't ever talk to me…" She then ran away from him.

Sasuke looked at Hinata's retreat. _"Man…I hate seeing her cry…but doing this…it's the only way I can get those two to break up. That way Hinata would come back to me" _He thought to himself. That's right it wasn't really Sasuke it was Naruto disguised as him. This was his plan from the beginning. He was spying on Sasuke and Hinata when Sasuke told Hinata to meet him here at Konoha Park, so later that day he went to Hinata's to tell her to meet him there at 11:45 instead. And when came she would see Sasuke kissing Sakura. He knew Sakura would agree with anything having to do with Sasuke. But Sakura doesn't know that it's Naruto that she was really kissing and Naruto wasn't going to tell her either.

"Look I better go after her" 'Sasuke' stated.

"B-But…"

"Look I have to talk to her" He stated. Sakura nodded as she watched him ran off.

Hinata began running and running. She couldn't believe Sasuke. _"How could he do this to me…he told me that he'll never…cheat" _

The blonde as transformed back into himself as he tried to get ahead of Hinata. _"If i get ahead of her and she sees me she'll run to me and I'll comfort her and then I'll move on to plan B" _He finally got in front of Hinata as he leaned against a tree. He watched as she was making her way in his direction. But the thing is she ran right pass him.

Naruto looked at her and then he spotted Kiba standing not to far from him. _"No that wasn't suppose to happen. She was suppose to see me standing here and run to me not HIM" _He frowned but got up in the tree and listened to the two talk.

"K-Kiba-kun…" She cried. He blushed since she was in his arms.

"Hinata what's wrong?"

"S-Sasuke-kun he cheated on me…with S-Sakura" She cried. Kiba frowned. "He did what? I'll kill him" He thought out loud.

"Why…why does this have to happen to me? First N-Naruto-kun and Sakura now Sasuke-kun and Sakura…what could it be? Is it because I'm not as pretty as her? Am I boring or dull? What could it be?" She cried. Naruto listened to her as she was talking.

"I know I'm not as beautiful as she is but…why? It really hurt me the most when Naruto-kun did it" Naruto eyes widened. "I really cared about him…don't get me wrong I care about Sasuke-kun as well but it was different with Naruto-kun he was my first crush…the first person that I ever loved. It broke my heart when I first caught him cheating on me but I tried to let it go but I couldn't. I almost gave in to Naruto when he wanted to give us another try…" Kiba listened to her as she was talking trying his hardest not to get jealous hearing her talk about those two while Naruto listened as well from afar.

"But…Sasuke-kun reveled to me that…that he cared for me and that he didn't want to see me get hurt again by Naruto-kun…he told me that he like me and that's when we started dating…and he told me that he'll never cheat on me like Naruto did…but I see he was lying" She then let out some more tears.

"It must be meant for me not to have a boyfriend seeing that they both cheating on me with the same girl" She cried but she had a small smile on her face as she was in Kiba's arms.

"Hinata just listen to yourself…" Hinata looked at him.

"You are beautiful, smart, and you're not boring at all and you're way better than that annoying Sakura. Listen it's obvious that Naruto and Sasuke are just too stupid to see that." He smiled at her. Naruto frowned. _"I'm not stupid…" _ He frowned.

"Listen Hinata do you want to maybe…hang out. I'm not going to try anything funny…I just want you to stop thinking about whatever you just saw" He stated. She smiled as she looked at him.

"Ano…Kiba-kun I just want to be alone right now…maybe later, okay?" He nodded as he left. And as soon as he left Naruto walked towards her.

"H-Hi Hinata…" Hinata looked at him and sort of smiled.

"H-Hello Naruto-kun…"

"So…um…how are you?"

"Okay" She lied.

He narrowed his eyes as he looked away from her. "Hinata…are you sure? I know you better than anyone else and you don't look okay"

"I said I'm fine" She snapped. Naruto eyes widened as he looked at her. She never raised her voice like that to him before. Hinata looked away from Naruto.

"…I'm fine…" She said but a little quieter this time. Naruto looked at Hinata as he walked towards her.

"Hinata…you can talk to me" He whispered.

She looked at him as the tears came back to her eyes. "N-Naruto-kun…I-I…" She sobbed as she didn't even finish her sentence when she felt her being wrapped up in his arms.

"Hinata…I'm here for you…don't worry" While all of this was happening Sasuke sees the whole thing.

"H-Hinata…what the hell?" He yelled at her. Naruto frowned as he looked at Sasuke.

"What to you think you're doing with him? Did you forget that I'm your boyfriend and not him" He glared at the Hyuuga girl. Hinata frowned as she looked at him.

"We're over Sasuke-kun…" She frowned. Sasuke looked at her as his eyes widened. "You're what? You're dumping me? What-why?" He asked as he looked at her.

"WHY…You kissed Sakura that's why" She yelled at him. "I did what?" He asked in a confused tone.

"Don't play dumb Sasuke-kun I saw you…how could you…you p-promised me" She sobbed. Sasuke walked towards her and looked her in the eyes.

"Hinata…I did keep my promise…" He whispered. Before he knew it he was slapped and pretty hard might I add. "Stop your lying…just leave me alone and never talk to me again" She walked away. Sasuke stood there hurt and partially confuse to why she would think he kiss Sakura of all people. He looked at Naruto and noticed a smirk that was on his face.

"What are you smirking about?"

"Nothing…Hinata wait up I'll walk you home" Naruto yelled as he ran to catch up with her. Sasuke frown. _"Something about this isn't right at all…somebody must have set this up to break us up…and I think I know exactly who it is" _ He frowned as he looked at the blonde from the distance.

&&&&&&&&&&

The Hyuuga girl didn't seem to hear the blonde talking to him because she continued walking with tears in her eyes. "OI HINATA" He yelled. Hinata finally stopped.

He ran towards her as he walked in front of her so he could see her face. "Hinata I know I'm probably one of the faces that you don't want to see right now but…I want to cheer you up" He smiled as he looked at her sad face.

"T-Thank you N-Naruto-kun but I want to be alone right now" She stated not meeting his eye.

"B-But…I-"

"To be honest I really don't feel like being bothered by you or Sasuke" She stated as she walked away. She knows that she and Naruto were now on good terms ever since that day but when she was looking at him today and when she saw Sasuke with Sakura and seeing Naruto again brought all of her memories with him back.

Naruto looked at her in a stunned way. He didn't expect that responds from her.

"H-H-Hinata?"

"Gomen Naruto-kun I'm just a little upset is all…but I do wish to be alone…gomen" She whispered as she walked passed him. Naruto stood there as he watched the young Hyuuga girl walking away.

"…Hinata…" He whispered as he watched her until her could no longer see her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Hyuuga girl couldn't stop the tears from falling. _"How could he do this to me after he promised to never break my heart…he promised" _She cried as she felling to her knees crying.

"Why…why Sasuke-kun" She sobbed as she buried her face in her hands.

**Flashback **

"_Sasuke-kun…you won't ever hurt me will you?" Hinata asked shyly. _

_Sasuke looked at her and frowned. "Listen Hinata I won't ever hurt you nor will I ever cheat on you because you and you alone are the only one that I have eyes for" Sasuke confessed as cupped her chin with his hand._

**End of Flashback **

Hinata couldn't get that day out of her mind. "I'm sorry but…I can't leave you alone when you're like this. I want to help you" Hinata lifted her head and looked at the blonde who now crotched down to her level.

"I don't like seeing tears in your eyes. I'm use to seeing you smile and blush all the time. Please stop crying…for me" He stated as he looked at her in a concerned way. She looked away from him.

"Why won't y-you just leave me alone" She whispered.

"Hinata I know you don't mean that…" He said as he pulled her into a embrace. "I'm here for you and I always will be…never will I hurt you again…you mean too much too me. I know that you probably don't believe but I am telling you that truth…I still love you Hinata" Her eyes widened as she looked at him.

"I love you Hinata and I always will…you mean a great deal to me. So let me just stay with you for I awhile…I don't want you to feel like you don't belong" He whispered as he held onto her.

"N-Naruto-kun…" She sobbed burying her face in his shirt.

From afar the Uchiha watched the whole scene while jealousy consumed his eyes. He knew it was Naruto who was behind this all and wanted to kill him for being so close to Hinata like he was doing now. He wasn't going to approach them because he knew he was the last person wanted to see right now even if her was the guilty one.

"_I have to prove to her I'm telling her the truth" _He thought as he leaped off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay that was chapter ten. Chapter eleven should be here if not today tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author: Hinata6**

**NaruHina later SasuHina**

**Full Summary: **Naruto asked Hinata to be his girlfriend and they both were dating for quite a while. Of course this was a dream come true from our favorite Hyuuga Hinata but things did not go so well between the two as planned. You guess it Naruto still had feelings for a certain pink haired ninja…Sakura. Sasuke comes in the picture later, at first he didn't seem to like the dark haired girl but he began to grow accustom to her. What will happen? Will Naruto and Hinata break up? Is Naruto cheating on Hinata? Will Hinata and Sasuke start to date each other? I know what's going to happen but you don't so read and found out. Enjoy

**Only You – Chapter Eleven**

Days have passed as the Uchiha has yet to see his girlfriend nor has he seen Naruto in awhile either. He began to worry. _"What if she's back together with him and she is avoiding me" _He began to grow angry as he was walking out of his place.

As he was walking he happens to see…Hinata! He quickened his pace so he wouldn't miss her. He finally made his way towards her as he grabbed her arm.

"Hinata…" She turned around and looked at Sasuke. The Uchiha could see the sadness in her eyes as she looked at him.

"…Sasuke-kun…" She whispered.

"Hinata can we talk…I mean…I-…I really need to talk with you" She looked like she was thinking about it but then she slowly nodded her head.

Hinata took a walk with Sasuke who was currently trying to hold her hand but she wouldn't let him. He sighed as he looked away from her.

"Hinata…listen to me and listen well" She noticed his serious tone as she decided to listen to him.

"Hinata let's be serious here why would I cheat on you" He asked as he looked at her. She was quiet for a moment before talking.

"I don't know you tell me. It was you that I saw kissing Sakura…" She retorted as she looked at him slightly frowning.

"Hinata I would never in a million years kiss that girl and you know that…it's very obvious that someone is trying to break us up…can't you see that?" She looked thoughtfully for a moment before looking away.

"I don't know…I can't think clearly anymore. First I'm hurt by Naruto-kun and now you…I just don't know anymore" Sasuke grasped her shoulders.

"Hinata I didn't cheat on you I wouldn't I just told you that. Why would I lie to you…huh? Why would I?" He asked in a soft tone. She looked up at him with her big white eyes.

"I…I…know what I saw…gomen Sasuke-kun but I just want to be away from you" She slapped his hands away from her as she ran away from him.

He stood there as he held his head down as his hair cast shadow over his eyes. He balled up his fist so tight that it drew blood.

"_Naruto…I know his behind this. Breaking Hinata and I up…I will prove to her that I'm innocent" _He frowned as he looked up to see the blonde that he was just thinking about.

He walked up to him and glared at him. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and grinned.

"Oi Sasu-"Before Naruto could even finish his sentence he was punched in the face…really hard causing him to fly back.

"You bastard I know you have something to do with Hinata and me breaking up" Naruto stood up smirking as he rubbing his cheek.

"What are you talking about baka?" He asked while wearing a smirking face. Seeing this pissed Sasuke off even more as he ran towards Naruto and started punching him but Naruto blocked every hit.

They both slid back looking at each other.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged blowing hits at each other wide out in the open while people were staring at the two boys in shock. Women grabbing they're children running away from the two not wanting their kids to see such a sight.

"You teme I know you behind this. You just want Hinata all to yourself but it'll never happen" Sasuke hissed he ran towards Naruto to throw another punch as did Naruto. But as they were running towards each other Kakashi stepped in front of the two blocking both of their hits.

Both Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened as they looked at they're sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei…?"

"What is wrong with you two? Fighting out in public like this" He frowned as he looked at the two. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other frowning.

"He's the one that started it. I was just going to say hi and he punched me in the face" Naruto pointed at Sasuke.

"You know the reason why I did it dobe" He hissed as he looked at the blonde. Kakashi looked at his two students.

"What exactly is going on here?" He asked in a calm tone.

"I don't know ask him. He's the one that attacked me first" Naruto growled as he looked at the Uchiha.

Kakashi then looked at Sasuke waiting for him to say something but he never did. "Well what happened?"

"That bastard did something that made me angry and he's denying that he did it when he is lying straight through his teeth"

"And how to you know it's Naruto?" He asked as she looked at the Uchiha.

"Because I do…I know I'm right about this"

"And what exactly did Naruto do?"

Sasuke blushed as he looked away from but Kakashi and Naruto. "It's personal but he knows what he did" Kakashi began to wonder even more since he saw a blush on the young avengers face one that he never sees on his face.

"Well just don't cause to much trouble in the village…as you can see you fight pretty much scared everyone" He stated as he looked at the villagers scared expressions.

"Che…whatever I don't have time this boring talk anymore" Sasuke then took his leave.

Kakashi and Naruto watched as Sasuke walked away. Naruto glared at Sasuke back as he watched him walking away which of course Kakashi noticed.

"Naruto…tell me what happened?"

Naruto looked at his sensei trying to determine should he tell him what happening. "Well…you see it all started like this…"

&&&&&&&&

The Hyuuga girl was on her way home thinking about both Naruto and Sasuke. She then thought about Sasuke's words.

_Hinata I would never in a million years kiss that girl and you know that…it's very obvious that someone is trying to break us up…can't you see that?_

She stopped walking as she thought about those words. Was someone trying to break them up? She couldn't even think she was so hurt that she couldn't even think straight. Naruto had told her that he'll always be by her side but he cheated on her with Sakura.

Sasuke told her he'll never cheat on her because he only has eyes for her and on one else…but she finds him with Sakura as well. She broke down in tears as she started crying.

"_Why? Why is this happening to me? Why are they doing this to me? And with the same girl…none the less" _

"Hinata…." Hinata looked up to see the blonde looking at her with a concerned expression.

"Are you okay? I heard about what happened…I mean with Naruto" Hinata looked at Ino as she wiped her tears away.

"Hai…but I'm fine now"

"You don't look so fine. Are you sure…you can always talk to me you know. I'm a good listener and I can help you" She smiled. Hinata looked up at Ino in shock.

"H-Help me?" She asked as she looked at her.

"Yeah….I mean we can do girl things together…something to get your mind off of Naruto and Sasuke-kun" She smiled cheerfully.

Hinata smiled as she looked at Ino. "Hai…I would like to do that Ino-san" Ino grinned as she looked at the young ninja.

&&&&&&&

The Uchiha was very pissed off at the moment and it showed. He was scarring practically every villager that he passed. He didn't at the moment nor did he notice it since he was in his own world at the moment. His thoughts were occupied by Naruto and how he was going to kill him.

He then stopped walked when someone had bumped into him. He glared down at the person with his Sharingan activated.

"Sasuke-kun I haven't seen you in awhile" Sakura blushed. But then she noticed that his bloodline trait was activated.

"A-Ano Sasuke-kun" She said in a worried tone. He said nothing but glare at her.

"Are you alright?"

"Watch where you are going next time Haruno" He hissed as he continued walking.

Sakura stood there in shock and fear. First he was glaring at her, he had his Sharingan activated while he was looking at her and he called her Haruno…her last name. He never not even once did that before.

"_Something is seriously wrong with him…" _ She thought in a worried way.

&&&&&&&

The blonde was currently walking when he spotted Hinata walking with Ino so he decided to walk towards her.

"Hey Hinata-chan what's up" He grinned at her. Ino frowned as she looked at the other blonde.

"Hinata and I are hanging out right now" She said in a annoyed tone. Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Ino.

"What does that have to do with me saying hi to her?" He asked as he looked at Ino.

Ino could no longer hold it in as she looked at Naruto. "Listen you two timing jerk stay away from Hinata she doesn't want to be bothered with you or Sasuke-kun at the moment so just leave her alone. Come on Hinata" Ino then grabbed Hinata and began to drag her away.

Naruto just stood there with a shocked expression on his face.

As Ino and Hinata were walking Hinata looked at Ino. "Ano…Ino-san how did you know about what happened with Sasuke-kun?"

"Word travels fast Hinata" She grinned as she looked at him.

"Hey listen you should stay clear of Naruto and Sasuke-kun for awhile until you clear your head and then when you feel a little bit better talk to one of them. It doesn't matter who it is Naruto or Sasuke-kun…but I would say Sasuke-kun because Naruto well I don't trust him so much anymore and the same applies for Sakura-chan. I can't believe she who do something like that when she knew that you were dating Naruto in the first place" She slightly frowned.

Hinata looked at Ino and smiled. She was happy that Ino was slowly becoming her friend seeing that she didn't have any female friends to begin with.

"Let's go shopping Hinata and get you a new look I'm tired of seeing that jacket on you"

Hinata looked down at her jacket. "But I like my jacket" She stated with a whisper.

"Well you may like it but it's time for a new look so come on" She then grabbed Hinata and started pulling her to the Konoha Mall.

"We are going to have some fun Hinata trust me" Ino grinned. Hinata looked at Ino in a unsure way.

"_Somehow I don't think this is going to go how I expected" _Hinata sighed as she was being dragged by Ino.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sorry that this is so short. I cut it short because I have to go do something…well actually I want to watch Blood+ the episode that I saved on my tivo since I haven't watched it yet LOL.

But I wanted to put it on here because it's been awhile since I updated this story. But the next chapter might be on here later or tomorrow.

PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS


	12. Chapter 12

**Author: Hinata6**

**NaruHina later SasuHina**

**Full Summary: **Naruto asked Hinata to be his girlfriend and they both were dating for quite a while. Of course this was a dream come true from our favorite Hyuuga Hinata but things did not go so well between the two as planned. You guess it Naruto still had feelings for a certain pink haired ninja…Sakura. Sasuke comes in the picture later, at first he didn't seem to like the dark haired girl but he began to grow accustom to her. What will happen? Will Naruto and Hinata break up? Is Naruto cheating on Hinata? Will Hinata and Sasuke start to date each other? I know what's going to happen but you don't so read and found out. Enjoy

**Only You – Chapter Twelve**

Ino was practically dragging Hinata into every store imaginable. It was mainly Ino that was the one picking out all of the clothes. Hinata looked at a few clothes Ino had picked out for her and thought that they were a little too revealing…for her that is.

"Ino-san don't you think that skirt is a little too short for me…I m-mean it barely is wearable" Hinata said as she looked at the skirt which was very very very short.

Ino looked at the skirt and then Hinata. "Nah it's just fine" Ino heard Hinata sigh. "If it's that bad why don't we find you some pants to wear under the skirt…is that okay? Would you wear it then?" Hinata looked at the skirt thinking about it.

"I-I just it'll be okay…if I'm wearing pants underneath it" She then smiled a small smile. Ino grinned as she grabbed the skirt as well a pair of black pants to go with the skirt.

"Trust me you're going to look cute in it. Guys will be swooning all over you when they see you" Hinata blushed as she started fiddling with her fingers.

"I-I don't think so…I'm not that pretty I-Ino-san" Ino frowned as she looked at the Hyuuga.

"Hinata you are pretty actually you are a very beautiful girl almost all the guys in the village know that. I've seen guys look at you before" Hinata blushed as she started shaking her head.

"No-no they weren't looking at me I-Ino-san…you can s-stop trying to make me feel better" She turned away from the blonde headed girl.

"No but I'm not lying I have seen it before. Guys just don't approach you because you're so innocent and they know that they're all bums and think that you're too good for them. I've actually seen a lot guys looking at you today" Ino stated as she watched Hinata blush and started shaking her head.

"T-They were probably looking at you I-Ino-san" Ino frowned as she looked at the girl.

"Geez Hinata you have to not think so lowly of yourself you know. It's not good" She stated as she looked at the girl in front of her. Hinata looked at the ground with a sad expression on her face.

"C-Can we just talk about something else now" She mumbled.

Ino sighed. "Fine…" Ino looked around the clothing store. "Well I guess we can go for more clothes another day…" Ino stated as she looked down at her and Hinata's hands which were full of bags.

"H-Hai…you're right" Ino smiled as they walked out the store into the mall area and out the mall.

As the two were walking Ino looked slightly at Hinata and sighed. She could tell and look at her that Hinata was thinking about her looks. Ino didn't say anything she just continued walking until they were finally out of the mall.

"Hinata what is beauty?" Hinata looked surprised by Ino asking her such a question.

"A-Ano…?"

"Beauty is something that comes from within Hinata so don't you forget about that okay" Ino looked at Hinata and smiled. Hinata looked shocked as she then smiled at her as well.

"H-Hai Ino-san I won't forget" Ino grinned.

&&&&&&&&

Hinata turned to looked at Ino. "Thank you for taking me shopping today Ino-san I h-had a lot of fun" Ino grinned.

"It was nothing but we still need to get you some more new clothes. Hey maybe I can stop by tomorrow and we can hang out?" She asked the Hyuuga heiress. Hinata smiled as she nodded her head.

"That will be great Ino-san"

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow" Ino stated as she walked out of Hinata room passing by a confused Neji.

"What was she doing here?" Neji asked as he looked at Hinata.

"Ino-san and I went shopping" She smiled as she looked at her bed which was full of clothes. Neji paled as he looked at all the bags.

"And how did you carry all this stuff up here without any of it falling?"

"Ano…Ino-san made Shikamaru-san and Chouji-san help" Neji looked around the room.

"Where are they I don't see them? And I didn't see them leave with Ino"

"They help and soon after that they left" Neji just nodded. "So what did you buy? More jackets?" He asked as he smirked. Hinata pouted as she shook her head.

"No…Ino-san told me that I shouldn't wear that jacket anymore so I didn't buy any jackets…I brought ano…clothes"

"Hai i see but what kind of clothes…let me see them" He demanded as he made his way towards the bag and despite Hinata he dumped some clothes out of one of the bags.

"W-What is this…I can't have you walking around in this skirt! It's barely a skirt at that…just a piece of cloth or something" He gaped as he stared at the skirt. There was no way he was going to let any little cousin of his walk around wearing something like…THAT.

"Ano Neji-niisan pants…I mean…ano I brought pants to wear underneath. You should know that I wouldn't wear anything like that" She stated. Neji sighed but still looked a little wary.

"And what is this thing…" He stared at the lace strings not knowing what it was. Hinata blushed as she snatched the item away from Neji causing him to stare at her.

"Ano…this isn't mines its Ino-san's it was in my bag my accident" She stated.

"Yeah but what is it?" He asked once more.

"Ano…" Hinata started turning red. Neji looked at her.

"_I never seen her so red before even around Naruto…" _

"It's…ano underwear" She whispered the last part.

Neji eyes almost feel out his head as he looked back at the item in his hands as he quickly dropped it.

"THIS IS UNDERWEAR!?! It's barely anything at all. How can a person…well woman wear such a thing?" Neji asked as his whole face turned red.

Hinata couldn't help to laugh as she watched Neji's reaction looking at the thong. Neji then looked at his little cousin.

"Please don't tell me you wear such a thing?" He asked praying to god that she didn't. He watched as Hinata's face turned up which was a good sign for him.

"No I would dare wear such a thing…it…ano…looks like it may feel like having a wedgie" Neji chuckled as he listened to Hinata. But he had to agree it did look that way.

"Well make sure you give that thing back to Ino…now that I look at it does look like something her or that Haruno girl would wear" Hinata glanced at him giving him an odd look which he noticed.

"Not like that Hinata-sama, so don't give me that look. I don't like either one of those annoying girls" He stated which was true.

"Then who do you like Neji-niisan?"

"No one at the time…not romantically anyways" He stated which once again was true. Hinata nodded.

"Well I have to put these clothes put and then I'm going to bed" Neji nodded as he walked towards the door.

"Alright Hinata-sama goodnight" He said as he then walked out of the room. Hinata smiled to herself as she started taking all the clothes out of the bag and started putting them up.

&&&&&&

The Uchiha knew that it was late and he was still out but he didn't care, he needed fresh air at the moment. As he was walking he spotted Ino who was…glaring at him???

"_What the hell? Why is she looking at me like that?" _ He thought as he watched her walk pass him. He stopped as he turned around to look at her walking away.

"What's your problem?" He asked noticing how she had stopped walking and how she turned around to face him.

"You are Uchiha" She frowned. Sasuke was a bit taken back. Not once before has Ino called him 'Uchiha' before it's always 'Sasuke-kun'.

"I am? What did I do to you?" He snorted as he looked at her.

"Oh you did nothing to me but you hurt my friend" She stated.

"You're friend? Are you talking about Sakura?" He asked.

"No I'm talking about Hinata? You do remember her don't you? After all you were caught kissing another girl that wasn't her" Ino fumed as she looked at the Uchiha.

"H-Hinata…" He didn't expect Ino to be talking about Hinata at all. "You've talked to Hinata?" He asked her.

"Yeah we hang out today. I took her shopping to get her mind off of you and Naruto" Sasuke frowned as he looked at Ino.

"What are you trying to do? Find her someone else?" He hissed. Ino looked at him is sort of a scared way.

"No…I'm not trying to do that at all. Hinata is really confused right now and needs sometime to think things over and it's best if she doesn't communicate with neither you or Naruto. I'm not trying to find Hinata another boyfriend at all I wouldn't do that when I knows she cares about you both" Sasuke frowned when he noticed that Ino had say 'both' instead of just him.

"Yes Hinata cares about both of you doesn't want to hurt neither one of you…but I honestly think that Hinata cares for…" She paused making Sasuke anxious to know what she was going to say next. "She cares for you more Sasuke-kun…I know she does" Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at her. "She cares about you a lot. And it hurt her to see you kiss Sakura…it really did"

"But that's the thing I didn't kiss her" Ino eyes widened as she looked at Sasuke.

"Hinata saw you though"

"But it wasn't me. I wouldn't kiss Sakura someone is trying to set me up" He frowned. "I care about Hinata too much to ever think about hurting her. I tried telling her that it wasn't me but she won't even talk to me…right now we're not dating anymore because some asshole used some shadow clone jutsu and transformed into me…that dumb prick" He mumbled the last part to himself.

"You mean to tell me you know who did it!?!" She looked at Sasuke with wide eyes. He nodded.

"Yeah…it's Naruto no doubt about it" He watched as Ino made a determined expression.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun I will help you prove your innocents to Hinata that way you'll be once again back with her" Sasuke watched in fear as Ino had flames in her eyes with an angry/determined look in her eyes.

"_She can be kind of scary at times" _ He thought as he watched Ino go through a ton of different evil laughs causing some on passing villagers to look at her in a frightened way as they started running away from her.

Sasuke sighed as he looked at Ino. _"I hope she knows how she's going to help me" _

&&&&&&&

One week has passed since that day and Hinata has been hanging around Ino a lot while Sasuke has also been seeing Ino…not in that way though Ino is only helping Sasuke try to win Hinata back.

"S-Sasuke-kun…today he called me" Ino's head shot up as she looked at Hinata.

"Oh he did!?" Ino tried to act surprised as she looked at Hinata and watched her nod.

"H-Hai…"

"What did he say to you?" She asked.

"A-Ano…he didn't really say that much. He just was asking me was I doing okay and that he just wanted to let me know that he…ano…" Hinata started blushing as she looked away from Ino.

"That he what? Tell me Hinata" Ino stated.

"That he still cares for me and that he'll give me my space until I clear my head" She stated as she looked at the ground.

Ino smiled. _"That's good he is following everything I told him to do" _Ino grin in a devious way which Hinata caught her doing.

"Ano Ino-san??"

Ino cleared her throat. "Ah it's nothing Hinata I was just thinking of a way to make Shikamaru more active that's all" She stated in a nervous way. "You know him and how lazy he can be" She stated.

Hinata just nodded as she looked away from Ino thinking nothing more to it.

"So…Hinata I see you're wearing one of your outfits" Ino beamed as she looked at Hinata in light powder blue tank top that showed a little of her stomach, with a blue jean shirt jacket to go with it and blue jean pants.

Hinata blushed as she looked down at her outfit. "Oh yeah…"

"It looks very nice on you Hinata. See I told you that you'll look cute in those clothes" Ino smiled as she looked at her new friend. Hinata smiled.

"Here Hinata I brought this gift for you" Ino pulled out a blue ribbon and gave it to Hinata.

Hinata looked at the ribbon and back up at Ino. "Thank you Ino-san I'm going to wear it right now" She stated as she tied the ribbon on her head wearing it like Sakura wore her headband on her head.

&&&&&&&&

From afar Sakura watched as Ino gave Hinata a very similar ribbon that she once gave her when they were younger. She began jealous over the pass few days as she watched from afar as Ino and Hinata seemed to be becoming closer friends…almost like best friends.

&&&&&&&&

"So Hinata today I think that we should-"

"OI HINATA-CHAN" Called out the loud mouth. Ino frowned while Hinata said or did nothing.

"A-Ah h-hello Naruto-kun" She smiled weakly. Naruto grinned as he looked at his ex-girlfriend.

"So what are you doing today Hinata-chan? Do you maybe want to hang out with me or something?" He asked in a hopefully way.

"She's hanging out with me today Naruto so bug off" Ino stated.

Naruto frowned as he looked at the blonde. "Well that's not stopping me from hanging around Hinata-chan. I don't care I'll still hang around her" He stated as he folding as arms as if trying to prove a point.

"Well you can't Hinata and I are doing girl things"

"I don't care" Ino frowned.

"Like painting our nails, talking about boys, gossiping and much more girly things" Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't care it's not like I can't handle it and besides I know Hinata-chan she isn't a gossiper" Naruto stated. Ino frowned even more.

"Tch fine then hang around if you want. I don't care one bit" Ino stated as she grabbed Hinata's hand and started walking away leaving Naruto to run to catch up.

&&&&&&

As the three were walking Ino continued acting as if Naruto wasn't even there while Hinata said a few words here and there to Naruto.

"So Hinata-chan you think maybe you and I can hang out…alone" He stated saying the last word so Ino could hear it. Ino twitched as she frowned at the other blonde.

"Ano…I'm not too sure. I'd rather not" She stated which shocked Naruto and made Ino smirk.

"Why not Hinata-chan?" Naruto whined as she looked at her with pleading eyes.

"N-Not that I'm t-trying to be rude I just would rather be away from you and Sasuke-kun at the moment"

"But why me? I didn't hurt you Hinata-chan"

"But you have" She stated.

"But Hinata-chan that was long ago and you're still holding that against me? I told you millions of times before that I'm sorry and I wouldn't ever hurt you again…don't you believe me?" Hinata looked into his pleading eyes.

Ino frowned as she looked at Naruto but didn't say anything.

"I-I want to believe you Naruto-kun but…I-"

"Naruto-kun where did you run off to I was looking everywhere for you" Hinata and Ino looked at the girl who was now hugging Naruto around his neck. Hinata looked Naruto and then the girl.

"And who is this?" Ino asked clearly angered by what she was seeing.

"A-Ah…a-ano…this ano is...i forgot her name" Naruto mumbled the last part even though Ino and Hinata couldn't hear him because the girl started talking.

"I'm Isumi soon to be Naruto's girlfriend" She smiled as she kissed Naruto's cheek. Naruto looked at the girl who just kissed him as he slightly frowned at her but then he looked back at Hinata who wore a hurt look on her face.

"Ino-san let's get going shall we"

"Hai you're right let's go" Ino frowned as she started walking.

"Ah wait Hinata-chan it's not what it looks like" Isumi looked at Naruto.

"Hinata? Ah that's your ex isn't it? She's rather homely looking and you dated that girl?" Isumi asked as she looked at Naruto who to her surprise was glaring at her.

"Don't you ever talk down like that on Hinata-chan" He started walking away from the girl.

"And for the record Hinata-chan is way better looking that you" He stated as he walked away from the girl.

Isumi was actually besides Hinata another girl who had a crush on Naruto but she acted like Sasuke's fan girls and was rather loud, hot-headed and violent at times. Naruto was often at times annoyed by the girl but did think she was very cute but not cuter than Hinata.

&&&&&&&&

"That dobe I can't believe him trying to get you back when he had another girl this whole time. That's why you shouldn't trust him Hinata" Hinata said nothing as she listened to Ino talking.

"The bastard…" Ino mumbled unknown to her that Naruto was standing right behind them.

"Hinata listen that girl she…I mean I don't like her she's just some fan girl of mines" Ino jumped up in surprise since she didn't know Naruto was behind them.

"YOU HAVE A FAN GIRL! Tch that's hard to believe" Naruto frowned as he looked at Ino.

"Well it's the truth. I don't like that girl she's annoying and I only like Hinata-chan" Hinata looked at Naruto and then looked away.

"So you no longer have feelings for Sakura?" Ino asked a bit skeptic to what Naruto was saying.

"No I don't…I mean I do care for her and I always will but I like Hinata-chan I want to be…I want her and I to be together again and start everything over from the beginning" Naruto stated. "What do you say Hinata-chan" He asked her in a soft caring tone.

"Ano…I-I Naruto-kun…I-I…" Both Ino and Naruto looked at Hinata trying to see what she would say.

"I…Naruto-kun you do mean a lot to me and always will but…ano…I-I love…S-Sasuke-kun" She blurted out as she looked at Naruto.

Ino and Naruto looked shocked by her words as they just started at her.

"You love that-that guy? How could you love him after something like that? He cheated on you…he kissed Sakura-chan and you still like him?! WHY??" He yelled out in anger as he looked at the Hyuuga.

"Now it's no need to yell at her Naruto. She-"

"SHUT UP I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU" He spat out as he glared at Ino. Ino was a bit taken back as she looked at Naruto in fear. His eyes were…red.

"Hinata-chan I'm the one that loves you. He doesn't give a shit about you if he kissed Sakura-chan"

"Neither did you w-when you kissed her" She stated trying her best not to get scared of Naruto since he was glaring at her with those red eyes of his.

"I'm not talking about me I'm talking about that Uchiha. You're so called love. How can you love that guy more than me huh? WHY?" He yelled at her causing her to flinch at her tone.

"I-I…because…S-Sasuke-kun…b-because I just do" She stated finally started to wish that Sasuke was there at the moment.

Naruto growled in anger as he looked at the Hyuuga. "Why is it that you still love that teme? It was me that transformed into Sasuke and kissed Sakura-chan so I can get you back and yet you still love that guy" He confessed as he looked at her.

"I-It's w-was you? I broke up with Sasuke-kun because of something stupid you did to get me back?? I was happy with him and now i broke up with him because of you" Hinata frowned as she looked at Naruto in shock.

"So Sasuke-kun was right" Ino murmured to herself.

"It wasn't stupid Hinata-chan I love you and I want to be with you. Why won't you give me a chance?" He asked with his eyes still red.

"B-Because…I love only him" Naruto looked at her filled with rage and jealousy.

"YOU WORTHLESS HYUUGA" Naruto yelled out in blind rage as he charged towards Hinata to hit her. Ino watched in shock and fear as she tried to make it just in time to stop Naruto from hitting Hinata.

Hinata stood there in fear as she watched Naruto run towards her getting ready to strike her. She closed her eyes shut getting ready for the impact but it never came. She opened her eyes to see the person she last expected to see.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Yes cliffhanger I know and I'm sorry. But I wanted to end it here so I can leave everyone in suspense LOL The next chapter should be here by tomorrow **

**Kichou: Thank you for your review **

**Tartar12345: Yes Ino is really sensible in here. She is going to become like a best friend to Hinata. And I too like her better than Sakura my self LOL. And as for things for Sasuke and Hinata….well things will be getting much better for the two really soon**

**Kenshinlover2002: Well as you read Ino was trying to give Hinata a makeover and will still try to help her when it comes to fashion. And well Sasuke is giving Hinata space…Hinata now knows the truth anyways since Naruto blurted it out. **

**NocturneD: LOL you're review made me laugh especially the part about shoving Sakura's face in a blender LOL. Thanks for your review and keep waving that SasuHina fan **

**DJ: That's for your review as well. I'm glad that you liked it **

**Field innocence: Thank you so much for your review. Yeah Blood+ was really good and I can't wait for the second episode myself. It ended right when it was getting really good. Again thank you for the review and see you on myspace **

**Saph-fire: Thank you for your review as well. It's funny because I thought I had put the ages one here and the other day I'm rereading the whole story trying to find if I had put they're ages on here like I thought I did but I didn't LOL anyhow in one chapter…chapter 8 I had put down that they were young so I might make they're age 13 or should it older? You tell me okay. **

**Well anyhow thank you for your reviews and I'll try to answer them the best way I can. **

**Like I said the next chapter should be here tomorrow. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author: Hinata6**

**NaruHina later SasuHina**

**Full Summary: **Naruto asked Hinata to be his girlfriend and they both were dating for quite a while. Of course this was a dream come true from our favorite Hyuuga Hinata but things did not go so well between the two as planned. You guess it Naruto still had feelings for a certain pink haired ninja…Sakura. Sasuke comes in the picture later, at first he didn't seem to like the dark haired girl but he began to grow accustom to her. What will happen? Will Naruto and Hinata break up? Is Naruto cheating on Hinata? Will Hinata and Sasuke start to date each other? I know what's going to happen but you don't so read and found out. Enjoy

**Only You – Chapter Thirteen**

**Recap:**

Hinata stood there in fear as she watched Naruto run towards her getting ready to strike her. She closed her eyes shut getting ready for the impact but it never came. She opened her eyes to see the person she last expected to see.

**Now:**

There stood not only Sasuke but Neji as well. Neji held Naruto's fist in his was Sasuke stood in front of Hinata with his back to her while glaring at Naruto.

"What the hell do you think you were going to do" Neji hissed as he bend Naruto fist back. Naruto hissed in pain as he looked at Neji. Sasuke just glared at Naruto with his Sharingan activated.

"Teme…" He hissed as he walked closer towards Naruto. Naruto stood his ground as he glared back at both Neji and Sasuke.

"I should make you suffer for tempting to hit Hinata-sama" Neji raised his fist to hit Naruto but a hand stopped him from doing it. He looked back at Sasuke who was currently holding his arm back.

"What the hell Sasuke?" Neji said in shock.

"Let me deal with this teme. You take Hinata away from here…I don't want her to see this" Sasuke stated in a calm but deadly tone as he never took his eyes off of Naruto whose eyes were still red.

Sasuke raised his fist and collided with Naruto face sending him flying back. Sasuke frown deepened as he walked slowly towards Naruto who was still on the ground.

Ino ran up to Hinata. "Hinata are you okay?" She asked in a concerned way. Hinata said nothing as she watched as Sasuke lifting Naruto up with his hand up off the ground.

"Come Hinata-sama let's go and let's leave this Sasuke…" Neji glanced over at Sasuke.

"He can handle this…" Neji started tugging on Hinata's arm motioning her to follow him. He, Ino and Hinata walked away from the scene.

"_Sasuke-kun…" _ Hinata thought as she looked back at him.

&&&&&

Sasuke glared and glared hard as he looked at Naruto. "You teme…what were thinking? Trying to hit Hinata like that. If she doesn't want to be with you accept that. I can't believe you'll stoop so low as to try and hit her. And you say you love her? I person you loves another wouldn't hit the person that they love…" Sasuke began to perform chidori as he still held Naruto up off the ground.

"I should kill you right here and now" He said raising the chidori attack in Naruto face to show him that he was being serious.

"I don't care. Go head and do it if you want to so badly" Naruto stated. Sasuke frowned as he thrust his hand forward in attempt to kill Naruto but Naruto's hand grabbed him before the chidori could even come in contact with his body.

Naruto held Sasuke's arm in his hand tightly as he punched him hard in the stomach causing Sasuke to fly back.

"Baka you could never kill me" Naruto then ran towards Sasuke and started punching him not giving Sasuke a chance to strike him back to defend himself. Sasuke fell to the ground as he tried to stand up only to be punched back down.

"_How is this happening? How am I losing to him?! How much stronger has he gotten?" _ He thought as he looked at Naruto as he looked at him with complete hate and hostility with his Sharingan activated.

"_Naruto…" _ Sasuke hissed in his mind as he looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke while frowning as well.

"I don't understand it…why? Why does she love you so much? It was always me…always and now you…" Naruto clenched his fist tight. "I don't understand…it makes me pissed off whenever I think about it" He frowned.

"I can care less how it makes you feel. She doesn't want you because you cheated on her with that Sakura" Naruto frowned.

"I don't care…I still love her. I love her more than you…more than you'll ever love her" Naruto charges at Sasuke throwing punches and kicks at the avenger.

"I'M GOING TO BE THE ONE THAT ENDS UP WITH HER" Naruto yelled out in a rage as he punched Sasuke across the face.

Sasuke spits out fire at Naruto, but Naruto dodges the fire using his chakra to protect himself. Sasuke notices this and tries to keep his distance from Naruto.

"_Who is this? Is this the same Naruto?" _ He thought as he tried running away from the Naruto fox. But Naruto sends a massive fox hand to grab him. Sasuke's dodges, but Naruto counters with sending Sasuke to the hit his back first to a tree but punching him.

Naruto's fox hand traps Sasuke against the tree. Sasuke sensing he has no other choice…he uses his curse seal and goes to level 2 of the curse seal.

&&&&&&

"I'm worried about Sasuke-kun…" Hinata whispered. Both Neji and Ino looked at Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun is just fine…he is really strong he can handle Naruto" Ino insured Hinata.

Neji looked down to the ground thinking about the time he fought Naruto at the chunnin exams. _"I hope he will be okay…that day Naruto had this weird chakra flowing out of him…" _ Neji looked down at the ground just like Hinata also started to worry about Sasuke.

&&&&&&

Naruto rushes at Sasuke who just transformed into level 2 cursed seal. He picks up a fist full of dirt and tosses it but when the smoke clears Sasuke new wing has shielded him from the blow. He quickly swats off Naruto and a matching wing grows from his opposite shoulder.

"_Although I am very powerful at the moment if stay in this state for long or the seal will take over me and I'll be lost forever" _He thought to himself as he glares at Naruto.

Both Naruto and Sasuke take one more look at each other as Naruto performed rasengan while Sasuke performed chidori. As the two techniques connect there was a huge explosion. Sasuke reaches into Naruto's chest while Naruto manages to scratch Sasuke's forehead protector.

The chakra is so great even Neji, Ino and Hinata could feel the power and Kakashi who wasn't too far away from his too students.

The chakra ball engulfs them and everything fades into the multicolored light. Inside the boys float amongst the energy.

When the technique finishes, Sasuke is standing over an unconscious Naruto as a ray of sunlight highlighting Naruto's face. As it fades, Sasuke's forehead protector falls to the ground besides Naruto's body. The sky opens up and it starts to downpour. Sasuke is suddenly overcome with pain in his shoulder and coughs up blood.

He falls to his knees and crouches directly above Naruto for one final moment to come to terms with what just happened. He then falls to the ground right besides Naruto unconscious.

&&&&&&&&&&

Kakashi finally comes and sees the two boys laying on the ground unconscious, both beaten up pretty badly.

"What happened between you two?" He thought as he kneeled down to pick up both boys.

He then walked away towards the hospital.

&&&&&&&&&&

One week has passed since that day and Naruto and Sasuke were both in the hospital after and intense medical care. Naruto and Sasuke have both been sleep for the last couple of days while Sakura stood by both of their sides the whole time. Kakashi came to visit of and on to check up on the two. Hinata wasn't even allowed to see Sasuke after the event since Neji told Haishi what happened.

He thought that Haishi would be happy to find out the Sasuke protected Hinata but Haishi stated that he didn't trust the Uchiha thinking that he'll turn up like his missing nin brother…Uchiha Itachi.

Everybody in the Hyuuga household made sure Hinata didn't leave the house. Hinata cried herself to sleep every night wishing to see Sasuke to make sure that he was okay. After all she hasn't seen him seen that day.

&&&&&&&&

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to see a Hyuuga looking at him. Sasuke slightly winced in pain. "Che…I was hoping to wake up to see Hinata sitting by my side…not her cousin" He stated as he slowly sat up.

"Hinata-sama hasn't been here to visit since you came here" Sasuke face held saddens when he heard that as he looked down at his hands.

"Is that so…"

"Hai but it is a reason why she hasn't. Haishi-sama doesn't allow Hinata-sama to come. She wishes to see you everyday but everyone in the household is watching her move so she is not allowed to leave the house" Neji stated as he looked at Sasuke.

"I see…so it's her father that's keeping her from seeing me" He slightly frowned.

"Hinata-sama is worried about you though…and wishes me to tell you that she hopes you get better" He said. Sasuke smiled as he thought about Hinata.

"Hai…tell her I will" He stated with a smile.

Neji looked over at the other side of the room to see Naruto still sleeping in his bed. He frowned. _"I feel like going over there and killing that guy…" _ He frowned but then the frown disappeared. _"But at least the baka is okay…" _ He then smiles.

&&&&&&&

"F-Father please allow me to see him"

"I told you three times before no. You will not visit that boy" Haishi frowned as he looked at Hinata. Tears came from Hinata eyes.

"Please father…Sasuke-kun was just trying to protect me…that's all"

"Yes by killing his own teammate…that boy will turn up just like his brother" Hinata frowned as she listened to her father talk down on Sasuke.

"He will not!" She said in a tone that her father never heard before. "Sasuke-kun will not turn out like that. Sasuke-kun is a very kind and gently person he won't ever stoop so low as to become like his brother…he won't" Haishi looked at his daughter crying as he closed his eyes.

"Fine then…go ahead see the boy" Hinata looked up at her father and smiled.

"R-Really!" He nodded. She ran towards her father and hugged him taking him off guard.

"Arigatou father" She smiled as she let go of him and ran out the manor.

"Haishi-sama Hinata-sama has just left the-"

"It's alright…I told her its okay" The other Hyuuga nodded.

&&&&&&&&

Hinata rushes to get to the hospital as quickly as she could bumping into people in the process but she didn't care she wanted to see Sasuke.

She finally made it to the hospital and opened the door to his room. Sasuke looked at the door as black eyes met white. The next thing her knew he was being knocked back into the bed. Hinata was lying on top of him hugging him.

"Sasuke-kun I'm so glad that you're okay" She whispered as she cried on his shirt…hospital gown more like it.

"Hinata…" Neji looked at the two as he smiled.

"Well I'll leave you two alone…" He stated as he stood up and left the room.

When he left Hinata looked up at Sasuke. "I was really worried about you Sasuke-kun…I was so worried" He smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I didn't mean to make you worry…gomen" He whispered as he kissed the top of her head. "I thought that your father didn't want you coming? That's what Neji told me"

"Hai…but he finally changed his mind" She smiled as she looked up at him. She leaned forward towards his face pressing her forehead to his looking at him.

"H-Hinata…" He blushed as he looked at her.

"Sasuke-kun…I love you" She said before she kissed him. His eyes were wide as he looked at her.

"_She loves me…" _ He thought as he soon closed his eyes and started to kiss her back. When they parted he looked at her and smiled.

"I love you too Hinata and I want you always by my side…forever" She nodded as she smiled at him.

"I'll always be by your side Sasuke-kun no matter what" She smiled as he kissed him once again.

&&&&&&&&&&

The blonde who had finally awakened could hear the Uchiha and Hyuuga proclaiming their love for each other. He frowned but then a small smile appeared on his face.

"_She loves him…although I still want her for myself I have to give up on her. She needs to be happy and Sasuke needs to be happy as well and Hinata is just the right person to make him happy" _Naruto closed his eyes once more not wanting to let Hinata and Sasuke that he was now awake.

&&&&&&&&

"When I get out of here I'm going to spend every single moment with you okay" Hinata blushed as she still lay on top of Sasuke.

"H-Hai…"

He held her close to him inhaling her scent. "I love you Hinata and I always will no matter what" She smiled as she blushed.

"I love you Sasuke-kun"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Well Sasuke and Hinata are now back together. They no longer have to deal with Naruto trying to bug them anymore since Naruto vowed to himself let Hinata go but now Sasuke and Hinata must deal with a certain pink haired girl. **

**Thanks for all your reviews. Please leave reviews and I'll update soon **


	14. Chapter 14

**Only You – Chapter Fourteen**

Sasuke was still in the hospital and Hinata visited him everyday. Naruto was already out of the hospital due to him healing much faster since he has the Kyuubi inside of him.

Hinata looked outside the window as she then looked back at Sasuke. "S-Sasuke-kun…Naruto-kun today he talked to me" Sasuke shot his head over to look at Hinata.

"He what?! Did he hurt you?" He asked as he looked at her in a worried way. She shook her head causing him to sigh in relief.

"He was telling me that he was sorry for what he did…"

**Flashback:**

**As the Hyuuga girl was walking she froze when she noticed the blonde up ahead looking at her making his way towards her. She quickly turned around to run. She feared him since that day.**

"**HINATA! WAIT" He yelled out as he was running towards her. She continued running faster to make her way towards the hospital building to see Sasuke. **

**She was almost there until she felt his grip on her wrist. She flinched as she felt his touch. "P-Please…please N-Naruto… don't-"**

**Before she could even finish her sentence Naruto cut her off. "I'm sorry…I never meant to scare you. And I what I did was wrong…I understand if you never want to see me again or even be my friend after what I attempted to do to you. But I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry" He stated as he let her go. **

**She turned to look at him. "I-I don't know what to say to you at this present time Naruto-kun…you really scared me" She admitted as she looked at him. Naruto could still see the fear in her eyes as she was talking to him. **

"**It's going to take me time to forgive you…but I will never stop being your friend Naruto-kun" She stated as she looked at him. **

**He noticed her smiling at him but her eyes still held fear of him. He sighed as he looked away from her sadly.**

"…**Hinata…please don't look at me like that" He said in a hurt tone. "Everyone looks at me like that…and to see you of all people looking at me with fear…it hurts me" **

"**W-What do you mean people look at you like that?" She asked quite curious as to what he was talking about. **

"**Hinata…I-I what I'm about to tell no one knows besides the adults, Hokage, Jounin and Iruka-sensei" Hinata looked at him waiting for him to tell her. **

"**Hinata…inside me there is a demon…called the Kyuubi it's the nine tails fox" Hinata eyes widened as she looked at him.**

"**You mean to tell me the s-same thing that nearly destroyed our village years ago?!" He nodded as he looked at her. **

"**Because of this…monster is inside of me people hated me and called me a monster and they all look at with fear and pure hate. It's been like that for years now and it's still happening. You never looked at me with fear before Hinata and seeing you look at me like you are now…it's hurts me to know that the person that I care for is afraid of me" He stated honestly as he looked at her. **

**She said nothing but stare at him in shock. All this time Naruto had that demon inside of him…she had no idea. **

"**I understand if you don't want to be my friend since you know what I really am…I just wanted you to know what I really am" He stated as he started to walk away from her. **

**Hinata watched him as he was walking away. She felt bad that she was looking at like that when he has been looked at like that all his life by the villagers. She didn't want to stop being his friend no she didn't want that, she didn't want that at all.**

**She ran towards Naruto embracing him and catching him off guard. **

"**H-Hinata…?!" He said in a surprised tone.  
**

"**Naruto-kun is Naruto-kun to me…not the Kyuubi. I will never look down upon you Naruto-kun. Just because the Kyuubi is inside of you doesn't mean you are the Kyuubi itself. You didn't kill those people back then…it was the Kyuubi not you…what's inside of you doesn't make you it…you are Naruto not Kyuubi" She stated as she still held him in an embrace. **

"**H-Hinata…" He stuttered. **

**Hinata felt wetness on her cheeks as she pulled back to see Naruto…crying. "Naruto-kun…why are you crying…?" She asked as she still held him in her arms.**

"**Your words…they mean a lot Hinata-chan…arigatou…arigatou" He smiled weakly as he looked at her. She nodded as she let him go. **

"**Just remember you are Naruto-kun not Kyuubi" She smiled as she waved to him before walking off. **

"**I am Uzumaki Naruto not the Kyuubi…Uzumaki Naruto future leader of this Village…Hokage" He reminded himself as he smiled to himself. **

"_**Arigatou Hinata-chan" **_

**End of Flashback  
**

"And that's what happen" She stated as she looked at her boyfriend. Though she didn't dare tell him about the Kyuubi not knowing if Naruto wanted her to tell him or not so she didn't tell him that part.

Sasuke looked at her and nodded. "As long as he didn't attempt to hurt you…I guess its fine then" He stated as he looked at her while smiling. "You know…I was happy to hear that you said you loved me. I've wanted to tell you that for the longest now but I never told you…but I'm glad that you love me back" He smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her.

She blushed and just as she was getting ready to say something else Sakura came inside.

"Oh Hinata…I didn't know you were still here" Both Hinata and Sasuke turned they're heads to look at the pink headed girl.

"Sakura-san…." Hinata mumbled as she looked away from her. Sakura made her way over towards the other chair opposite of Sasuke's bed.

"Sasuke-kun how are you doing?" She asked as she looked at him while smiling.

"Okay…I guess" He replied as he looked at her. Hinata watched to two interact with each other trying her best not to get jealous at the fact the Sakura was openly flirting with Sasuke.

Sasuke on the other hand didn't seem to notice Sakura's flirting or it was just that he was ignoring it. "So Sasuke-kun what do you have planned after this? Do you maybe want to hang out with me?" She asked as she looked at him while blushing.

"No I can't…I'm spending time Hinata when I get out of here" Hinata noticed Sakura's pout as she tried hard not to laugh.

"Oh…well I understand…I mean after all she is your _girlfriend_" Sakura stated as she looked over at Hinata and flashed her a fake smile. Hinata said nothing as she looked at Sakura.

"Excuse me…I'll be right back" Hinata said as she stood up from her seat. Sasuke looked at her and he grabbed her hand causing Sakura to frown and turn her head away from the couple.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he looked. She smiled as she looked down at him.

"I'll be right b-back Sasuke-kun I'm only going to get a bottle of water" She smiled but gasped when Sasuke pulled her arm down causing her to fall on him.

He kissed her right in front of Sakura not caring if Sakura was pissed off or not…besides Hinata was his girlfriend and he was going to kiss her whenever he wanted to and in front of anyone and that includes her father and overly protective cousin.

"Come back quickly okay…I'm going to be lonely without you by my side" He whispered for only her to hear but Sakura heard it perfectly.

"I'll be here Sasuke-kun so that way you won't be so lonely" She smiled brightly at him and much to her dismay he ignored her as if she said nothing.

"I'll be back Sasuke-kun" The Hyuuga smiled as she got up from off of him and walked out the room.

He sighed as he watched her leave the room. He glanced over at Sakura. "So…what brings you here?" He asked trying to start a conversation so it wouldn't be quite and awkward while he was alone in there with her.

"To see you of course Sasuke-kun" She smiled. He nodded as he looked away from her.

"So were you hungry I can get you something to eat if you'll like" He shook his head.

"Hinata already brought me something to eat earlier…she made me some miso" He stated as he looked at her Sakura noticing her frown.

"Tch…so she did. Doesn't she know that you're not supposed to eat that stuff you're only supposed to eat-"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but weren't just asking me if I was I hungry so you could buy me something to eat?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes at her.

She blushed as she looked away from him. "W-Well I…ano…gomen" She mumbled earning a grunt noise from the Uchiha.

"Whatever…" It was quite for the longest until Sakura spoke once more.

"Why don't you like me Sasuke-kun?" He looked startled by her question as he looked at her.

"N-Nani?!"

"Why don't you like me? Why do you choose her over me when it's clear that I'm the one that always loved you not her but me"

The Uchiha groaned at the chose of topic. "Hinata makes me happy…when I'm with her I feel…I feel like I use to feel when my clan was alive" Sakura eyes widened at his words. "Hinata makes me feel like no other girl has before she has this affect on me that you don't Sakura…that's way I like her more so that I do you. In fact to be honest Sakura there was once a time when I did have a little crush on you" Sakura started to blush as she looked at him.

"But that was when were about ten…and the crush didn't last long when I realized how annoying you were" He stated with a smirk as he looked at her.

Sakura didn't seem to hear the last part since all she heard was the first part. "Oh Sasuke-kun…I-I can't believe that you use to like me" She smiled widely.

"No didn't you just hear I said I didn't last long because you were-"He stopped talking when he realized that her hand was touching his and she moved to sat on the bed instead of the chair she was just sitting on.

"Sasuke-kun…" She purred as she leaned down putting her face on the crook of his neck.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Sakura?! The hell away from me!" But the pink headed girl ignored him.

"Sasuke-kun I love you…why can't you see that" She whispered in his ear. He tensed at hearing her whisper in his ear. The way she was doing was just like Hinata would whenever she would tease him making him blush…just like he was now.

No he didn't like Sakura but that…what she was doing…it was making him blush.

"Sasuke-kun…" She purred once more pressing her lips to his neck. As all this was happening Hinata came into the room.

"Alright Sasuke-kun I'm back so you don't have to-" She stopped talking when she saw Sakura laying on top of Sasuke kissing his neck not even stopping even though she was now in the room. She looked at Sasuke who wore a blush on his face but his eyes opened as he looked at Hinata with wide eyes.

"Hinata!" He quickly said a he pushed Sakura off of him causing her to fall to the ground.

Hinata looked away from the two as she walked towards him and sat down on the chair acting as if she had never seen anything.

Both Sakura and Sasuke looked at her wondering if she was going to explode anytime soon but Hinata just kept quite not looking at neither one of them.

"H-Hina-"

Hinata glanced up looking at her boyfriend. "What?" She said in an icy cold tone that would scare Anko and the fifth hokage. Both Sasuke and Sakura looked at her in a nervous way.

"I-It wasn't what it look-"

"You sure did look like you were enjoying it" She frowned as she looked at him and then to Sakura.

"And why are you flirting with him anyways? Are you trying to make my life miserable?! Are you?! First you take Naruto-kun away from me and now you aiming for Sasuke-kun once again! What is it? Are you trying to make me unhappy?" She glared at Sakura who was saying nothing but staring at her in shock.

"I-"

Hinata held up her hand. "I don't want to hear it…in fact I rather tired of looking at you face" Sasuke watched Hinata yelling at Sakura…he was shocked.

"Well if you're so tired of looking at my face then leave so I can be alone with Sasuke-kun" Sakura hissed.

"No you leave! He isn't yours Sakura and he will never be. He doesn't like you okay. Can you get that through that head of yours" The Hyuuga asked.

Sakura gasped. "Are you saying that I have a big head?" She frowned.

"Well I wasn't implying that but since you did say that I will say that…you do have a big head" Sakura glared at her while she glared back.

Sasuke was stuck in the middle as he watched the two yell they're heads off at each other. He would stop the two but…he was having way too much fun watching this scene before him.

"Why you…" Sakura hissed as she looked at the Hyuuga.

"Why don't you find some other guy to mess with and leave Sasuke-kun alone. Is it so hard for you to find a boyfriend that you insist on trying to flirt with other girl's boyfriends?! I wonder what Lee-san and Naruto-kun sees in you"

"They both see plenty and not only them but most of the male population in Konoha see plenty. You are just jealous that no boy in this village has never look twice at you"

"I can care less about that" Sakura snorted.

"Yeah right. You know as much as I do that you just dream of having my looks…I mean who doesn't" She smirked in an arrogant way. Hinata frowned as she looked at Sakura.

"Looks aren't everything Sakura"

"Humpf…only ugly people say that" She snickered. Hinata continued to frown as she looked at the pink haired girl.

Sasuke decided that now was a time to say something. "Listen Sakura I think that-"

"Tch I don't care anymore…I'll be seeing you later Sasuke-kun" She stated as she stood up and started to walk towards the door but stopped and she ran back towards Sasuke and kissed him in the cheek smirking at Hinata as she did it. When she finished she ran out the room.

Hinata grew very angry at the site she just saw and was about to run after Sakura and give her a lesson or two but Sasuke was holding her back.

"Hinata come on now it's-"

**SLAP**

"Don't touch me" She hissed as tears ran down her face. He looked shocked as he looked at her as he was touching his cheek. "Why didn't you try to stop her huh? Why did you let her kiss you? **_TWICE_** she kissed you _twice_ and you…why?" She cried as she buried her head in her hands.

"Why…why Sasuke-kun" She sobbed. "You just said that you loved me…and-and" She started crying once more. He looked at her as he placed both of his arms around her even though she was struggling to get out of his hold but he wouldn't let her.

"I'm sorry Hinata-him…I'm sorry that I made you cry. I don't want to ever see tears in your eyes and I'm sorry…I never meant to…I'm sorry please forgive me" He whispered with his head in the crook of her neck.

"S-Sasuke-kun" She croaked as she tore away from him to look at her. He looked at the tears that were still streaming down her cheeks.

"You look beautiful Hinata-hime…even though I don't like seeing tears in your eyes…you still look very beautiful to me…you always will even if you get really big and over weight I'll still love you" He smiled as he watched her blush.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun…and I'm sorry that you seen me out of character" She stated as she looked away from him. He chuckled as he looked at her.

"It's okay…besides I like the out of character Hinata" He smiled as he looked at her. She blushed as she buried her head in his chest as she started crying once more.

"H-Hinata-chan?! Why are you crying again?" He asked in a confused tone.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun…i-it's just that I love you so much…it hurts but not in a bad way. You mean a lot to me and I don't want to lose you to her like I did with Naruto-kun. Sasuke-kun…promise me that you'll never leave my side and always be here for me. I don't know what I'll do if I lost you to someone" She admitted.

Her words touched him as he wrapped his arms around her. "You don't have to worry I'll never leave your side…never because you know I'll always be here for you Hinata" He assured her as he lifted her head up so her could look her.

He leaned forward and kissed her. "I love you" He whispered in between their kissing.

&&&&&&&&&

Two hours has passed since Sasuke and Hinata's little talk. "Sasuke-san" Both Sasuke and Hinata looked up.

"Well Sasuke-san you get to go home today" The nurse smiled brightly as she looked at him. Hinata smiled as she looked back at Sasuke while grinning. He smiled at her expression as he looked back at the nurse.

"But I would advise you not to go on any missions for while until you completely healed"

"Then why in the hell are you letting go?" He asked her. She seemed shocked at the young boys tone.

"Well Sasuke-san you are able to leave the hospital but you can't go on any extreme missions…just not yet" Sasuke scoffed as he looked away from her.

"Thank you" Hinata smiled as she looked at the nurse. The nurse smiled as she looked at Hinata as she left the room.

"So are you ready to spend the whole day with me hime" He asked.

"Hm…let me think" Sasuke frowned as he looked at her smirking face. He pulled her closer towards him. "Don't tease me Hinata-him…I don't like it when you tease me" He smiled as he noticed her blushing face.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun" She smiled sweetly at him. He grinned as he let go of her and stood up walking towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to change now…" He stated as he disappeared into the bathroom. She waited until he came out of the bathroom. She looked around the room and then towards the bed. She noticed something that caught her eye as he looked under the pillow.

It was a picture. She picked it up and looked at her. It was a picture that she doesn't even remember happening. It was of her and Sasuke at the age of seven from what it looked like and Itachi was also in the picture holding both Sasuke and Hinata in his arms but his face was scribbled out a bit but she could still tell that it was Itachi.

She stared at the picture for the longest. _"I don't remember this…I didn't even know Sasuke-kun and I knew each other then. I mean sure we were both always in the same class but…" _ She looked back at the picture. In the picture Hinata was holding onto Sasuke and Sasuke was…blushing.

"Hey what are you doing?" Hinata jumped causing her to drop the picture. "A-Ano…I-it was nothing" She stated but he ignored her as he went to pick up the picture.

"Ah…I see you were looking at this picture of us"

"Demo…Sasuke-kun I can't remember that day" She admitted to him.

"Che…you know what?" She looked at him.

"W-What?"

"I can't remember this either. I found it in the Uchiha manor….it was in Itachi's old room along with some other pictures of us three…I liked this one the most so I always keep it with me" She looked at Sasuke.

"But how come we can't remember…t-that we use to be friends?" She asked as she looked at the picture once more.

"Well with what happened with my clan I most likely wiped all the memories I had before the incident causing me to forget about you…and you well liking Naruto and then your mother being ill…I guess we must have forgotten about each other" He stated as he looked at her.

"But none of that matters now…I have you and you have me" He smiled as he looked at her.

"Ne Sasuke-kun can we go to the Uchiha manor…I really want to see those other pictures" She asked as she looked at him.

He smiled as he nodded. "Sure…" He really didn't want to go back there since it brought back so many memories…memories that he didn't want to be in his head. But Hinata wanted to see the pictures so he decided to go anyways.

&&&&&&&&&&

As the couple was walking towards the Uchiha manor they were stopped by Sakura. Sasuke groaned as he held Hinata's hand tightly to make sure she didn't jump on the pink headed girl from what happened earlier.

"What do you want Sakura?" Sakura smiled as she walked closer towards the two. "Well I said that I'll be seeing you Sasuke-kun didn't I?"

"And didn't I tell you that I'm spending my day with Hinata my _girlfriend_" He said the word 'girlfriend' as if he was trying to let Sakura know to give up on him.

"You did?! I don't remember I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. But now that I see you we all can just hang out" Hinata frowned as she looked at Sakura. Sasuke sighed once more.

"Sakura listen I'm spending my day today with Hinata and her alone…no one else you got that. Come on Hinata let's go" He stated as he started to walk.

Sakura glared at Hinata as she watched the two walk off.

"Geez that girl can be irksome" Sasuke sighed. Hinata giggled as she moved closer towards him.

"Well we are here" He stated as he looked up at the Uchiha manor. They both walk inside towards Itachi's old room. If it was one room that he didn't want to go into it was Itachi's room but he would go in there quickly and grab the pictures and bring them into another room.

"Hinata you wait out here I'll bring the pictures out here okay" She nodded as she watched him walk inside the room and then come quickly out.

"That was fast"

"I didn't want to stay long in his room" She nodded.

The couple walked towards the living room area as Sasuke sat down all the pictures on the floor. "Wow these are a lot of pictures…" Hinata gaped as she looked at them all.

"Yeah…it is" He watched her as she started looking at all the different pictures.

"Yeah look at this one…it looks like you're trying to kiss me Mr. Uchiha" She teased him as she handed him the picture.

Sasuke looked at the picture it looked like someone had taken the picture without either one of them knowing.

The looked at mostly all the pictures laughing at some while Sasuke glared at the ones he saw that had just her and Itachi in them.

"Sasuke-kun are you jealous?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"No…I just don't like the idea of that guy being so close to you in this picture and in that one…and the other…there are like 20 different pictures with just you and him" He frowned.

"So you are jealous?" She giggled.

"No I am not!" He retorted.

"Okay-okay-okay no need to bite my head off about it" She sighed. He looked away from her.

"So it looks like the only person we have getting in out way in Sakura huh?" He asked her as he looked over at his girlfriend. She nodded.

"Both Kiba-kun and Naruto-kun are okay with us being together now and so is Ino-chan" She stated. Sasuke nodded.

"Don't worry though she'll be off our backs sooner or later" He stated to her. She nodded as she crawled over towards Sasuke as he pulled her onto his lap.

"You are forever mines Hinata-chan you remember that okay" He felt her nod her head against his chest.

"Forever yours and forever mines" She whispered as she looked up at him. They both stared at each other for the longest until she leaned in and kissed him.

This kiss was much different than the rest of their kisses this one was more…passionate. As they pulled apart Sasuke looked at her in a loving way.

"I love you…my hime"

"And I love you my prince" She smiled blushing at what she just said. He smiled as he pulled her closer towards him.

"Yes you are my hime and I am you prince and it'll always be like that"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Okay that was that chapter. The next chapter coming up I'm sorry to say will be the last chapter. I know I know but I'm trying to finish most of my fics so I can bring my other ones on here that I have already started on. **

**Please leave reviews for the chapter and the next chapter should be here soon **


	15. Chapter 15: Part 1

**Only You – Chapter Fifteen**

**Warning: This chapter starts off when they are all 22 years old …this chapter will be rather long. Originally this was going to be the last chapter but it's not going to be. Now on with the story….**

**Pt. 1**

Years past since they were younger and Sasuke and Hinata were now both twenty-two years old. Sasuke was now an ANBU captain while Hinata was a Medical Nin.

Hinata looked at an old picture of her and Sasuke when they were younger. She smiled as she looked at the picture before setting it back down. She then walked out of her apartment and towards the hospital.

A lot has changed over the years. Sakura had finally given up on Sasuke and turned to Lee. Both Sakura and Lee have been dating for two years so far. Neji was with TenTen now.

Shikamaru and Ino were together. Chouji met a girl just recently name Maya while Naruto was now even engaged to this girl that he was to protect on one of his mission. Her name was name was Chisa. She was a very pretty girl with light brown hair that barely pasted her shoulders and grey eyes; she had a very soft tone whenever she spoke.

Chisa quickly became friends with her. She was a very kind person who loved Naruto. Hinata smiled at the thought of Chisa and Naruto.

Kiba was currently in the process of an arranged marriage and seems happy seeing that the girl he is going to marry is someone he likes. As for Shino he was dating a girl who he met in the village who shares the same interest as him…bugs.

"_Everyone has someone…" _ She sighed to herself as she walked out the door of her apartment.

As she was walking she continued thinking about Sasuke. Things were going so well for them but he suddenly broke up with her saying that he does love her but it was best if they stayed friends.

That was actually two weeks after he was released from the hospital that day. She still sees Sasuke around the village and they do speak but not like they use to when they were dating.

Sasuke of course wasn't dating anyone just like her but he seems pretty close to this new girl in the village name Hiromi. Hinata was sort of jealous of the woman seeing that every time Hinata sees Sasuke Hiromi is with Sasuke.

She never like running into Sasuke when he was with that women. He always had his arms draped around her while the women always had her arm wrapped around his waist.

Hinata shuddered at the thought of his with _that_ woman. She still loves Sasuke and she doesn't know he still loves her or not…but if he did it probably wouldn't be the type of love she feels for him still.

As she was walking she bumps into Sai. He joined they're village when they were fifteen years old. She remembers Naruto and Sakura saying how they didn't like the guy. She giggled at the thought seeing that the three are on all friends.

"Hello Hinata-chan" He said as he looks at her. She smiled at him.

"Hello to you too Sai-kun" She smiled. Her and Sai have become friends and often speak to each other whenever they can. No the two don't like each other they are just friends and that's all.

"So are you off to the hospital?" Sai asked as he looked at her. She nodded her head as she looked past him and saw Sasuke with Hiromi.

She slightly frowned which Sai notices but says nothing about it. "Well I better let you go" He says as he walks off.

Hinata looked at Sai and nodded. "Ja ne Sai-kun" She waved as she watched him leave.

"Oh hello Hinata" The Hyuuga tensed as she frowned but put on a fake smile as she turned around to face the voice.

"Hello Hiromi-san" She smiled. Hiromi smiled as she looked at Hinata. Hiromi was a nice kind girl almost like Chisa but didn't have a soft spoken voice like her and wasn't as shy as Chisa was.

Sasuke looked at Hinata and noticed that she wouldn't meet his eyes until he spoke. "So are you headed to work?" He asked. He noticed the look in her eyes as she looked at him…the look was there every time she looked at him. Her expression didn't show it but her eyes did…the same saddens was still in her eyes like from the day he broke up with her.

"Hai…I am and I must get going" She stated as she walked past him and Hiromi. Sasuke stared at her retreat but looked back at Hiromi when he heard her speak.

"Hinata seemed a little distance today but not just today…yesterday as well. I asked Naruto and Chisa did they notice anything but they said no. I even asked everyone else and they said she seemed fine to them" She looked up at the Uchiha.

"It seems like she is only acting like that around us" She then looked away from him. "Maybe she is still hurting…after all you two use to date…it probably hurts her to see us around each other so much" Sasuke looked at her for a moment.

"I highly doubt that's what the problem is. Hinata-chan is fine trust me" He stated which he knew wasn't true but didn't feel like talking about Hinata at the time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata finally arrived at the hospital and as soon as she walked in Katsu the new male intern came running straight to her.

"Hi Hinata-chan I have-I mean we have been waiting for you to arrive" Hinata smiled as she looked at the male. Katsu…how could she forget this male has a huge crush on her. She knows it and she thinks he knows that she knows. There was no doubt in her mind Katsu was very charming. He had jet black hair, piercing sea green eyes; he was tan like Kiba and about four inches taller than Sasuke.

"Oh well I am here now" He grinned as he looked at her.

"Oh hey can you come with me?" She looked at him in a questioning way.

"Well you see there is this little girl she broke her arm and I wanted to know if you could heal it. She's a really sweet girl and I enjoyed talking to her and I was telling her about you and she wanted to meet you" Hinata nodded as she looked at the blacked haired man.

"Okay then follow me"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When they arrived in the room Hinata eyes lit up in sparkles as she looked at the little girl. "So kawaii" She blushed while Katsu smiled as he looked down at Hinata.

The little girl looked to be around four years old and she had light brown hair that was in two ponytails with bangs and she too had green eyes just like Katsu.

"What is your name?" Hinata asked as she walked closer towards the girl.

"K-Karin…" She stuttered as she looked at Hinata in a shy way. Hinata smiled.

"I am Hinata, Karin it's nice to meet you" Karin smiled as she held onto her teddy bear.

"I-I…it's nice to m-meet you Hinara" She smiled. Hinata smiled at how cute the little girl sound even when she said her name wrong.

Hinata looked at her arm. "Well you hurt you arm huh? Well let me see that" Karin nodded as she showed her broken arm.

Katsu watched as Hinata began to heal the little girls arm as he smile to himself. "You're truly amazing Hinata-chan" Hinata blushed as she turned slightly to look at the male.

"You're always trying to give me complements aren't you Katsu-kun" She smiled at the blushing male but then his face turned serious.

"Hinata may I have a word with you" Hinata noticed his tone and knew that whatever it was must be serious seeing that he only calls her without the 'chan' being adding when there is something important that he needs to tell her.

Hinata nodded as she looked back at Karin. "I'll be right back okay Karin-chan" The little girl smiled as she looked at Hinata.

"Promise" She asked as she looked at Hinata. Hinata smiled as she patted the young girl's head.

"I promise" She smiled sweetly before walking out the room with Katsu.

&&&&&&&&&&

"What is it Katsu-kun?" She noticed the sad expression on his face.

"Karin…her parents were both killed" Hinata gasped as she looked at him. "They attacked by some cloud ninjas while they were on they're way back here to Konoha. Karin was sparred only left with a broken arm…it was a ninja from our village that found Karin and they brought her back here" Katsu paused to looked at Hinata.

Hinata looked at the window at Karin who was smiling while waving at her. Hinata smiled back with a weak smile. "Does she have any family members?" She asked as she then looked at Katsu.

He shook his head. "No…she only had her parents" Hinata felt so sorry for the girl and wanted to cry for her.

"Katsu-kun I'm going to let her live with me" Katsu's eyes widened as he looked at her.

"A-Are you sure? I mean…having a child around it can be a big responsibility" Hinata frowned at him.

"Katsu-kun! Karin is alone now…she has no one…I will take her with me" Katsu saw her determined expression as he nodded and sighed.

"I guess you are right…I will inform Hokage-sama about this" Hinata nodded. "Karin may leave with you today…" Katsu stated as he turned around to get ready to walk away but then he stopped.

"I have a feeling Karin will be very happy to leave with you" Hinata smiled brightly as she watched Katsu walked away.

Hinata walked back into the room with Karin. "Karin-chan would you like to come live with me?" She asked the young girl. Karin smiled brightly as she looked at Hinata.

"R-Really Karin can come live with Hinata?" Karin smiled brightly at her.

"_So cute she talks in third person" _Hinata smiled as he nodded her head to Karin's question.

"Yes you can…but we are not leaving now. I have to work but when I get off we will leave and I'll take you to your new home" Karin smiled as she jumped up and down in the bed.

Hinata giggled. "Does Karin stay in this room until you come back to get me?" She asked. Hinata shook her head. She didn't want the girl to stay in the room all by herself.

"Come with me Karin-chan" Karin grinned as she jumped down from the bed and walked over to Hinata. Hinata held out her hand for the little girl and Karin took her hand and started swinging it back and fourth.

"Will Karin always stay with Hinata?" She asked as they were now walking in the hallway of the hospital.

Hinata looked down at her. "Do you want to?" Karin nodded excitedly. "Then Karin-chan will stay with me always" Karin jumped up and down.

"Forever with Hinata" She yelled out in a happy singing tone. Hinata giggled at her antics as she continued walking.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Work was over and Hinata was now walking with Karin by her side. Karin looked up at Hinata and blushed. "Karin wants to ask you something" Hinata nodded.

"Go ahead and ask me anything" She noticed the embarrass look on her face.

"Karin wants to k-know if you'll be her mother" Hinata looked a little taken back at this as she looked at her.

"_She wants me to be her mother…" _

"I-If it bothers Hinata…then you don't have to be Karin's mother" She said in a sad tone. "I just wanted Hinata to be my mother because Karin's real mommy died" Hinata noticed the tears in the young girl's eyes.

Hinata bent down as she looked at Karin. She embraced Karin in her arms. "Yes I can be your mother Karin…you can call me mommy" She smiled as she held the little girl in her arms.

She felt Karin pull away from her as she smiles as the tears slowly went away. "K-Karin is happy that you'll be my mommy" She smiled as she looked at her.

Hinata smiled as she stood up. "Now come on let's go home" Karin grinned.

"Yes to my new home" Karin started skipping while she held Hinata's hand.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Hinata arrived she saw…Sasuke waiting by her doorstep. "S-Sasuke-kun…?" She looked at him in shock. "What are you doing here?" Karin looked at the man and smiled.

"Ne-ne mommy is this daddy?" She asked looked at Hinata while tugging her sleeve. Hinata eyes widened as she looked at Karin and did Sasuke who was blushing.

"No-No this isn't…" Karin pouted.

"T-Then where is daddy? Will Karin see daddy tonight?" She asked. Hinata looked down at the ground before looking over at Sasuke who was blocking her door.

"Excuse me…" She whispered. Sasuke moved out of the way as he watched Hinata and the little girl walk into the apartment as he followed.

"Is this where mommy lives" Karin smiled.

Sasuke looked at Hinata and the Karin. _"Why does she continue to call her mommy?" _ He watched as Hinata took the little girl in the back. He just took a seat down on the couch waiting for Hinata to come back and when she did the young girl wasn't with her.

"Where is the kid?"

"She is sleeping" She stated as she took a seat next to him. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she looked at him.

"You first tell me why that girl called you her mother" Hinata sighed as she began telling her just what Katsu told her earlier. Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes.

"I see…so you're going to be taking care of her now?" He watched as she nodded her head.

"Now again why are you here?" She asked him once more.

He smirked as he looked at her. "What can't a guy come over to visit a friend" He noticed how she tensed at the word 'friend'. He looked away from her

"Listen Hinata I-"

"So are you and Hiromi dating yet?" She asked cutting him off.

"No…but we are pretty close. Maybe…soon" She looked away from him.

"I see…well I am tired so you're going to have to leave!" She snapped out as she stood up with her back facing him. He stood up as he touched her shoulder.

"Hinata I-"

"Don't touch me! Just leave me alone…and leave" She stated but he didn't once move since he could hear her sobs.

"Hinata please don't cry…you know I hate seeing you cry" He tried touching her again only to be slapped. He held his cheek as he looked at her.

"Why! Why did you just dump me like that! I loved you so much and then you told me how much you loved me…and the next thing I know you dump me saying that we should just stay friends" He watched as the tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Hinata-chan I'm sorry I really am. I do still love you and that will always remain but…I just want to be fri-"

"I don't want to hear it! Just get out and leave me alone. Don't ever talk to me! I hate you for breaking my heart…just leave now!" She cried as she walked towards her door and opened it while not looking at him.

Sasuke looked at her. "Hina-"

"I'm waiting" He then walked passed her looking at her as he walked past. When he was finally out the apartment she slammed the door. He could hear her cries which felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart.

"Hinata…I do still love you…I do" He whispered as he touched her door before walking away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the Uchiha was walking home he was stopped by Hiromi. She looked at him as he looked at her.

"Sasuke-kun…we need to talk" He looked at her as he nodded. He walked beside her.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about Hiromi?"

"Us…" He looked at her as he corked an eyebrow up at her.

"Us? I didn't know that it was an us yet?" He smirked as he looked at her. Hiromi shook her head as she frowned at the Uchiha which shocked him.

"I'm being serious Sasuke-kun…I'm…I'm getting married" His eyes widened as he looked at her.

"W-What?! Since when did this happen?"

"It's an arranged marriage…but the guy that I'm marrying he was once my best friend one who I loved and I-I…I want to marry him" She blurted out the last part not meeting his gaze.

He stared at her for a moment. "Fine…it's not like I care" She smiled as she looked at him.

"You know you care" She teased as she looked at his blushing face. "But on a serious note…I think that you should hook back up with Hinata" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"N-Nani!"

"Yes…she loves you and I know you still love her and don't want to be more than just 'friends' as you say it. I once over heard her talking to Chisa…and she told Chisa that she missed you dearly and didn't understand why you would just leave her the way you did. Why did you do that?" She asked him.

He looked away from her as he looked to the ground remembering why he had it done it in the first place.

**Flashback**

**The young Uchiha was just coming from the Uchiha manor with his girlfriend Hinata. He smiled as he looked at her. **

"**I love you" He watched her blush when he told her that. He loved her so much and was glad that she was with him. **

"**Say Hinata-chan what do you want to do?" He asked as he looked at her. She still held the pictures in her hands. He let her take some pictures of her choice while he kept the rest. It was even a video tape with Itachi, him and Hinata but they have yet to watch it. **

"**A-Ano…anything" She giggled. **

"**You're always full of giggles aren't you Hinata-chan?" She just snuggled herself closer to him. **

**He smiled to himself as he looked at her. "Well how about we just go walking around okay" She nodded her head as she looked at him. **

**As the two were walking Hinata stopped causing Sasuke to stop as he turned to look at her. **

"**Oi Hinata-chan what-"He stopped talking when he noticed the nervous look on her face. "Hinata…" He looked up to notice a male walking towards them. **

**He was tall with black hair, grey eyes and he was sort of tan like Kiba and he looked to be around eighteen years old. He was wearing clothes just like him but his shirt was black and so were his shorts. His expression was cold and distance but his eyes…held a killing intent. Not like he was intending to kill either Sasuke or Hinata but from what Sasuke could tell this guy's eyes just looks like that. **

"**It's been awhile, ne Hyuuga Hinata" The male smirk in an evil way as he looked at her. **

"**H-Hai…i-it has been hasn't it…Tsume-san" Sasuke noticed her shaky voice and how tightly she was holding on his hand. Sasuke looked up at the guy and frowned. **

"**Aw you're calling me Tsume-san now? What happened to the 'kun' like when you were younger?" He smirked. "Ah I guess it doesn't matter now does it" **

"**W-What are you d-doing here in Konoha?" She asked him. **

"_**So the guy isn't from here" **_**Sasuke thought as he looked at Tsume. **

"**What am I doing here?! Hinata you know I live here in Konoha why ask me such a question" **

"**You know w-what I mean" Sasuke's eyes widened at the way she sounded. She sounded almost angry. **

**Tsume started chuckling. "Well…I decided to come back just to see you Hinata" Hearing this Sasuke frowned at the guy as he put his arm around Hinata pulling her closer to him. **

**Tsume looked at Sasuke. "What?! Who is this guy Hinata?" He asked glaring at Sasuke. **

"**A-Ano…this is Sasuke-kun m-my boyfriend" Sasuke watched as Tsume was glaring holes in his eyes as his eyebrow started twitching at the word 'boyfriend'.**

"**Ah I see…your boyfriend" Tsume glares at Hinata and then Sasuke. "Tch…I'll see you at home Hyuuga Hinata" He smirked as he walked off. **

**Sasuke did a double look when the guy said that. "He'll see you at home?! What does that mean?" Hinata looked down at the ground. **

"**A-Ano…Tsume-san's clan was k-killed and his parents were close friends with my father so when they passed away father agreed to let Tsume-san live in the Hyuuga manor. But Tsume-san…ano doesn't have a stable mind and he did something very bad which lead him to live Konoha but it seems like he is back now" Hinata stated.**

"**So the guy is unstable huh?" Hinata nodded. "Answer me this Hinata-chan. Why are you so nervous around him?" **

"**I-I'm not n-nervous" She lied as she smiled brightly at him. He stared at her for the longest before looking away. **

"**I see…well shall we get going?" He asked her with a smile. She nodded her head as the two began walking away. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"**Tsume?! What are you doing back here?" Neji asked him as he looked at the teen in shock. **

**Tsume frowned as he looked at the Hyuuga genius. "I live here don't I?" He snarled as he walked passed him. Neji frowned he didn't like Tsume not one bit but mostly because of what he use to do to Hinata when she was younger. **

**He balled up his fist at the thought. As he watched Tsume walking away. "Damn him…" Neji hissed under his breath.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**As the day went by Sasuke dropped Hinata off back home and told her that he'll see her tomorrow. As Hinata was walking up to her room she saw Tsume standing by her doorway. **

"**So that jerk is your boyfriend huh?" He snarled as he looked at her. She nodded her head as she looked at him. **

**  
"Scared Hinata? Well you should be…and don't go looking for your precious brother Neji because he isn't here he is out training" He smirked as he watched her walked towards him to get to her room. **

**He watched he like a tiger watching his prey. "Goodnight Hinata" He smirked as he watched her shut the door in his face.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

**It was now the next day and Sasuke went to go pick up Hinata but as he was walking towards the gate he noticed Neji arguing with the guy Tsume. **

"**You damn prick stay away from Hinata-sama" Tsume smirked as he looked at the angry Hyuuga. **

"**Me stay away from Hyuuga Hinata? Why do you wish for me to stay away from what's mines" Sasuke heard this and walked straight towards the two glaring at Tsume. **

"**What do you mean what's yours? Hinata-chan isn't yours she is MY girlfriend" Sasuke snapped as he activated his Sharingan. **

**Tsume looked at him in an unimpressed way before looking back at Neji. "Who is this annoying kid and why is he talking to me?" He asked as he looked at Neji. **

**Sasuke frowned as he looked at the black hair ninja. "Che…you-"**

"**I don't have time to listen to brats I'm going now and I'll be back later" He then left. **

**Neji scoffed as did Sasuke. "Sasuke listen to me" Sasuke turned to look at the male Hyuuga. "Keep an eye out on that guy. He is not to be trusted around Hinata-sama at all" **

"**Why what will he do?" Sasuke asked not liking the way it sounded. **

"**Tsume…he-" **

"**Sasuke-kun you're here" Hinata smiled as she ran towards him and hugged him. He smiled as did Neji but inside Sasuke wanted to know what Neji was going to say about Tsume. **

"**So are you ready to go?" She asked. He nodded his head. "Hai…" He looked at Neji as he nodded. **

"**I'll be back later niisan" He smiled as he nodded. **

"**Okay Ja Hinata" He waved as he watched her walk off with Sasuke. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**As Sasuke and Hinata were walking her glanced down at her wanting so badly to ask her about her relationship with Tsume but refrained from doing so. But as he was looking at her he noticed a bruise on her neck. **

"**Hina-chan…what happened to your neck?" He asked he stopped to look at her neck. **

**She stopped walking as well as she touched her neck. "Oh this…ano it's nothing I was training with Hanabi-chan and she sort got a hit on me" She laughed as she looked at him. **

"**I should pay more attention ne Sasuke-kun" She smiled but Sasuke had known by the way she is acting something wasn't right. **

"**Hai…" He responded as he looked at her. He noticed as she let out a sigh of relief before smiling. He stared at her for a few more seconds before looking away from her not thinking anymore about it. **

"**So you wanted to see that video taped today didn't you?" He asked her. She looked up and grinned at him. **

"**Yes I really want to watch it" She smiled. He smiled as he looked at her. "Alright then let's go to my place so we can watch it" He grinned at her.**

**As they were walking towards his place Sasuke could feel eyes on him but as he was looking around himself he didn't spot anything strange so he shrugged it off and thought nothing of it as he continued walking.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"_**That idiot…who in the hell does he think he is messing with what's mines" **_**Tsume thought as he glared holes in the back of Sasuke's head. Tsume wasn't your normal teenager, he had a very unstable mind and has had one ever since he was young when he witnessed his whole clan being murdered right in front of his eyes. **

**Tsume had taking a liking to Hinata when she was very young and became quite possessive of her growing up as a child. He didn't like anyone touching her or looking at her in a way that he did not like, it didn't matter rather if it was female or male if they did anything to make Hinata cry or feel sad he would hurt them.**

**When Hinata became friends with Kiba did not like it one bit and he threaten Kiba more than once telling him if he went near Hinata he would kill him. Yes, Tsume was one crazy possessive person whenever it came to the young Hyuuga. **

**Tsume may have seemed possessive of Hinata but when he was around her he was very mean towards her. This is one of the reasons why Neji doesn't like him. **

**Even though at the time Neji wasn't talking to Hinata he still hated Tsume for treating Hinata the way he did. **

**Tsume glared at the couple once more before walking off back to the Hyuuga manor. "I'll just have to deal with little Miss Hinata when she gets home" He smirked in a devious way was he was walking. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hinata watched as Sasuke put in the tape and walked back towards her to sit down. **

"**Alright it's in…" He stated as he pushed the play button. Both Sasuke and Hinata watched as they saw a little chibi Sasuke frowning at the camera.**

_**On the tape:**_

"_**Say hi Sasuke" Sasuke glared at the camera. **_

"_**No I don't want to say hi. This is stupid why are we recording ourselves anyway Aniki?" Sasuke frowned.**_

"_**Well…it's for memories and maybe one day when you get older you will look back at this and say that's me when I was younger" Sasuke looked away from the camera. **_

"_**Che…I still say this is stupid. I have better things to be doing" **_

"_**Like what hanging out with sweet little Hinata-chan?" Sasuke looked up blushing. **_

"_**Shut-up it's not like that. I don't even like her she's annoying. And why do you keep calling her sweet little Hinata-chan? Quit calling her that" Sasuke fumed. **_

_**Itachi chuckled as he turned the camera around to face him. "He's just jealous that every time Hinata-chan comes over she always wants to hang around me" **_

"_**NO! That's not true Aniki give me that camera you lair" **_

"_**Stop it Sasuke you going to drop it you-"The tape then cuts off but a different scene is shown. **_

_**Second part of the tape:**_

"_**So Hinata-chan you look lovely today as always" Hinata blushed as she looked down. Sasuke frowned as he stepped in front of Hinata. **_

"_**Stop looking at her Aniki she doesn't like it" Itachi's chuckle could be heard. **_

"_**I'm only giving little Hinata-chan a complement Sasuke, what's wrong with that?" Sasuke growled. **_

"_**A-Ano Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke turned to look at Hinata as he smiled brightly at her. **_

"_**What is it Hinata-chan?" She blushed as she looked at him. **_

"_**How about w-we go do something today?" He grinned and nodded. **_

"_**Sure Hinata-chan I don't mind it at all" **_

"_**Aw how cute…" Itachi said as he did a close up on Hinata and Sasuke. "The both of you looked really flustered there" He chuckled. "I swear when you two get older I bet you two will start dating" Itachi teased. **_

"_**I-Itachi-niisan please" Hinata begged while Sasuke was trying to take the camera from Itachi but he was holing it up. **_

_**Itachi put the camera down so it could show all of them. "Well say something Hinata-chan don't be so shy" Itachi nudged Hinata a little. **_

"_**D-Demo I don't know what to say niisan" **_

"_**Well introduce yourself" Hinata looked at the camera shyly. "A-Ano…my name is Hyuuga Hinata…ano and I want to become a great heiress for my clan someday" **_

_**Itachi smiled at her as he then looked at Sasuke. "What about you Sasuke" **_

"_**Well I want to become stronger so father will notice me and I want to be so strong that I'll defeat you Aniki and…ano…" He started blushing as he looked at Hinata. "I want to be friends with Hinata-chan forever and ever…AND THAT MEANS NO ONE CAN HAVE HER BUT ME!!!" He shot dagger glares at Itachi and at the camera. **_

"_**Hinata-chan is mines and mines only" He stated as he pulled the seven year old into his arms. Hinata blushed as Itachi smiled. **_

"_**Well how about we just stop recording for the day…so say goodbye to the camera" Sasuke had his arm around Hinata's shoulders while grinning at the camera. **_

"_**See ya later" Little chibi Sasuke grinned. Hinata smiled as she looked at the camera waving while Itachi held both Sasuke and Hinata in their arms while grinning himself just like Sasuke. **_

"_**Until next time see ya" The camera then went off**_

**Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other. "Well it's more I the tape I can see" Sasuke stated as he started fast forwarding. "But we'll watch that another time okay Hinata-chan" She nodded as she looked at him. **

"**To believe my brother was like that back then" Sasuke whispered to himself. **

"**Hai…and I use to call him niisan" Hinata smiled to herself. "Times change…I'm glad that we watched this Sasuke-kun" She smiled as she looked up at him. **

"**Yeah…me to" He grinned as he looked at her. "So what else did you have in mind for today?" He smiled at her as he placed his arm around her shoulders pulling her in closer towards him. **

"**It doesn't matter to me Sasuke-kun" She blushed as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He blushed when he felt he kiss his neck softly. **

"**H-Hinata-chan" He stuttered as he started blushing even more. Hinata lifted her head up to look at him. "What is it Sasuke-kun" She smiled sweetly at him. **

**His cheeks were redder than hers as he was looking at her. He started to lean forward to kiss her but he heard knocking coming from his door. "Che…" He grunted while Hinata giggled. **

**He walked towards his front and opened it. "What do you want?" He hissed out in annoyance since whoever it was interrupted him from kissing his girlfriend. His eyes widened when he looked at the male. **

"**You? What do you want and moreover how did you know where I lived?" Sasuke looked at the male. **

"**Where is Hinata?" Tsume asked ignoring everything Sasuke just said. **

**Sasuke glared at him. "Answer me first" Tsume looked down at Sasuke and noticed that his Sharingan was activated. **

"**Tch kid you have no idea who you're dealing with. **_**Now where is Hinata**_**" Sasuke shivered from his tone, it was bone chilling. **

"**Ano Sasuke-kun who-"Hinata stopped talking when she noticed Tsume standing at the door. **

**Tsume looked at Hinata slightly frowning. "Hinata…you have been gone since this morning. I was worried about you…it's time that you came home now" Sasuke looked at Tsume like he was crazy. **

"**Who in the hell are you to tell her it's time for HER to come home?!! You're not her father" Tsume glared at Sasuke causing Sasuke not to say anything else but he was still glaring at him. **

"**A-Ano…Tsume-san I'm staying with Sasuke for awhile longer…demo I'll be home later" Tsume growled as he looked at her. **

"**Tch whatever stay here with your boyfriend…I'll just deal with you when you get home" Sasuke was just about to say something but Tsume turned around and left. **

**Sasuke started shaking with anger as he then looked at Hinata. "You're staying with me tonight and I don't care what you say or if your father gets mad. I don't trust that guy" He hissed out not angry with Hinata but with Tsume. **

**Hinata slightly nodded as she looked at Sasuke's angry face. Deep down inside she was happy to know that she wasn't going home tonight knowing that Tsume was there and what he just said to her she knew that if she did go home…there will be trouble.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Okay originally this was going to be the last chapter and this chapter was going to be much longer but I'm going to make this story a little longer. So the NEXT CHAPTER will be coming up soon. **

**So please leave reviews and I'll get started with chapter 16 pt. 2 now**


	16. Chapter 16: Part 2

**Only You – Chapter Sixteen**

**Pt. 2 **

**A/n: The italics are the flashbacks continuing from the last chapter.**

_It was now the next day and the Uchiha woke up noticing how Hinata wasn't in the room with him. He quickly got up and looked around the house calling her name out. _

"_HINA-"He stopped when he noticed that she was standing not to far from him. She looked at him giving him an odd look. _

"_What is it Sasuke-kun?" He shook his head. "It's nothing…I thought that you had left that's all" She shook her head as she walked towards him. _

"_I'm not going anywhere Sasuke-kun" He blushed as she wrapped her arms around him. As they were hugging he pulled away from her. "I have to go take a shower but when I come out I'm going to spend my day with my hime" He whispered on her lips just before kissing her. _

_She blushed as she looked at him while nodding her head. He winked her before walking off into the bathroom._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Hinata waited patiently while Sasuke was taking his shower. As she was waiting there was a knock coming from the door. Hinata stared at the door thinking rather or not to answer his door. She sighed when the knocking became banging. _

_She stood up from the couch and walked towards the door and opened it to reveal Sakura. _

"_What are you doing in MY Sasuke-kun's home?" Sakura pointed her angry finger at Hinata. _

"_I'm here because he wanted me here…Sakura" She hissed her name out as she frowned at her. Sakura was getting on Hinata's last nerves and she wanted so badly to just punch her and kick her but she reframed herself from doing so. _

_Sakura grunted as she walked into the house uninvited. "So where is my Sasuke-kun" Hinata looked at her and groaned. _

"_Well MY boyfriend is busy right now so come back another time…or better yet don't come back at all" Hinata mumbled the last part under her breath. _

"_SASUKE-KUN YOUR BEST GIRL IS HERE" Sakura yelled out as she turned to look at Hinata with a smirk. Sasuke came out fully clothed as he glared at Sakura. _

"_What the hell are you doing in my home?" He frowned as he looked at her. _

"_Why to visit you of course Sasuke-kun" She smiled at him. He looked at her before looking away as he then looked at Hinata. _

"_Well we were just leaving so…" Sasuke trailed off hoping that Sakura would get what he was trying to say. Sakura nodded as she followed them out the door. _

"_So where are we headed off to?" Sakura blushed as she latched herself onto Sasuke. He growled as he yanked his arm away from her. _

"_We…as in me and my girlfriend are hanging out today…alone" He stated as he looked at her slightly frowning. Sakura pouted as she looked at him. _

"_B-But Sasuke-"_

"_But nothing I do not like you nor will I ever like you. I'm in love with Hinata and Hinata only no one else. So Sakura please do not try and flirt with me ever again because I'm not interested in you" _

_Sakura remained quiet for a good five minutes before walking away silently. Hinata looked up at Sasuke. "You think she'll be okay" _

"_Yeah she'll be just fine…trust me" He smiled at Hinata. _

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_As the couple was walking Sasuke felt that same chakra watching him. He growled in anger making Hinata look up at him. _

"_What is it Sasuke-kun?" She asked as she caressed his cheek. He never took his eyes away from the person. _

_Tsume walked towards Hinata completely ignoring Sasuke as he grabbed her arm. "You didn't come home last night. I thought I told you-"He stopped talking when a fist landed his jaw. _

"_Don't you dare touch her like that you teme" Sasuke snarled as he looked at Tsume with his Sharingan activated. Tsume seemed unaffected by the punch as he glanced down at Sasuke. _

"_You call that a punch? My grandmother could have landed a better punch than that so called punch" Sasuke grew furious as he tried to land another hit on him but Tsume suddenly disappeared. Sasuke growled in anger. _

"_That…teme" Hinata looked at Sasuke. _

"_A-Ano Sasuke-kun" _

"_What!" He snapped as he glared at her. Hinata jumped when he snapped at her. He stared at her waiting for her to say something but nothing came out. _

"_Well are you ready or not?" He asked looking at her with his Sharingan still activated. Hinata back away from him slowly. _

"_A-Ano…I think I'll just call it a day…Ja ne Sasuke-kun" She quickly turned around and left. He sighed in frustration. He was angry at Hinata…he was just angry at Tsume. He was also very embarrassed that he almost got beat up by Tsume in front of Hinata. _

"_**Tsume…" **__Sasuke hissed in his mind. _

_&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_As Hinata was running home she couldn't stop thinking about how Sasuke snapped at her. She knew that it was mostly because Tsume angered him and that his anger wasn't going towards her but Tsume. _

"_Oi hime…why are you running?" Tsume smirked as he looked at Hinata with that sadistic smirk on his face. _

"_N-No reason T-Tsume-san I just-"She was cut off when Tsume reached out and grabbed her from around her neck squeezing her neck choking her. _

"_I don't like your boyfriend. He is a weakling a weak Uchiha. You can do better than that kid Hinata, don't you think?" He choked her harder. _

"_T-Tsume…p-please y-you're-"_

"_I'm hurting you?" His smirk became wider. "I know what I'm doing Hinata and I want to hurt you. I want you to feel pain" He then let go of her neck and threw her across the floor. _

_Hinata started gasping for air as Tsume walked closer towards her. "You know Hinata I love you…why can't you just love me back?" He then slapped her hard across the face…twice. _

"_A-A person who loves someone doesn't treat them like this" Hinata stated as she looked at him; her cheek bleeding from the hard slap._

_Tsume started laughing. "Well Hinata I do love you but I love you to death…and I enjoy hurting you, causing you pain, I love to see you cry like baby. You should know that by now Hinata" Tsume ran his fingers through his hair._

_Hinata slightly looked scared and angry at the same time. Tsume kneeled down to her level. "Hinata…" He leaned forward and kissed her roughly. Hinata tried pushing Tsume away but he had his hold on her and he was holding her tightly._

_Tsume then ending the kiss and pushed her away from him. "Tch…I don't like that look you're giving me" He stated as he looked at Hinata frowning at him. _

"_Stop making that face" He snarled as he looked at her glaring. Hinata knew Tsume and yes he scared her but she would not him know that, so she remained glaring at him which angered him even more. _

"_I said stop looking at me like that" He hissed out loud as he kicked her in the stomach. Hinata couched up blood as she brought her hand up to her mouth. _

"_You're starting to bore me Hinata…I'm leaving now" Tsume then left leaving Hinata beaten up coughing up blood and crying._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_As the male Hyuuga was walking he stopped and angry Uchiha. "Oi Sasuke…" Sasuke made a stop as he turned around to see Neji walking towards him._

"_Yeah…" He answered in a dry angry tone. Neji of course noticed the tone and slightly frowned. _

"_Where is Hinata-sama? I thought that she was with you?" Sasuke turned to look at him.  
_

"_How did you know that Hinata-chan was with me?" Neji gave him a 'duh' look._

"_Well first off Hinata-sama didn't come home last night I kind of put two and two together when Tsume came home in a anger mood talking about Hinata-sama being with you. So I figured that she must have stayed with you for the night" _

_Sasuke looked at him. "And you didn't mind that?" Neji shook his head. "No…I rather Hinata-sama be with you then Tsume" Sasuke eyes darkened at his name. _

"_That guy…what were you going to tell me about him Neji" Neji narrowed his eyes as he looked away from Sasuke. _

"_Tsume…you see it all started when his family was killed. He had witnessed the whole thing…" Neji paused as he looked up at Sasuke. "Tsume is very similar to you in a way" _

"_HOW?! In what way is that crazy guy similar to me?" Sasuke fumed. _

"_His older brother is the one the killed his entire clan" Sasuke eyes widened as he looked at Neji. "It actually happened about a week before it happened to your clan. Tsume was obsessed with trying track down his brother and killing him but he isn't stabled at all due to what happened to him and the only person who happen to be by his side through all of this was Hinata" Sasuke continued listening to Neji. _

"_Hinata-sama talked to him when no one else would so eventually he became attached to her and he didn't like anyone to get too close to her, it didn't matter if it was her mother or father…if one person looked at her in the wrong way or did or said anything to make her cry…he'll hurt them. There was once this boy who Hinata-sama befriended and I believed the boy liked Hinata and Tsume…" Neji paused._

"_He what? What did he do?"_

"_Well the boy at the time…sort of hit on Hinata…and when the kid was alone Tsume walked over to him and broke his arm…and legs for talking to Hinata-sama" Sasuke slightly gasped as he looked at Neji. _

"_Tsume is a dangerous person and isn't to be trusted when alone with Hinata-sama" _

"_And you still haven't told me why?" Sasuke slightly frowned. "Why can't be trusted around her"_

"_Tsume…he abuses Hinata-sama and has been ever since she was younger" Sasuke eyes widened. "And he-"Before Neji could even finish talking Sasuke disappeared. Neji had known that Sasuke was in search of Tsume. _

_&&&&&&&&&&&_

_As Tsume was walking with a smirk on his face he then came face to face with the pissed of Uchiha. _

"_What do you want?" Tsume asked in an annoyed tone. _

"_Is it true…do you hit Hinata-chan" Tsume looked at Sasuke and smirked. _

"_Yes…it's true why do you want to know?" Sasuke growled as he looked at Tsume._

"_**He's saying it like he doesn't even care that he's hurting her" **__Sasuke thought angrily. _

"_Yes I do hit Hinata and I enjoy doing it to. She's knows the protocol that's why she hasn't told anyone…because she knows what I'm capable of doing" Tsume smirked as he watched Sasuke walking towards him. _

"_Don't you ever lay a finger on Hinata-chan you teme" Sasuke yelled as he ran towards Tsume in top notice speed getting ready to punch him. _

_Tsume just stood there not moving one inch as he watched Sasuke running towards him. __**"His movements are fast…I can barely keep up with him…but he can harm me at all…" **_

"_AHHH YOU TEME" Sasuke yelled as he raised his fist to strike Tsume but was stopped his Tsume's…finger?_

_Sasuke's eyes widened when he noticed Tsume stopped his full force punch with just one finger. "I told you once before kid…you don't know who you're dealing with" Sasuke jumped back away from Tsume. _

"_I'm going to tell you this one time kid and one time only…stay away from Hinata or else" Hearing this Sasuke went crazy as he activated his chidori. _

_Tsume looked at him in an unimpressed way as he yawned. "I believe you have it backwards…you should be the one staying away from her" Sasuke ran towards Tsume once more in top notch speed._

"_Kid…you're wasting your time…I'm too powerful for you" Tsume then within an eye blink was in front of Sasuke holding his arm that held the chidori. _

"_This attacks looks very familiar, much like Hatake Kakashi" Tsume looked at the chidori in Sasuke's hands. _

_  
Sasuke struggled to get away from Tsume but his grasp on him was too tight. Tsume's eyes darkened as he glared at Sasuke. "You're getting on my last nerves, kid. And I don't like it" Tsume knocked Sasuke sending him flying back into a tree knocking it down and sending him flying into another tree knocking that one down as well. _

_Tsume slowly walked towards Sasuke and when he finally came closer enough towards him he glared down at him. _

"_Stay away from Hinata…if you don't I'll kill not only you but Hinata as well" Sasuke's eyes widened at this and he tried to hit Tsume once more but Tsume knocked Sasuke right back down with his foot. _

"_And believe me I will kill Hinata because I've came close to doing so many times before. I will kill you in front of her and then I'll kill her…now I know you don't want me to kill Hinata do you?" Tsume didn't get an answer which he did expect so he smirked. _

"_Now I'll let you see Hinata once more…but it's to break up with her. Is that understood Uchiha?" Tsume glared down at him. _

_Sasuke stared at him. Tsume's glare was unbearable and it was the worst glare he had ever seen. Tsume truly scared Sasuke…he was afraid of this guy. _

"_Well I take that as a yes…so Ja ne Uchiha" Tsume then walked away humming. _

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Two weeks have passed since that day and Hinata hasn't since Sasuke since then. She sighed out loud causing Tsume to look at her. _

"_What's the matter Hinata?" He asked in concern fully well knowing what was wrong with her. _

"_A-Ano…it's nothing Tsume-san" She said in a shaky tone. _

"_Ah if you say so" Tsume then stood up as he walked away from her leaving her alone in the gardens. As soon as Tsume left Sasuke came. Hinata looked up and smiled as she ran towards him and hugged him. _

"_Sasuke-kun! I missed you so much. Where have you been?" She asked as she looked at him. She noticed his serious expression which made he concern. _

"_Sasuke-kun…?"_

"_We need to talk" She nodded as she watched him sit down. "Hinata…it's over" He said as he looked at her. She stared at him with mixed emotions not knowing what to think. _

"_N-Nani? What…why? I-I thought that you love-"_

"_I lied…I don't love you…it was all a lie. I want to break up with you and just remain friends with you nothing more. I realized that you are nothing to me…nothing but a friend to me and that's all I want to be with you" Hinata looked at him with tears streaming down her eyes. _

"_D-Demo…I-I…" Sasuke looked at her while frowning but deep down he was angry with himself for making her cry. He didn't want to hurt her but he didn't want Tsume to hurt her._

"_I'm sorry Hinata that's all I came here for see you around" He turned around only to feel himself being spin back around and slapped across the face. _

"_How could you do this to me? I thought that you loved me? I love you Sasuke-kun and we both said it to each not to long ago. How can you lie about something like that and play with my emotions like that? I can't believe you…I hate you" She spat out as she ran into her house leaving him standing there still holding his cheek where she slapped him. _

"_Gomen…Hinata-chan but it's for the best._

_**End of flashback**_

Sasuke sighed at the thought. Since then Tsume was still in Konoha but he was held captive for going on a killing spree a one ago. Sasuke then turned his attention back to Hiromi. "So are you going to give Hinata-chan another thought? I mean like would you date her again?" She asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "Maybe…but she doesn't-Wait why am I talking to you about Hinata-chan. I'll figure out a way to deal with it myself" Sasuke stated as he looked at Hiromi.

"Okay then…well this is it Sasuke-kun…" She smiled as she looked at him. He smiled as he looked at her. "Yeah…" They both stared at each other for awhile longer before Sasuke knew it Hiromi kissed him on the cheek.

"See you around Sasuke-kun" She giggled as she walked off. Sasuke nodded as he watched her walk away. He then narrowed his eyes thinking about Hinata.

"…Hinata…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was the next morning and Hinata was already up fixing breakfast for Karin her newly adoptive daughter. She smiled at the thought of the cute little girl. As she was thinking about Karin she heard someone knocking on her door.

"Coming" Hinata called out as she walked towards her door and opened it to find Katsu standing there grinning at her.

"Hi Hinata-chan" She smiled at the man.

"Hi Katsu-kun, what brings you here?"

"I just stopped by to see the Karin…and you" He blushed as he looked at Hinata. She smiled as she let him inside. "Come on in Katsu-kun…Karin is still sleeping but you can stay for breakfast if you'll like"

He nodded as he walked into her home. "So Karin asked me to be her mother you know" She giggled while Katsu looked at her in shock.

"Really she did?" Hinata nodded her head.

"Yep and I told her that I would be…seeing that well she doesn't have anyone else in her life now" Katsu noticed her sad tone as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Well you'll make a wonderful mother to Karin-chan. I'm pretty sure she's happy to have you as he mother" Hinata nodded as she grinned at Katsu. As Katsu and Hinata were smiling at each other Karin awoke up and came into the room rubbing her eyes holding a teddy bear in her hand.

"Mommy….?" Hinata turned her head as she smiled at Karin.

"Good morning Karin-chan" Karin opened her eyes to see Hinata smiling at her so she smiled back but then she looked at Katsu and grinned as she ran towards him.

Katsu grinned as he picked up the little girl. "Hi Karin-chan how are you doing this morning, huh?" She smiled.

"Karin is doing fine mister man" She smiled at Katsu. He grinned at her as he hugged her. "She's so adorable…I love kids" He stated causing Karin to giggled since Katsu was tickling her.

Hinata watched the scene unfold in front of her as she smiled to herself. "Ah breakfast…" Hinata stated as she walked into the kitchen while Katsu followed while carrying Karin.

As the three were at the table eating in silence Karin looked at Katsu and noticed him blushing a lot at Hinata. "Mommy is this man Karin's daddy?" Hinata and Katsu started choking on they're food.

"A-Ano…Katsu isn't-"

"Yeah I'm your daddy Karin-chan" Hinata did a double look as she looked at Katsu. Karin smiled widely.

"Yay mister man is Karin's daddy" She grinned as did Katsu. Hinata looked at Katsu wanting to say something but decided not to say anything while Karin was around.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Karin has to use the bathroom…Karin will be back mommy" Karin stated as she ran off to the bathroom. When she was gone Hinata looked at Katsu.

"You know Katsu-kun you didn't have to tell her that you know"

"Yeah I know but I really like Karin-chan and I love kids so I don't mind being her father" He stated as he looked at Hinata. Hinata stared at him for awhile like she was thinking it over.

"I just it's alright" Katsu nodded.

"Okay Karin is ready to leave now" She smiled as she looked at her new mother and father. Hinata and Katsu smiled as they both held out their hands to the little girl and Karin happily took their hands.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the three were walking Karin started swinging her arms back and fourth while holding Hinata and Katsu's hand. "So does daddy live with Karin and mommy?" Karin asked as she looked questioningly at Katsu.

Katsu started laughing in a nervous way. "Ah no Karin-chan your daddy lives somewhere else…not with mommy" He replied. Karin pouted. "But why? I want daddy to stay with mommy and I" She stated as she looked at him.

Katsu looked at Hinata with eyes begging him to help him. Hinata giggled. "Karin-chan Katsu-kun…your father doesn't live with you and me but doesn't mean that you won't see him. Katsu-kun is your father now I'm pretty sure that he will visit you all the time"

"Yes your mother is right. I'll visit you everyday Karin-chan because you're my daughter" He grinned as he patted her head.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the Uchiha was walking he stopped when he heard Katsu say that to the little girl. _"What in the hell…that guy is her father? B-But…does that mean Hinata-chan is not dating that guy?" _ Sasuke thought as he watched Hinata laughing at something Katsu had said while Karin giggled.

Sasuke got mad and decided to walk towards the three. "Oi…Hinata-chan" Hinata turned around as her smile fell as she looked at Sasuke.

"Hello…Sasuke-kun" She mumbled. Katsu looked back at Sasuke and then to Hinata. He had known that the two once dating and knew that it ended in bad terms.

"Ano…I'll take Karin-chan to get some ice cream okay" Hinata nodded. Karin looked at her mother and back at Sasuke. "Ne, mommy do you want some ice cream too?" She turned to look at Karin as she smiled.

"Hai I'll like that Karin-chan" Karin smiled.

"Then daddy will buy both me and mommy ice cream" Katsu grinned as he picked up the little girl and placed her on his shoulders. "Alright then let's go get some ice cream Karin-chan"

"YAY ICE CREAM" Karin yelled out in a happy tone. Hinata smiled as she looked at Katsu noting how he was very good with kids.

"So Katsu is that girl father?" Sasuke asked interrupting Hinata's thoughts. She turned to looked at him as she nodded.

"Yes he agreed to be her father so now we are both Karin's parents" She stated.

"So you two are dating or something?"

"No…why do you want to know?" She asked. He looked at her slightly frowning.

"Isn't it obvious as to why I'm asking Hina-chan" He said with a smirked. She looked at him slightly shocked since she knew that what he was trying to say is that he was…jealous.

"So you're jealous are you? I don't see why…you have-"

"I don't have anyone and I never have. Hiromi was just someone that I was pretty close to…yes I would have dated her but she's getting married so that's over with and besides…I'm still in love with someone else"

Hinata looked around herself. "Well I don't know who you are still in love with but it isn't me. Remember you told me that you didn't love me" She stated slightly frowning.

"But I do love you Hinata-chan…Just give me a chance again. I miss being with-"

"Mommy here is your ice cream. Daddy dropped his b-because he tripped" Karin giggled while Hinata glanced at Katsu who had a blush on his face due to embarrassment.

Hinata smiled. "Ah well you can have mines Katsu-kun if you want?" She offered but he shook his head.

"No I brought that for you eat it Hinata-chan" Hinata just nodded as she then looked back at Sasuke.

"I'll think about it…" She whispered for only him to hear. He nodded as he watched then walk off Karin waving bye to him while Katsu nodded to him.

Sasuke and Katsu were surprisingly friend's not good friends…well actually not friends at all more like associates. Sasuke knew that Katsu liked Hinata which he didn't like at all but never said anything about it.

But now he noticed by Katsu being Karin's adoptive father he knew that Katsu will become closer to Hinata.

"_But I'm not going to let that happen…Hinata is mines" _

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Okay the next chapter will be up soon. So please leave reviews. To be honest at first it was going to be Sasuke that was going to be Karin's father but I changed it to the OC Katsu because Karin is closer to Katsu than what she is to Sasuke. **

**So in this story there will be some Katsu and Hinata moments but don't worry this will end as a SASUHINA story because after all this is a SasuHina fanfic. **

**PLEASE LEAVE REVEIWS**


	17. Chapter 17

**Only You – Chapter Seventeen**

**Kenshinlover2002****: Yep that's what happened. And don't worry Sasuke will work on getting Hinata back.**

**Suzume-kage****: LOL yeah Hiromi isn't going to be in the story anymore so don't worry lol**

**Unbeatablehinata****: Yes Sasuke will have some competition when it comes for him trying to win Hinata back but in the end trust me it's going to be SasuHina but for now it's SasuHinaOC**

**Kawaii Kyuubi-chan****: LOL yeah I guess it can be normal to do that lol. Tsume was one crazy guy and that's how I wanted him to seem. I'm not too sure yet if I'm going to make him reappear in the story but most likely I'm not. **

**Hinata020****: Yeah I like Karin and how I made her and I'm glad that you like her too. I never really thought about Rin while making the OC Karin but now that I think about it she does sort of remind me of her lol. And don't worry Sasuke will get to explain everything to Hinata as time goes by…**

**Rewy****: LOL yeah I love a jealous Sasuke too lol**

**Thank you for all the reviews and now here is chapter 17:**

Karin was pulling Hinata and Katsu from left to right trying to get them to buy her toys and new clothes.

"Ah Katsu-kun are you sure? I mean I can buy-"

"Hinata-chan I'm Karin's father now and I want to buy her things and you so I don't mind spending my money on my daughter or you for the matter so it's okay…okay?" Katsu looked at Hinata while smiling gently at her.

She blushed as she looked away from him. "Okay Katsu-kun" She smiled. Katsu nodded as he continued paying for all of Karin's new clothes and toys. As they were walking out the store Karin looked up at Katsu and smiled.

"A-Arigatou daddy for buying Karin new clothes and toys" She smiled at him. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Your welcome Karin" He smiled at her.

"Oh look mommy and daddy it's a play ground. Can Karin go play with the other children?" Hinata looked at Katsu while Katsu looked at Hinata.

"Sure it's fine" The both said in unison. Hinata watched as Karin ran off to the play ground to play.

"You know I like being a father…even though I've only been a father for about six hours now" He chuckled.

"Y-You make a great f-father Katsu-kun" He blushed in embarrassment.

"Well yeah I guess so. You see my older sister has two kids and she is always away on missions so I watch her kids a lot so…I guess that's why I'm so good with kids" Hinata smiled as she looked at him.

"Hey listen I don't want to be standing here all day carrying all these bags so I'm going to head back to my place and drop off everything and then later I'll just come back your place and drop everything off" Hinata gave him a confused expression.

"That seems to be too much trouble. Why don't I just give you my key to my apartment and then you can let yourself in and just drop off everything that way" She suggested.

"Well that does make more sense I guess" He laughed in a nervous way thinking back to what he just said.

Hinata pulled out her key from her pocket and handed it to Katsu. "H-here…" He took the key and looked back up at her.

"I'll be back okay" She nodded as she watched him walk off. She really liked Katsu he was a very kind man and he is always very generous towards others. She had known that Katsu knew about her passed relationship with Sasuke but he didn't seem to care seeing that he still likes her. He is even talks to Sasuke time from time.

Whenever the two did talk it was mainly about well...guy talk. She did over hear them once talking about her which she was shocked about.

**Flashback**

**Hinata was just coming from checking on a patient when she noticed that Sasuke was talking to Katsu. **_**"What is Sasuke-kun doing here?" **_**She thought as she looked at the Uchiha talking to Katsu. **

"**You know Hinata-chan is a very beautiful woman" Katsu smiled as he looked at Sasuke who nodded. **

"**Yes…she is…" Katsu noticed the look in Sasuke's eyes. "You still care about her don't you?" Hinata noticed how Sasuke looked up at Katsu with wide eyes but then he smiled weakly. **

"**Yeah…I always will. She was the first girl that I ever loved but I'll never be with her again…" **

"**Well how do you know that? Listen I really like Hinata-chan I'm not going to lie about that but she still likes you. She talks about you to me everyday…" Katsu starts chuckled. "I get jealous when she does too…" Sasuke smirked. **

"**It doesn't matter anyway…besides I like someone else now" Katsu rolled his eyes. **

"**Hiromi-san right?" Sasuke nodded while Hinata who was still listening frowned. **

"**Well whatever I have to get back working now so I'll see you around" **

"**Yeah see you" Sasuke then walked away. **

**End of Flashback**

As Hinata was sitting there watching Karin playing with the other children she felt someone sit down next to her. She looked to her left to see Sasuke.

"Still out, huh?" She nodded.

"Hai…"

"So where is Katsu?"

"He went back to my place to drop off Karin-chan's new clothes and toys and he said he'll be coming right back"

"Ah I see…so you three are like a family now?" She looked away from Sasuke to look at Karin. "I guess you can say that. I really care about Karin-chan and Katsu-kun and I'm just happy that Karin-chan has us now in her life" She smiled as she started thinking about her new little family.

Sasuke looked away from Hinata to look at Karin playing. "She's having fun" He chuckled as he watched the little girl playing tag with two girls and two boys. Hinata giggled as she nodded.

"Hai she is…" Sasuke turned to look at Hinata smiling which brought a smile to his face.

"Hinata…you still look beautiful as ever" She stopped giggling as she turned to look at Sasuke with a blush on her cheeks. He smiled as he looked at her.

"…S-Sasuke-kun…"

"Yes…?" He smiled at her. She just stared at him with her blush still on her cheeks.

"Hinata-chan I want to tell you something I-"

"Okay I'm back now Hinata-chan and I-"Katsu stopped talking when he noticed that Sasuke was also there but he flashed him a grin.

"Hey Sasuke what are you doing here?" Sasuke glances over at Katsu.

"I was just talking to Hinata-chan…that's all"

"Oh I see…well Hinata-chan I put everything up now. Where is little Karin-chan? Is she still playing?" Katsu looks out at the playground as he smiles.

"That's our daughter Hinata-chan" He mumbled as he smiled at Karin playing. He was very happy that he was known as a father now even though Karin wasn't his real daughter he still thought of her like one.

Sasuke was started to feel out of place as he watched Hinata and Katsu. He wanted to be apart of Hinata's life but with Katsu in the picture now…he didn't know how he was going to do this.

"Well I'm um going to tell Karin-chan that it's time to go now" Hinata stated as she stood up to walk towards Karin. When she left Katsu and Sasuke looked at each other.

"So from what I can tell you are trying to get back with Hinata-chan, am I correct?" Katsu asked but of course Sasuke didn't respond.

"Well as much as I think of you as a friend Sasuke…I want to become closer to Hinata-chan and if that means making you a rival for her then that's okay with me" Katsu stated as he watched Hinata talking to Karin.

"Che…well I guess from this point on here we are rivals" Sasuke turned to look at Katsu as he smirked.

"Heh I guess so" The two makes stood there while smirking at each other.

"Okay Katsu-kun we are ready now" Hinata noticed how both males were staring at each other intently but when they heard her voice they looked at her.

"Alright then come on"

"Is daddy coming home with mommy and Karin tonight?" Katsu looked at Karin and patted her head. "Only if mommy says it's okay"

Hinata then noticed how all eyes were now on here even Sasuke was looking at her to see what she was going to say.

"I-I ano…its okay" Karin grinned as she started jumping up and down as she jumped up on Katsu. "I'm happy that daddy is going to stay the night with Karin and mommy tonight"

"N-Nani?!" Hinata, Katsu and Sasuke all said in unison.

"W-Well Karin you see daddy isn't going to spend the night I'm just going to-"

"Let's just go home now okay" Hinata suggested. "We'll just talk when we get there" Katsu and Karin nodded while Sasuke huffed and looked away from everyone.

"Well…I'll see you around Sasuke-kun" Hinata said as she looked at him. He flashed her a smile as he nodded.

"Alright…how about tomorrow?" He suggested. Hinata looked at him for awhile like she was thinking about it.

"Sure…I'll see you then" She smiled as she started walking away with Karin and Katsu.

Sasuke smiled to himself. _"I will win you back Hinata-chan…I will" _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As they were coming into Hinata's apartment Karin ran into the back room to start playing with her new toys. Katsu sat down next to Hinata on the couch.

"So…um I-"

"You can stay the night if you want to Katsu-kun" Hinata quickly said as she looked away from him. He looked at her in shock while slightly blushing.

"A-Are you sure Hinata-chan? I mean I don't want to be in the way or anything like that" Hinata giggled.

"It's fine Katsu-kun and besides Karin-chan will be sad if you didn't stay" She smiled at him. He grinned and nodded.

"I'll sleep on the couch then okay?" She nodded as she then turned her attention to Karin when she came into the room.

"Karin is hungry mommy" Hinata smiled at her as she stood up.

"Okay then I'll get started on dinner now Karin-chan" Hinata then stood up and walked towards the kitchen to get started on dinner.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was silent while the three were eating they're dinner until Karin spoke. "This food is yummy mommy" She grinned as she looked at Hinata.

"I'm glad that you like it so much Karin-chan…" Hinata looked shyly over Katsu who hasn't said a word since they started eating. _"I wonder if he likes the food? He hasn't said rather he likes it or not" _Hinata looked back down at her plate and continued eating.

As they all finished eating Katsu looked at Hinata. "Hinata-chan you are the best cook ever. I mean the food was so good Hinata-chan" Katsu blushed as he looked at her.

Hinata blushed as well as she looked at him. "Well for a minute there I thought you didn't like my cooking" Hinata laughed. "You hadn't said anything the entire time we were eating"

"Oh sorry about that…I usual stay quiet while I'm eating" He stated. She then nodded.

"Karin is tired now mommy…" Karin stated as she yawned. Hinata smiled as she picked up Karin.

"Okay we'll go to bed now Karin-chan" Karin nodded as she laid her head down on Hinata's shoulder looking over at Katsu.

"Daddy is coming too" Katsu shook his head.

"No daddy is going to sleep on the couch not with you and mommy"

"But Karin's real parents always slept in the same bed together and Karin sometimes slept with them…Karin will feel better if daddy and mommy sleep together with me" Hinata and Katsu sighed as they looked sat each other.

"Well…she'll be sleeping in the middle so it's okay with me if it's okay with you" Katsu blushed as he looked away from Hinata.

"O-Okay then" He stuttered as he still wouldn't make eye contact with her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata and Karin were already in the bed waiting for Katsu until he finally came out the bathroom wearing his boxers and a t-shirt.

Hinata watched as he slowly made his way towards the bed and climb inside. They both stared at each other for the longest until Karin spoke.

"Why are you two staring at each other like that?" Hinata and Katsu blushed as they both looked away from each other to look at Karin.

"Daddy was just admiring how pretty mommy is that's all Karin-chan" Karin giggled while Hinata blushed and hid under the covers trying to hide her blush.

Karin continued to giggle. "Mommy is being shy" Karin smiled as she turned back to look at Katsu. Katsu chuckled.

"Yes she is being shy isn't she" He smiled as he then pulled the covers from over Hinata. "No need to be shy about it Hinata-chan it is the truth after all. You are very pretty…no you're beautiful" Hinata blushed even more.

"Is Karin pretty like mommy, daddy?" Katsu looked at Karin and smiled.

"Of course Karin-chan is pretty like mommy" He grinned down at her. Karin yawned for the second time that night as she snuggled closer towards Hinata.

"Goodnight mommy and daddy" She whispered softly as she closed her eyes. Hinata kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Karin-chan" As soon as Hinata lifted her head up she felt lips colliding with her forehead. She looked up to see Katsu blushing while smiling at her.

"Goodnight princess" He smiled before yawning and turning around to go to sleep. Hinata smiled to herself as she too soon closed her eyes to go to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning when Katsu woke up he noticed that he was on the floor. He looked around himself as then shot his head up.

"How in the hell did I get on the floor?" He thought out loud to himself.

Hinata giggled causing him to look over at the bed but she wasn't there.

"Over here" Katsu turned his head to see Hinata standing by the door.

"Karin-chan is a wild sleeper…she must had kicked you in her sleep" She continued giggling at his bewildered look on his face.

He then smiled at hearing her giggle. "Oh I see…she must be one strong girl to kick me off the bed like that" Katsu stated as he stood up and glanced over at Karin who was still sleeping in the bed.

"Yeah…" Hinata then walked out the bedroom and Katsu followed.

"So are you planning on staying another night? Or was that one night it?" Hinata asked as she was pouring herself some coffee.

"Well its up to you…I mean would you like me to stay another night?" He asked her as he took a seat down at the kitchen table.

Hinata nodded. "Demo it's really up to you and what you want" Katsu smiled as he closed his eyes.

"I don't mind staying another night with you and our daughter" She nodded as she continued drinking her coffee. "So around what time are you and Sasuke supposed to meet up and hang out today?" He asked.

"A-Ano I'm not sure…"

"Oh well I'll just watch Karin-chan while you are out with him" Hinata turned to look at Katsu in shock.

"Y-You don't mind? I mean me hanging out with Sasuke-kun?"

"No…why would I be? Listen as you probably already know we both like and we both want to be with you but…it's really up to you and want you want to do. So basically what I'm trying to say spend all the time you like with Sasuke I really don't mind…demo I want to spend time with you too sometimes" She blushed and smiled.

"I'm glad that you are so understanding Katsu-kun"

He grinned. "Well…that's me one understanding person" They both chuckled but Katsu stopped laughing as he stood up from his seat and walked towards Hinata.

"If you did choose Sasuke I just want you to know that I'll always be there for you and Karin-chan okay" Hinata nodded but blushed at his closeness.

"Of course you are after all Karin-chan's father. Not one else will take that place" She smiled at him. Katsu grinned as he pulled her in for an embrace.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan…" Hinata seemed confused by his words as she tried to look up at him but she couldn't since he wasn't letting her.

"F-For what?"

"Just for…everything princess" He smiled right before he kissed her on her forehead.

"For everything my princess"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Okay I'm sorry that this chapter ending like this. The next chapter will have some SasuHina parts in it trust me. So please leave reviews and the next chapter will be up soon. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Only You – Chapter Eighteen**

Hinata was currently trying to leave her apartment but Karin kept crying saying that she wanted to go with her.

"Karin wants to come with you" Karin begged Hinata as she latched onto Hinata's leg. Katsu and Hinata sighed as they looked at each other.

"Karin-chan, mommy has to go somewhere but I'll be back…ano…your father is here with you" Karin looked at Katsu who was grinning at her when she looked at him.

Karin pouted as she turned back to look at Hinata. "But Karin wants to be with mommy" Karin whined. Katsu sighed as he looked away slightly hurt that Karin didn't want to hang out with him.

"Don't you want to hang out with you're father Karin-chan?" Katsu asked as he looked at her. Karin shook her head still not letting go of Hinata.

"B-But if you don't stay daddy will be all lonely" Katsu sighed in a sad way. Karin's eyes softened as she looked at Katsu's sad face.

"Don't cry daddy" Karin let go of Hinata's leg as she ran towards Katsu. "Karin will stay with daddy if he doesn't want b-by himself" Katsu smiled warmly as he looked at her.

"Well it's settled now. You can leave now Hinata-chan" Katsu grinned at her. The female Hyuuga smiled as she nodded her head as she walked out the door.

When she left Katsu sighed softly. He liked Hinata so much and he knew that some part of her that she liked him as well. But then there was Sasuke…her first true love, someone that she really cares for. He doesn't want to get the way of Sasuke and Hinata but he doesn't want to give up on her either.

Karin looked at her father noticing his sad expression. "D-Daddy…? Are you okay?" She asked him in a worried tone as she tugged the bottom of his shirt. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Yeah…I'm fine Karin don't worry about it okay" He said as he smiled down at her. He then grinned as he picked her up placed her on his shoulders.

"Come let's go get some ice cream for the princess"

"Yay!!! Daddy is taking Karin to get ice cream" Karin grinned as she pointed towards the door. "To the ice cream man"

Katsu grinned as he opened the door. "Come on Princess Karin let's go" He said as he walked out the door with his daughter up on his neck.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Hinata was sitting down waiting for Sasuke to come meet her she glanced over and saw Naruto walking. He stopped walking when he saw her as he grinned and walked towards her.

"Hi Hinata-chan! How are you doing today?" The still hyperactive blonde asked as he looks at her.

She smiled as she looks at him. Sure he has grown up over the years but he still was that goofy kid that she once had a crush on and loved. "I'm waiting for someone" She said as she looks up in the sky.

"Huh? Waiting for someone? Who is it?" He asked looking quite curious as to whom she was waiting for.

"…Sasuke…" She whispered as she glanced at the ground. Naruto eyes widened when he heard her mention Sasuke's name. He knew that things ended slightly badly for them some years ago. He never would have thought that Hinata would ever want to talk to him again after that break up.

Naruto actually wanted to get back with Hinata after the break between Hinata and Sasuke when that happened, but he refrained some doing so. He had thought that it would be better just for him and Hinata to be friends and nothing more.

"S-Sasuke…? What are you meeting him for?" He asked coming out of his shock.

"Sasuke-kun and I…are just trying to patch things between us"

"You mean that you two are thinking about getting back together?"

Hinata shook her head as she looks at him. "No…maybe…I'm not really sure" She said in a confused tone. She wasn't sure what going to happen when she met up with Sasuke today only time could tell.

Naruto stared at her for the longest. Sure he was engaged now but there will always be some love left in his heart that he still holds for her. He smiles as he looks at her. "Well good luck with…whatever is going to happen" He grins as he looks at her.

She smiles as she nods her head. "Thank you Naruto-kun" He still grins as he starts walking away.

"Well I have to get going now Hinata-chan see ya" He said as he walks away waving as he looks at her.

"Yo…" Hinata slightly blushed as she turned around to see Sasuke standing there with that 'I don't care' expression on his face. "So I see Naruto was just here…" He said looking up off at the blonde who was walking away.

"Ano…h-hai" She said as she looks at him. He glanced back down at her wearing a smile on his face. She smiled back as she looks at him.

"So shall we go Hinata?" Sasuke asked as he looks away from her. She nods her head as she walks to stand beside him. He smiles softly as he glances at her as they both began to walk. He misses her so much and hated the fact that he broke up with her because of Tsume. If that guy were to never get in the way of things between him and Hinata he would still be with her, heck they would be even be married right now if he were still with her.

He grabbed her hand as they were walking he noticed how she flinched a bit when he grabbed her hand. He looked over at her noticing that famous blush of hers that he loved so much.

"So Hinata…how is the kid doing?" He asked looking away from her.

"Ah Karin-chan? She is doing fine…she didn't want me to leave but Katsu said he'll watch her while I was gone." Sasuke eyes slightly widened when he heard his name as he narrowed his eyes slightly looking away from her.

"So…he's still there, huh?" She looks at him noticing his narrowed eyes as she too looked away nodding her head.

"Hai…he is…"

"So you like that guy?" He asked out of the blue. She blushes not knowing how to answer his question but she slowly nodded her head.

"H-Hai…I do have some feelings for him"

After Hinata had stated that it had become very silent neither of them saying anything as they walked towards the Konoha diner.

The Uchiha had known that Hinata had to have some feelings for Katsu but hearing her say it made him feel…jealous….

As they made they're way into the diner they took they're seats and looked at the menu. "So what do you think you're going to get?" Hinata asked to end the awkward silence.

He shrugged as he looks at the menu never glancing up at her. "I don't know" He mumbles.

"_So much for trying to end this awkward silence" _Hinata thought as she pouted and continues looking at the menu.

"Hinata…can I tell you something?" He then spoke causing Hinata to look up at him. She noticed how he looked uncertain of what he was going to say to her.

"Sure what's on your mind?"

"It's about…that day" He whispers making Hinata eyes widen as she looks away remembering that day like it was yesterday.

"What about it…" She asked as she looks away from him.

"Tsume…that guy is the reason I broke up with you" Hinata looks at him in a confused way.

"Nani? How is that? I'm not sure if I understand Sasuke-kun" Sasuke looks at her with a serious expression.

"Well…he threaten to kill you if we…well stayed together and I didn't want to see you get hurt Hinata. That guy was dangerous and I couldn't bare to see anything happen to you. So he told me to break up with you and that if I didn't he would kill you…so that's what I did"

Hinata stared at him in shock not knowing what to say. "Y-You broke up with me because of him? D-Demo Sasuke-kun Tsume is the type of guy that you should have just ignored…you shouldn't have let him get to you like that" Hinata stated as she looks at him.

He sighs. "I know…but that guy wasn't right like you said…unstable and I couldn't trust him and that's why I did that. I'm sorry Hinata I really am…I hated myself for ever breaking your heart like I did. I could understand if you hated me forever for it I just wanted to finally tell you the real reason for my actions that day" He said as he looks at her feeling a little relief for finally telling her after all those years.

The Hyuuga looks at him for a bit as she reaches out to grab his hand making him look at her with wide eyes.

"…Hinata…"

"I…forgive you Sasuke-kun" She smiled at him brightly. He looks at her with wide eyes shocked that he was going to forgive him. A smile started forming on his lips as he placed his other hand onto of hers.

"I'm glad…Hinata-chan" He says as he smiles at her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Katsu was currently on the couch watching cartoons with Karin as he watched her laughing at the different scenes on the cartoon. He smiled as he looks at his daughter. All the while he was sitting there all he could think of was Hinata. His mind was wondering what she and Sasuke could be doing at that very moment.

He glanced over at the door when he heard someone knocking on the door. Karin didn't even seem to hear the knocking since she was so drawn into the cartoon. Katsu walked towards the front door and opened it to see Naruto's grinning face.

"Oh hello Naruto, what brings you here today?"

"Ah nothing much really, just visiting" Naruto glanced behind Katsu to see Karin. "Hello Karin-chan" He waved at the little girl.

Karin turned her head towards the blonde and smiled. "H-Hello…" She said while turning her head back to the cartoons.

Naruto smiled as he then turned his head back towards Katsu. "So you know that Hinata-chan is out with Sasuke…ne?"

"Yes I know…but I'm not jealous or anything like that if that's what you were wondering"

"You're not?" Katsu shook his head. "Nope because it's Hinata's choice on who she truly wants to be with. If she chooses Sasuke I would completely understand because I can tell that she still has feelings for that guy…"

"But what if she chooses you?"

A small smile appeared on his lips as he glanced at the floor. "Well I'm not going to lie…I would be very happy. I mean Hinata and me, we have a family now we're both parents of Karin" Katsu looked back at his daughter as he smiled softly. Naruto smiled at the male.

He could tell that Katsu was a very good person and would probably be the better male for Hinata but it wasn't his choice it was all up to Hinata.

"I see…well I have to go now. It was good seeing you Katsu" Naruto looked back at the little girl and grinned. "See you later Karin-chan, the next time I come here I'm going to bring you over and HUGE teddy bear just for you"

Hearing this caught Karin's ear as she jumped down from the couch and ran towards Naruto. "Really…mister man w-will buy Karin a teddy bear?" She asked. Naruto nodded as he smiled at her.

"Hai-hai I will…but call me Uncle Naruto, okay Karin" She nodded her head as she ran towards him hugging his leg.

"Okay bye-bye uncle Naruto" She grinned. Naruto and Katsu smiled as they looked at the young girl before glancing at each other.

"Well…I better get going" Naruto mumbled as he patted Karin's head. Katsu nodded while Karin took her place next to Katsu.

"Later" Naruto grinned as he walked out the door.

"Uncle Naruto is going to get Karin a teddy bear" She grinned as she looked up at her father. Katsu nodded and smiled.

"Hai-hai now let's go finish watching your cartoon, ne?" She smiled and nodded her head.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The day was coming to an end and Hinata was still with Sasuke. He glanced over at her and smiled happily. He was glad that he was in fact spending the day with the girl that he was once and still is in love with.

"I had a nice time today with you Sasuke-kun" She said with a bright smile.

"Hai…as did I" He paused for a moment as if he were thinking of something to say. "Hinata…if you were to choose me, would Katsu still be in the picture?" It was a question that had been in his mind all day now and he needed to know the answer.

"Well he is Karin's father and-"

"But I can be her new father" Sasuke stated as he interrupted her. Hinata shook her head as she stopped walking looking down at the ground.

"Iie…Katsu will always remain as Karin's father and no one will ever take that place from him" Sasuke looked at her in shock and wanted to say something about it but bite his tongue and decided not saying anything.

"But…if I were to choose you Sasuke-kun you too can be apart of Karin's life, don't think that I wouldn't want you to not be apart of her life…" Sasuke then looked up at Hinata and smiled softly.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan…" She nodded her head as she continued walking but stopped when she felt him grabbed her hand.

"I will not give up on you Hinata…" She smiled as she looked over at him.

She was still at a lost on whom she really wanted to choose. There was Sasuke who she was deeply in love with when she was deeply in love with when she was younger and apart of her still loves Sasuke. Then there was Katsu who was and probably is one of the sweetest guys that she has ever met. Ever since she first met him he has always been there for her for the good and bad, never letting her down. He was so caring and such a loving person and that's what she liked about him.

"_Who should I choose? Sasuke or Katsu…?" _ Hinata thought as she walked side by side with Sasuke.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sorry that this chapter is so short but I wanted to move onto the next chapter so I can hurry up and finish this story.

Please leave reviews and the next chapter will be up soon.


	19. Chapter 19

**Only You – Chapter Nineteen**

The Uchiha was currently in his apartment staring up at the ceiling thinking about the Hyuuga female. He wanted a second chance with her so badly but had known that she held feelings for Katsu.

He had nothing against Katsu after all Katsu was like a friend to him but they were also rivals for Hinata and neither one of them wanted to lose to each other. He sighed heavily as he stood up and walked towards the window to look out the window. He was thinking about his day that he had spent with Hinata; a smile appeared on his lips as he thought about the female Hyuga.

"Hinata…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata was currently at work in the hospital. She was tired already and she hadn't even been there for at least an hour.

"Hinata-sama I didn't think you would be here until much later" Hinata smiled as she yawned.

"Iie…they called me in to work the earlier shift today" The nurse nodded her head as she smiled. "I see…they called me in as well" Hinata merely nodded her head too tired to even speak.

"Ohayo gozaimass" Katsu greeted lowly as he walked inside the hospital. The nurse and Hinata looked at his gloomy state. Hinata looked at the male in concern as she walked towards him while the other nurse decided to give the two their space as she left.

"What's wrong Katsu-kun?" Hinata asked as she touched his shoulder. Katsu looked down at Hinata as he then glanced away from her. "I'm being evicted Hinata-chan…" He sighed heavily.

"Na-Nani?" She said shocked as she stared at him.

"Yeah…I missed a couple of bills and well they're evicting me" He sighed. "I can't believe it; I won't have a place to stay. I mean I can't stay with my sister her house is full and my older brother doesn't even stay in Konoha…Gah!" He shouted out loud.

Hinata looked at him in concern; she wanted to help him somehow. "Katsu-kun…" He looked up at her when he heard her voice. "Move in with me" His eyes widened at the offer she was giving him.

"R-Really…?"

"Yes, I wouldn't mind besides…you are family" She smiled happily at him referring to how they both have a daughter. His smiled seemed to widen as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you so much Hinata-chan! I promise when I move in I'll help you in every way I can" He stated to her as he kissed her cheek.

She blushed as she nodded her head. "You're welcome Katsu-kun. Karin-chan will be very happy to find out that you will be moving in with us" She said as she looked up at him.

"Um…but- ah never mind" Katsu mumbled as he shook his head. He was wondering what Sasuke would think if he were living with Hinata but decided not to ask about it. "I guess I can start packing later today, eh?" He smiled. She nodded her head. She was happy to know that Katsu was going to move in with her and Karin.

As the day went on Katsu couldn't stop thinking about how he would be moving in with Hinata. But thoughts also lingered back over to what Sasuke's reaction would be to the whole thing. He knew that Sasuke wouldn't be too happy about the whole thing; he then quickly shook his head.

"_I shouldn't be thinking about what he would think of this whole situation. I should be happy that I'm in the lead and he isn't…I'm the one that's moving in with her. I'm the one that has a daughter with her. Even if she did choose him…I'll always still be there" _Katsu thought to himself as he stared off into space.

Katsu wasn't the jealous type but he didn't want to lose Hinata to Sasuke. He wanted Hinata to be happy so he knew it wasn't his right to say 'choose me, I'm the better for you than he is'. He sighed sadly as he snapped out his thoughts to get back to work.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Katsu and Hinata were just not getting off from work, as they both walked out of the front doors of the hospital to be greeted by Sasuke. Katsu stared at Sasuke for a bit before looking back over at Hinata, he nodded at the both of them as he started to walk off leaving the two alone.

"K-Katsu-kun where are you going?" Hinata asked as she watched him make a halt in his step. He looked back and smiled weakly.

"Oh I just figured that you two wanted to be alone…so I-"

"Don't assume things like that baka" Katsu turned his head over at the Uchiha in shock. "Just because you see me around Hinata doesn't mean you have to leave. Yeah, we both are in competition to win her heart…demo you're my friend still Katsu so don't feel as if you have to leave whenever you see speaking with Hinata" Sasuke stated as he closed his eyes speaking in a calm tone.

Katsu stared at Sasuke in mere shock. He knew that the male was a very good friend of his but he thought that since they were rivals over Hinata that the Uchiha wouldn't want to have anything to do with him that much anymore. Katsu use to wonder why the stoic Uchiha wanted to be his friend, so he once asked Sasuke and to his shock Sasuke had told him that he reminded himself of Naruto at times. Sure Katsu wasn't that much of a goofball but he had his times when he would joke around. Katsu soon snapped out of his thought when he noticed that Sasuke was calling him.

"Katsu…"

"Ano Hai!" He answered rather quickly as he looked at the Uchiha. Sasuke stared at him for a bit as he then shook his head. "It's nothing, I was just thinking that's all" Sasuke stated as he then turned his head back over towards the female Hyuga.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you later then, ne?" Hinata nodded her head as she looked at him smiling.

"Hai, I'll see you later Sasuke-kun" She stated as she watched him nod his head and walk off.

"You two had something planned for later today?"

"Hm. Oh no, well…yes. I had invited him to dinner" Katsu mouth shape formed an "O" as he looked at the female.

"Ano Hinata-chan, how do you think Sasuke's reaction will be when he founds out that I live with you?" Katsu asked, no longer able to contain that question in his mind any longer.

She began to think about his question, not really having an answer for it. Knowing how Sasuke is most likely he wouldn't like the idea that Katsu will be living with her but…seeing how they are somewhat good friends it would seem like Sasuke wouldn't mind. "Well, it's hard to really say for sure but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind it" She said with a bright smile gracing her features.

Seeing her smile like that brought a smile to his face as he nodded his head. "Okay then"

"Well shall we get to your house"

"Nani?"

"I'm going to help you pack your things" She stated with a giggle.

"Ah, okay then…"

"We'll have Naruto drop off Karin when we're finished with everything" Hinata stated.

"So Karin is with Naruto, eh?" Hinata nodded her head as she smiled. "Naruto offered to watch her and Karin-chan really wanted to go saying that he was going to buy her a giant teddy bear" Hinata giggled. Katsu smiled as he nodded his head.

"Ah yes he did say that" Katsu mumbled to himself as he began to walk while Hinata ran to catch up with him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ne, ne uncle Naruto, Karin-chan wants the GIANT teddy bear now" The little smiled widely as she jumped up and down while looking up at the blonde haired male. Naruto smiled ad he kneeled down and ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry Karin-chan your uncle will give you your teddy bear in a little while, okay?" She nodded her head glancing around the room. Naruto's fiancée currently wasn't at home but out working. He let out a soft sigh as he smiled to himself thinking about his fiancée. '_Chisa-chan…'_ He smiled to himself but was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard someone knocking on the front door.

"Hm. That's probably your mother Karin-chan" Naruto said as he glanced down at the younger girl who was now grinning wider than ever.

"Mommy is here!" She shouted out happily as she ran towards the door before Naruto could even reach the door as she opened it. Karin smile turned into a confused expression as she looked up at the male.

"Ano, you're not my mommy" She said with a slight pout.

The male merely looked up at the young girl while rising on eyebrow before looking back at Naruto. "This is Karin, ne?" He asked the blonde.

"Hai that's Karin" He replied. The male looked back down at Karin and smiled at her slightly as he knelt down to be at her level, thinking to himself that he must seem like a giant towering over her.

"I'm Hyuga Neji your mother's older brother" He stated as he looked at her. She looked at him with a surprised expression before looking at over at Naruto for confirmation that it was true. Naruto nodded his head noticing her expression as he smiled widely at her.

"So you're really K-Karin's uncle?" Karin asked as she whipped her head back towards Neji while was nodding his head.

"Yes I am" Neji then stood up as he looked at Naruto. "Naruto is Hinata-sama here?"

"No, she's hasn't gotten off from work yet. But she should be here any moment now" Naruto stated as he walked over towards his could to sit down. "Why do you ask?"

"Well…it's private. Hyuga matters…" Naruto pouted at the answer since he wanted to know more than what he was told.

Neji glanced down at the young girl noticing that she was staring at him. He sighed inwardly; he was and has never been good with children. He looked elsewhere hoping that maybe she would stop staring at him but he still felt her eyes on him. The male Hyuga glanced down at his watch as he groaned. "Hrm, I wonder what's taking her so long" He mumbled to himself.

Naruto snickered as he watched Neji shifted his body uncomfortable as Karin continued to stare at him. "What's wrong Neji? Don't know how to act around kids?" Naruto said in a teasing tone as he grinned at the stoic Hyuga.

"Tch" Was Neji only reply as Katsu and Hinata made an appearance behind him.

"Neji-niisan! What are you doing here?" Hinata asked in a shocked tone as she looked at her older cousin.

Neji turned behind to face Hinata to see Katsu there as well. He merely nodded his head at the male, he didn't really know much about Katsu only from what he had heard from Sasuke and the guy sounded like he was a good person. "Hinata-sama…" He's eyes seemed to have softened a bit before he began to speak. "Hinata-sama may I speak with you in private?" She slowly nodded her head while looking back over at Katsu who she hadn't even noticed slipped passed her to go sit on the couch next to Naruto to watch TV. She smiled to herself as she watched how good of a father he is to Karin as the younger girl sat in his lap laughing at a cartoon that they all were watching.

"Hai, you may Neji-niisan" She said as she looked up at him.

"How have you been doing? Ever since you moved out of Hyuga house things have been different" She sighed as she looked at him while shaking her head.

"Neji-niisan…are you trying once again to get me to move back in?" She knew that's what he was doing, since he has done it before time after time. Lie after lie first telling her that her father said she had to move back to even going as far as saying she was being set up for an arranged marriage. She placed her hand on his shoulder as she smiled sweetly at him.

"Neji-niisan I understand that you may miss me but I happy where I'm living now. I feel more freedom living out on my own more than anything"

"But Hinata-sama isn't it just you and that child living there? Someone could come and attack you two or maybe even worst they could-"

"Neji! That child's name is Karin and we're fine" Hinata snapped causing him to jump a bit as Katsu and Naruto turned slightly to look at the two Hyuuga's

"I'm sorry Neji-niisan…I'm very tired right now and I just want to go home and sleep" She yawned. He nodded his head while smiling at her understanding what she meant.

"Hai, it's okay. Go home and get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" He said as he started walking passed her towards and out the opened door. "Also make sure to visit sometimes…you know Hanabi misses you just as much as I do" He said as he looked back at the other nodding a farewell before leaving out of Naruto's apartment.

Hinata stared at the door for a few more minutes before turning back to Katsu. "Well we better head on home now" Katsu nodded his head as he started to stand up while picking up Karin as he flipped her over onto his back.

"Come on princess we must go back to our castle" Katsu grinned as Karin nodded her head.

"Yay! Back to the castle…wait!" She turned back to look at Naruto. "Karin wants the giant teddy bear now" She begged as she looked at Naruto.

He smiled brightly at her as he nodded his head while holding up one finger telling her to wait as he walked out the room and reentered the room with a giant black teddy bear with a red ribbon tied around its neck. "Here it is Karin-chan. Will you take good care of him?" Naruto asked her before handing her the teddy bear.

"Yes, yes Karin will take good care of Mr. Bear that Uncle Naruto brought for her" She smiled as she stretched out her arms so she could hold the bear. Katsu and Hinata smiled to themselves as they looked at they're daughter.

"Okay then here…demo you should let your father hold him until you get home okay?" Naruto said as he handed the bear to Katsu. He didn't want to give it to Karin seeing that he probably would have been hard for her to carry since the bear was so huge and she was on Katsu's back.

"Okay Karin will play with Mr. Bear when Karin goes home" She smiled as she yawned softly.

"Looks like someone is getting sleepy, let's get home now then" Hinata stated as she turned to look at Naruto. "Thank very much Naruto for watching Karin-chan for me"

"Ah, it's not a problem Hinata-chan. She's a very good girl so feel free to bring her by anytime"

She nodded her head as she then glanced over at Katsu while nodding her head letting him know that she was ready to leave.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata smiled to herself as she laid the sleeping girl down in the bed putting her teddy bear close next to her. "Goodnight…Karin-chan" She whispered softly as she kissed the top of her forehead. She leaned away from her as she walked towards the door looking back over at Karin one more time before closing the door.

When she made it back to her bedroom she saw Katsu who looked as if he was just getting ready to climb into bed. She blushed while looking at his bare chest, he had seemed to have notice as he blushed and quickly climbed into bed. She giggled at his shyness as she walked towards her drawers pulling out her pajamas heading towards the bathroom to change.

As she was in there Katsu closed his eyes thinking to himself but his thoughts were soon interrupted when he felt Hinata slide into bed. "Ah Hinata-chan…?" She turned around to face him while lying down on her side.

"Yes"

"I know…I know that you love him" He mumbled as he glanced away from her. She looked at him narrowing her eyes a bit as she nodded her head. "Yes…I do love him and I love you too Katsu-kun" His eyes widened at this statement.

"H-Hinata…"

"But…I'm sorry…" She said in a whisper as she held her eyes shut trying to hold in her tears. Katsu knew right then and there who Hinata had chosen, he smiled weakly as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer towards him as he kissed her forehead.

"I sort of figured that's what you were going to say. But I just want you to know that I love you too Hinata and like I said I'll always be there for both you and Karin" He said to her while continuing to hold her feeling her still shaking while crying in his arms. He smiled to himself as he sighed softly.

"Please stop crying for me Hinata….i don't seeing you cry" She looked up at him as she sniffed trying to stop crying. He smiled as he leaned for ward and kissed her softly on her lips. She let out a tiny gasp seeming shock that he kissed her but she soon kissed him back with the same softness.

Katsu then leaned away from her breaking the kiss as he caressed her cheek while smiling warmly at her. "Goodnight…Hinata"

She smiled up at him as she slowly nodded her head while snuggling closer towards him as she rested her head on his chest. "Goodnight Katsu-kun" She whispered in a yawn as she closed her eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two weeks has passed since that day and Hinata had chosen Sasuke and Katsu always felt as if he were the third wheel whenever he was near the couple. Karin on the other hand was slowly getting use to Sasuke but didn't completely understand why her mother was hanging around Sasuke so much and not Katsu.

Hinata sighed for the fourth time in a row that day causing Sasuke to frown. "Look Hinata if you don't want to move in with me just tell me" He stated.

"No, no I want to move in with you…it's just Katsu-kun he-"

"Are you sure you still don't like that guy?" He asked with curiosity lingering in his voice. He noticed how she wouldn't look at him causing him to sigh as he grabbed her hand.

"Never mind don't answer that…" He mumbled as he looked away from her. He knew that she still had feelings for the guy but he also knew that she did in fact love him but her feelings for Katsu haven't left her. He thought maybe it was because they both have Karin and that's what keeps they're bond so close together. Of course Sasuke didn't want to take Katsu's place of Karin's father seeing that Karin is much closer to Katsu than she is with him.

He had asked Hinata to move in with him two days ago and she agreed but the look in her eyes when he asked her. _"Right, she doesn't want to leave Katsu" _He thought to himself. He remembered the day they both informed Katsu that she would be moving in with him, he seemed shocked and saddened but acted as if he was happy for us and said that it was fine.

Sasuke shook his head as he was still walking hand and hand with Hinata towards her home to start packing some of her things moving it to his house. Karin was originally going to come with them but instead she wanted to spend time with Naruto who she calls her uncle.

As the couple finally made it towards her house he watched her as she slowly unlocked the door opening it revealing Katsu who was sitting down on the house watching TV. His attention quickly turned from the TV towards Hinata and Sasuke as he smiled weakly.

"A-Ano…I was coming to start packing my things" She mumbled. She hated moving out like this knowing that Katsu will be all alone in the house and the fact that the only reason he was living with her was because he was evicted from his house and now she's leaving him.

"Oh okay…I see" Katsu said as he grinned at her. "Okay then…I'll help you pack some of-"

"No, it's okay. I can handle it" She said quickly as she left the room. When she left Katsu sighed to himself as he glanced over at Sasuke.

"I'm happy for you two…you're finally together. I knew she was going to chose you over me, but it's okay you two are meant to be together" Sasuke rolled his eyes as he then looked away and grunted.

"Katsu…"

The other male's eyes looked at the Uchiha as he spoke. "What is it?"

"Get your things…"

"Wha-What are you talking about get my things?" Katsu asked as he stared at Sasuke.

"I mean get your things…your moving in with Hinata and me" He stated as he turned back towards Katsu who could only stare in shock at the Uchiha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ha-Ha-Ha I bet you didn't see that coming did you? Well if you want to see what going to happen next then just leave me a review and I'll update the next chapter.


	20. Read

I know how much you guys hate these and I hate them as well, but this is going out to all my stories that haven't been updated. You get a email stating that your favorite story as been updated and when you go to the story it's nothing but a authors note. Believe me I know that feeling but please hear me out, I'm not really in a writers block anymore it's just that I've been sort of lazy when it comes to my stories. And then I get in this really bad habit of creating new stories and then uploading them when I'm not even close to finish with my other stories.

So with that said I will try to update all my fanfics that need to be updated. Especially "Only You" and "Spectacular Act" since out of all my stories those are the main two that were almost finished along with "A Love Triangle". Those stories will be updated soon most likely and hoepfully before June 10th comes...hopefully.

Also please read and review my first NaruHina oneshot. I only have 3 reviews for it and I would like more x3

These are the pairings of the different stories I have made each one marked is a different story

The pairings are:

1. SuiHinaSui

2. SasuHinaNaruHidan

3. SasuHinaNaru

4. SasuHinaLee

5. GaaHinaIta

6. SasuHina

If you are interested in seeing anyone of those stories uploaded with those pairings just sent me a PM with the number of the pairing and the pairing and whoever has the most votes I will upload the story. But if not I'll continue with the stories that I already have on the site lol

Once again i'm sorry for this authors note u.u but please send me a PM and my story "Things I'll Never Say" x3


	21. Chapter 20

**Only You – Chapter Twenty**

Katsu could only sit there staring at Sasuke with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. "U-Um, did you just say that I was moving in with you and Hinata-chan?" Katsu asked Sasuke who merely nodded his head.

"But why? Why would you offer me something like that? I mean I would be in the way of you a Hinata…and-"

"Iie, you won't be in the way. Karin is your daughter and a father deserves to be around his daughter. We'll be moving into the old Uchiha home and there you can just stay in one of the rooms there"

Katsu look down for a moment looking like he was in deep thought. The male then took a deep breath before exhaling. "Okay…I'll come" He stated as he stood up. "Thank you Sasuke…" He mumbled as slowly looked up at Sasuke. He still couldn't believe that Sasuke was actually offering this to him. He knew that Sasuke knew that he still had feelings for Hinata and to let another man come and live with them knowing that Katsu still loves Hinata strikes him as an odd thing to do.

"Go get your things packed…I'll be waiting here" Sasuke stated as he closed his eyes for a bit as he sat down on the chair.

Katsu stared over at him for a moment as he then nodded his head. "Hai!" He said as he quickly left the room to pack his bag. Sasuke smirked to himself as he opened his eyes when he sensed Hinata enter the room with most of her things packed all up.

"A-Ano…where is Katsu-kun? I was hoping to say goodbye to him before I leave"

"You don't have to say goodbye"

"W-What? Why not?"

"He is moving in with us" He stated. Hinata stared at him blankly not knowing what to say. "H-He is? B-But…I-"

"I said that he could come live with us. I-I…had felt bad that he was well…that he'll be here alone without you being here and Karin, I just decided to let him stay with us. That way he'll be around his daughter at all times and well as stupid as it might sound coming from me but he'll get to be around you still" He grumbled as he looked away from her not wanting to meet her eyes.

Hinata had thought that this arrangement was very odd especially since she had chosen Sasuke and not Katsu. So for him to offer the other man that she loved to come stay with them was very odd to her.

"Are you sure that this is okay?" She asked in an unsure tone. He nodded his head as he glanced at her. "Well if I went and told the guy that he could come stay with us, shouldn't it be very obvious that it's okay" He replied with a smirk forming on his lips. She blushed deeply while looking away from him.

As this was happened Katsu came back into the room with two boxes in his hands. "Um, well I'm all packed now" He said as he laughed nervously. Sasuke only nodded his head while Hinata turned to look over at Katsu.

"Good…let's go then shall we" Sasuke mumbled as he walked towards the door but stopped for a moment as he walked back towards Hinata and grabbed her boxes for her.

"A-Ano, I can carry those Sasuke-kun, really you don't have to-"

"Shut-up…hime" He turned his head slightly to look at her as he smirked. "I'll carry them" Katsu looked back from Hinata to Sasuke as he smiled softly.

"Sasuke is right, a girl as yourself shouldn't be carrying boxes that heavy. Leave that to the men" Katsu smiled cheerfully at her. Sasuke nodded his head as he continued walking out the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When they finally arrived at the Uchiha manor Sasuke looked around for a bit and sighed loudly. "I never would have thought that I would be coming back here to live…" Hinata noticed the tone in his voice as she placed her hand on his shoulder giving a gently squeeze, letting him know that she was there. He looked over at her and smiled warmly.

"Alright we're all going to have to clean this place up a bit before you go pick up the little girl Karin" Katsu and Hinata both nodded their heads as they then glanced over at each other. Katsu smiled softly as he looked at her which Sasuke caught and grunted as he cleared his throat.

"Katsu you can start working in the front while Hinata and I will work in the back" Sasuke stated as he walked towards Hinata and grabbed her hand and began to pull her. Katsu looked mildly confused for a moment but he then shrugged and started to clean.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sasuke-kun I saw that look. It was the look of jealously" She stated as she looked at him with a pout. He couldn't help but to smile at her cute attempt to be serious with him. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in closer towards him.

"You are just too cute" He whispered to her lowly as he leaned forward to kiss her softly on her lips. She blushed deeply at the kiss but she then pushed him away from her as she smirked at her.

"You're trying to avoid what I was saying, aren't you"

"Maybe…maybe I'm not" He smiled at her.

"So tell me just how are you going to deal with another guy living here with us when it's clear to say that you're going to get jealous at some point" She asked as she looked up at him with curiosity. He remained silent for awhile as he looked down at the floor for a bit, he knew that at some point he would become jealous if he were to catch Katsu looking at Hinata in any way that he didn't like. But he is the one who offered him to live there with them only because he had felt bad if he were to live on his own. He didn't know why…maybe it was because Katsu was a good friend of his who he actually liked sort of like Naruto; who he thought of like a brother at times. Katsu grew on him just like that.

"No, I know how to control my jealously. Besides Katsu knows that you are mines and he wouldn't try anything with you unless I said it was okay" He stated quickly noticing her expression he corrected himself. "Not like I would say he could do something to you…would you want him to do something to you?" He then asked becoming rather curious of what her answer would be.

Hinata stared at him as she sighed and shook her head. "You're something else, I tell you…" She stated as she turned away from him so she could began cleaning as she walked away.

"Oi Hinata, wait! Answer the question" Sasuke said as he followed her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the day progressed the three finally finished with all the cleaning. "Sugoi! I never knew just how big the Uchiha manor really was. It's HUGE!" Katsu stated as he looked around the clean place. Sasuke smirked as he nodded his head.

"Well of course it's big…" Sasuke smirked cockily as he looked over at Katsu who was admiring the whole house.

"I guess we can pick up Karin-chan later, ne?" Hinata asked as she walked into the room looking at both Katsu and Sasuke. Katsu nodded his head while Sasuke shrugged.

"It doesn't matter to me…" The Uchiha mumbled. Katsu then paused as he slightly glanced over at Hinata before looking over at Sasuke.

"U-Um…Karin-chan will know something. She knows that you and Sasuke are well 'close' and she might wonder why we're living with him" Katsu stated as he looked at Sasuke.

"Well just explain to her that you're still her father and that we're all just living together…like a family I guess" Sasuke stated awkwardly. Hinata nodded her head as she looked at Sasuke.

"Hai, hai I'm sure Karin-chan will understand" Hinata smiled causing both males to blush. Katsu coughed and looked away from Hinata while Sasuke looked down at the floor with a frown and a deep crimson blush on his face.

"I have to get ready to go to the hospital shortly" Katsu mumbled as he looked at the floor thoughtfully for a moment. "I'll just pick up the little princess after I get off my shift" He stated as he glanced up both at Sasuke and Hinata.

"O-Okay, well we'll be here, ne Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked as she looked over at Sasuke who in turn smirked at her causing her to blush.

"I better get going now, I'll be back later this evening" Katsu stated as he gave the couple one final look before walking out the door. Once he left Sasuke walked over towards Hinata and placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer towards him.

"So what should we do?" He asked in a suggestive tone.

"Pervert…" Hinata mumbled to herself.

Sasuke chuckled. "I'm only messing with you Hinata. You know Chisa isn't back from her mission yet so Naruto wants us to come over there to hang out with him for awhile. You want to do that while Katsu is at work?" He asked as he let go of her.

Hinata nodded her head while smiling. She knew that Naruto had to be lonely without Chisa being around. Sasuke reached down and grabbed her hand pulling her along with him. "Come on then, let's go" He smiled softly at her as he kissed her cheek.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Uncle N-Naruto" The smaller girl tugged on his shirt sleeve, causing rhe blonde to gaze down at her with a warm smile. He reached down letting his hand patted her head gently. Karin was such a cute girl to him, he right away noticed how many of the local villagers and most of all the rookie nine has taken a liking to the small brown haired her.

"Yes, what is Karin-chan?"

She fumbled with her fingers, wearing a light crimson blush on her cheeks. "A-Ano, Karin wants to know will she still get her surprise" She asked him shyly.

He let out a chuckle, sitting down on the couch. "I haven't forgotten about it" He grinned at her, reaching over for the remote turning on the television for her. Karin giggled happily as she jumped up on the couch, scooting back into the couch, watching the cartoons.

Hearing someone knocking on the door, he glanced over at Karin once more before sliding up from the couch, walking towards the door, he opened door revealing Sasuke and Hinata standing there.

"Oh, finally here to pick up Karin-chan, eh?" He smiled at Hinata, slightly shocked to see Sasuke there with her. He was expecting to see Katsu, seeing how close he is with Karin practically to the point where he would tell everyone she was his daughter vice versa for Hinata. Although he was engaged to Chisa, he still cared a lot about Hinata and still feels guilty for almost attacking her a few years back when they were just kids.

"Hai, is she ready?" Hinata asked looking behind Naruto to see Karin sitting watching television not even noticing that she was here.

"Are you going to let us inside or not, dobe?" Sasuke asked becoming impatient from standing outside.

Naruto blue eyes narrowed but he then grinned widely, opening the door more, allowing them room to walk inside. Once they were inside Karin turned her head once she noticed Hinata in the room.

"Okaa-san!" She grinned widely, running quickly towards her, wrapping her arms around her. "Karin has been thinking about Okaa-san, and ano-" She paused when she noticed Sasuke there but not Katsu. "Where is Otou-san?" She asked in a curious tone.

Hinata looked back at Sasuke as the raven haired male looked down younger girl. He was never really good with kids but seeing how this girl was wasn't that bad as other kids, or as annoying. He found the blonde haired male who is his best friend to be highly annoying more so than he does with kids.

"He's at work so you'll be seeing him later. For now me and your Okaa-san are here to pick you up" He explain to her.

Karin looked up at him for a few seconds as she then nodded her head shortly. "H-Hai, Karin understands. Uncle Naruto will give Karin the surprise now?" She asked eagarly.

Naruto nodded his head, motioning for everyone to stay put and then he would be right back. Once he left the room Naruto left the room, Sasuke looked over at Hinata. "Are you going to tell her? Or will I have to?" Referring to how Karin will be coming to live with him. The female Hyuga shook her head getting ready to speak until she heard Naruto coming back into the room with a rather large brown teddy bear with a red bow around his neck.

"I brought this for little Karin-chan today, she really wanted it and I couldn't deny it from her" He grinned widely, raising his hand scratching the back of his head. Karin quickly ran towards Naruto reaching her arms out towards the bear. The blonde smiled, handing her over the bear, watching happily as she held the bear in her arms tightly.

"Arigatou Uncle Naruto, Karin really likes her teddy bear" She smiled.

"Heh, I'm glad that you like it" Hinata watched Naruto smiling warmly at him, she could tell that he was really good with children. She knew that he would make a great father someday, she wasn't originally thinking about having any children anytime soon but as soon as Karin came into her life she had adopted the girl as her own, and since Karin had took a liking to Katsu she deemed him as her father. Karin is a really cute girl.

"Come on, let's go" Sasuke said growning impatient.

Karin looked over up at the male, although she is friendly with everyone she is quiet wary of the Uchiha. She never once seen him smile, and oftened wondered why he was always near her Okaa-san. She didnt want him getting in the way with Hinata and Katsu. She pouted while looking over at him, but once she noticed that he had caught her staring at him, she blushed deeply and ran and hid behind Naruto.

Both Hinata and Naruto looked down at Karin and back up at Sasuke. "Sasuke-teme, your scaring her. Don't you know kids like to see a cheeful expression more so than your always angry one" Naruto pointed out while giving the Sharingan user a glare.

Sasuke grunted, looking down at Karin who was still hiding behind Naruto's leg. He was trying his hardest to be friendly with the girl but she wasn't making it any better for him if she's going to be like that with him.

Hinata cleared her throat, and parted her lips to speak. "Well let's get going now Karin-chan, I'm pretty sure your sleepy, ne?" She smiled warmly at her. Karin nodded her head coming from behind Naruto walking towards Hinata.

"Karin is very sleepy, can Okaa-san carry Karin?" She asked, yawning bringing her hand up to rub her eye.

"So kawaiiii" Both Naruto and Hinata gleamed in happiness, as sparkles lit up in they're eyes, while Sasuke merely rolled his eyes.

"Hai, I'll carry you" Hinata kneeled down in front of her motioning for her to get on her back. Karin climbed on still holding the bear, which added more weight down on Hinata since the bear was so large. "A-Ano, Sasuke-kun could you carry the bear?"

"Sure" Sasuke said getting ready to reach out and grab the bear until Karin grabbed unto the bear.

"No! Karin doesnt want this one to hold Karin's bear" She shouted out loudly causing caused Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto to look at her in shock.

"B-But Karin-chan Sasuke will-"

"Its fine, if she doesn't want me to touch it I just won't. Doesn't matter to me" He muttered, turning his back away from the three as he began walking out the door. "I'll be waiting out front for you two whenever your ready"

Once he walked out the room was engulfed in silence, neither Naruto or Hinata knew what to say. But they both could tell Sasuke seemed slightly hurt by her words even though he barely showed it. Naruto cleared his throat as he began talking. "Well Chisa will be coming home in another month from her mission. I really miss her, she's been gone now for months it feels like" The blonde sighed sadly to himself. He then shook his head, he didn't want to show his emotional side to Hinata and Karin, but when he looked at them he noticed that Karin was sound asleep on her back.

"You better go, Sasuke was getting impatient" He chuckled lightly.

She nodded her head casting him a small smile as she walked out the door. She looked down from the blacony seeing Sasuke leaning against a tree, with his eyes closed as if he were in deep thought.

She leaped down carefully as to make sure she didn't wake Karin up. Once she reached Sasuke, he opened his eyes slowly gazing over into her white eyes. "Ready?"

She nodded her head, watching him as he lifted himself off from the tree and began walking. The female Hyuga followed him silently as the air surrounding the Uchiha was a awkward but yet sadden aura.

_"I wonder what's wrong with him?" _She wondered to herself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The black haired male sighed softly coming from out one of his patients room. He had been working for hours no and just wanted to go back home. He was still shocked that he was living with Sasuke now. It felt so odd and out of place to him, but he knew the male just wanted Karin to be happy. That's the only reason why he was allowing him to live in his home.

"Ah! Katsu I have been looking for you for the past fifteen minutes now!" Katsu turned around to see one of the nurses kneeled down panting trying to catch her breath.

"You could have just called me over the P.A system Momo-san, what is it?" He asked her. The purple haired female facial expression changed from an tired one to a very serious expression.

"It's very important! We have a very out of control patient, you need to come right away" She spoke, as she motioned from him to follow her quickly. He nodded his head and quickly ran with her towards the room she was heading towards. He could tell that it must have been very serious, seeing how both he and Momo weren't the only ones running in the same direction as they were.

"This is it right here!" Momo stated as she stopped in of a door. Katsu's eyes widened as he hears the screaming coming from in the room. He could tell just by they're voice that the person was in pain. He put on a determined facial expression and walked into the room.

He was shocked at what he was seeing, a male with medium length black hair and grey eyes, screaming and shouted at the doctors and nurses to leave him alone, demanding to see someone.

"I want to see her! Where is she?" The male yelled out loudly.

Katsu walked more into the room, towards Tsunade once he noticed she was in the room. "What's going on here?" He asked being quite curious as to what was going on with the male.

"His name is Tsume, he went on a killing spree about a year ago. He isn't stable, and ever since his last killing spree he has been in coma ever since. He just woke up today and he is demanding to see her" She spoke while wearing a frown on her face as if she were in deep thought.

Katsu looked over at the blonde. "Who is he calling out to?"

She turned her head looking over at him with an unreadable expression. "He is calling out to...Hinata" She spoke softly.

His green eyes widened as he quickly turned his head back towards the male who was brashing violently around in his bed while the doctors tried to hold him down. He frowned to himself as questions roamed his mind as to who this guy was or is to Hinata. He walked towards the bed ignoring the questioning stares he was getting from everyone.

Once he was near Tsuke, the other black haired male glared up at him. Grey eyes meeting green ones in a deep staring contest, until Tsume spoke. "Who the hell are you?" He asked in a stern tone.

"I am Kastu and I understand you're looking for a Hyuga Hinata, ne?" He asked, hearing gasps coming from the other co-workers but he blantely ignored them having his focus purely on Tsume.

Tsume narrowed his eyes at him. "Do you know her?" He asked while yanking his arm away from a nurse who still had a hold on his arm as he sent her a bone chilling glare which lead her to quickly move away from him.

"First..." He paused taking a look away from Tsume he looked around at the Hokage and everyone else in the room. "Please allow me to talk to him alone"

"But Katsu he isn't to be trust he-"

"I don't care...please allow me this Hokage-sama" Katsu begged her. She nodded her head then told everyone to leave the room leaving only Katsu and Tsume in the room together. He stared over at the male in bed for a few seconds before speaking again.

"Tell me who are you to her?"

He grunted, clearly not wanting to answer his question as he glared into Katsu's eyes. "Who I am to her is none of your concern. Who are you to her?"

"A friend...and the father of our child" He spoke bein quite proud of saying that.

Tsume's eyes widened as the aura around him darkened. "You and her had a child together?" He asked angerily.

"No, we adopted her into our life and she calls us her parents and that's the role I have taken as so has she. Are you an ex boyfriend of hers?" He questioned once more. He was determined trying to get it out of him who he could be to Hinata.

"Heh, you sure are a determined one aren't you?" Tsume smirked as he closed his eyes, leaning back into the bed with his hands behind his head. Opening his eyes slowly he looked up at the ceiling in deep thought. "Hinata is...someone who I am very attached to. I'm not stable in the mind so I have done many bad things to her in the past. But right now I need nothing more but to have her near my side. So where is she?" She asked as his eyes gazed over at Katsu only to notice he has a shocked look in his eyes.

"Attached to her? As in you love her?" He asked.

Tsume nodded his head. "Yes, I love her but she has never loved me in that way. Now when are you going to answer my question?" He asked with a frown.

Katsu remained silent for a few seconds before parting his lips. "She's probably with Sasuke" He spoke.

At hearing that name caused so much emotion for the unstabled male. "Sasuke? Why is she with him?" He hissed.

Katsu was going to say more but Tsume interrupted him before he could say anything. "Don't answer that question, please leave this room. I wish to be alone right now" He stated as his frown deepened even more. Katsu nodded his head turning around his mind filling up with thoughts but before he could walk out the room Tsume's voice stopped him.

"You seem like a good kid, I'm normally not nice to anyone but I can sense your aura it's very calm almost like Hinata's. Thanks for talking to me like a normal guy and not some crazy guy who doesn't know how to control himself" He smirked.

Katsu smiled as he walked out the door leaving Tsume in his room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke watched as Hinata layed Karin down in the bed before looking over at him. "What's wrong Sasuke-kun?"

He smirked sadly while looking down at the girl. "I want her to like me for some reason but I don't think she does. I just want her to be able to think of me like a second Katsu...you know like a father figure. But by her reaction earlier today, she didn't even want me to touch her bear. I can tell the look in her eyes that she doesn't like me that much" He chuckled lightly to himself.

"I'm sure that's not true Sasuke-kun" Hinata tried to convince him but he just continued shaking his head as he walked over towards her placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Its fine if she does Hinata-chan, don't worry about it much" He smiled softly down at her, as he leaned down towards her ear. "I love you" He whispered lowly to her as he gave her cheek a soft kiss.

She blushed deeply, looking up into his eyes, once he pulled back. "I love you too Sasuke-kun" She smiled sweetly at him. He grinned a grin that was only meant for her as he pulled her out of the room, letting Karin sleep peacefully.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Okay I finally updated this story, after almost a year. I know most of you who did read this story had most likely have forgotten all about it. If you have to re-read it to remember then please do so lol**

**And even though I stated in the last chapter before the a/n that I would most likely not bring Tsume back into the story, I added him anyways. This story will most likely be over with by at least chapter twenty two. **

**So please leave reviews and I'll update as soon as I can. Also please check out my other stories. **


	22. Chapter 21

A/N: Hello everyone. I haven't updated this story since last year. All of my older stories, I have completely lost all my inspiration for them, no longer knowing where I was heading towards for the story. To be truthfully honest I should have ended this story years ago right before the time skip when they were shown as adults. Back then, I had a habit of prolonging my stories; as you can see from my very first story 'Falling for you' when I did two more sequels too after I completed the original. I've decided to do another semi time-skip for this chapter. My reason is because I have no idea what to write anymore, and just to finish this story quickly I think it's for the best. Originally this story was supposed to have up to twenty-two chapters but I'm cutting it short and ending it here.

Thank you all for who have enjoyed this story. Sorry for the very, very long wait. And here is the final installment for 'Only You'

XXXX

One year has passed since Katsu, Hinata and Karin has moved in with Uchiha Sasuke. The four have become somewhat of an awkward family, but a family nevertheless. Something Sasuke has been yearning for since the massacre of his clan. Karin is now eight years old and surprisingly calls him her father now. Although there have been some confusion since the younger girl still refers to Katsu as her father as well. The raven haired male has also been training Karin almost every day despite Hinata fussing that he's being too hard on her.

Sasuke knew he just couldn't help it; he was just so excited he has the opportunity to train someone he views as his daughter. Karin has already entered into the Ninja Academy and has shown great strength and she's very smart as well. Uchiha Sasuke was proud of her.

Katsu and Sasuke have also become closer friends to the point Naruto whines to them both how he is always left out. Apparently the blonde has been very jealous of the new bond the two males have. The raven haired male knew that Katsu still held feelings for Hinata but knew his boundaries, seeing how Hinata and Sasuke were now married. The two had gotten married six months ago.

The wedding wasn't very big, just a select few were there. Mainly the Konoha 11, along with the Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai and Tsunade and some of the Hyuga clan. Sakura almost didn't come but decided that she should get over her feelings that she had for the male and come to the wedding to support the Uchiha.

Currently he was sitting down watching Karin practicing on her punches. Since she doesn't come from a clan with special abilities like he did or Hinata, the eight year old in some way or another was very similar to Lee. She didn't know any jutsu's; she could only rely on taijutsu. But he was proud with her progress so far.

"Am I doing well so far, father?" She asked, pausing to look across at the older male.

Sasuke smiled warmly at her, "Yes, you're doing great Karin" He praised the eight year old. Watching her smile in determination she continued her ministrations. His eyes narrowed when Tsume came to his thoughts; over a year ago Katsu informed him how the unstable male wanted to see Hinata.

During the time it was out of the question but after some thought he decided to allow Hinata to visit him only if she wanted to. She did, surprisingly wanted to visit him, but of course Uchiha Sasuke went along with her just to watch over Hinata just in case the other male tried anything.

The talk went rather well, Tsume hadn't harmed Hinata at all. He just wanted to see her because he knew she would be able to calm him down, which she did. Tsume is now stabled and is actually a part of the black ops.

Hinata is a Jounin with her own team so she isn't around as much as he would like for her to be. But when she is Karin clings to her all day and night, barely giving him any alone time with his wife.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you"

Arms slowly eased their way around his shoulders, dangling from behind him. He smiled to himself, "Ah, so it appears you have finally found me" He teased, closing his eyes, enjoying the feel of her arms around him.

"Mmm, it appears so" She whispered softly in his ear. "How is Karin coming along with her training?" Her lavender-grey eyes looked up at the young girl constantly throwing punches into the air.

"All is well. She's getting better" Sasuke exclaimed, pulling on Hinata arm motioning for her to come stand in front of him. "That's better, I can see your face now" He smiled warmly at her, raising his hand to caress her cheek.

She blushed while staring up at him, "Today I was thinking you and I can have some quality…alone time" She whispered the last part, looking away from him, unable to meet his eyes.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked curiously, only to notice how her blush darkened. Realizing what she meant, he smirked pulling her body closer towards his. Leaning forward he placed his lips near her ear and whispered, "You naughty girl, I think I know just exactly what you want" He cupped her bottom giving it a hard squeeze causing Hinata to yelp in surprise.

Karin turned her head when she heard her mother's voice, "Mother, are you okay?" She asked in concern, noticing how Sasuke was hugging her tightly while Hinata struggled to remove herself from his arms.

"I-I'm fine, Karin" She reassured the girl, turning to give Sasuke a sharp look.

Sasuke reluctantly let go of Hinata, turning around to face Karin, "Your mother and I are going inside, are you okay being out here alone?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm planning on going to visit Uncle Naruto and Aunt Chisa after my practice" She exclaimed.

"Very well" Sasuke placed his hand on Hinata's back guiding her inside leaving Karin outside to continue her training. Once the couple was inside, Sasuke picked up Hinata carrying throughout the house until they finally made it to their bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed, straddling her waist. His eyes never left hers, staring lovingly down at her. No words were needed for the couple; everything was said by the way they would look at each other to the touches they would give each other.

His hand glided up her sides, taking off her shirt never taking off his eyes away from hers. "I love you, Hinata" He whispered softly to her, leaning forward pressing his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, Sasuke" She leaned upwards and brushed her lips against his shyly, until she kissed him tenderly. His arms reached behind her, unclasping her bra as he slid it off of her body tossing it carelessly on the on the floor.

The kissing soon turned into caressing, as the caressing turned into pulling each other's clothes off. Until the two were finally nude and the passion finally came. The two were deeply in love with each other. Finally being married Sasuke couldn't be any happier, to be with the one girl he has loved ever since there were just twelve years old. He thought he would never be able to be with her and to be able to start a family of his own but he has. Although, he has no kids of his own but Karin is just like a daughter of his own.

"Aah"

Their moans where filling the room as Sasuke sped up his tempo, not giving her time to catch her breath as she continued arching her back begging him for more. And that's just want Sasuke was going to do.

XXXX

Hours passed since the passionate moment between both Hyuga and Uchiha. The married couple was still lying in bed, cuddled in each other's arms. They both had gotten word that Naruto offered to watch Karin to give the couple time alone, while Katsu was currently on a mission. Sasuke was thankful for the time alone he gets to spend with his wife; his eyes were narrowed looking down at the female in his arms.

"Pretending to be sleep?"

Hinata tensed, shutting her eyes tighter causing Sasuke to chuckle lightly. He snuggled her into his body, kissing her on her forehead. "I know you're awake, Hinata. I wanted to talk to you about starting a family of our own" Noticing that this seemed to grab her attention, he continued. "I know what just occurred a few hours ago could help our chances but…well wouldn't you want to start a family with me?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course" She replied, eyeing the male as a blush was adorning on her cheeks. She stiffened when she felt his fingers caressing her stomach.

"I hope…that you can become pregnant. I really would like to have a child with my beautiful wife" He smiled warmly down at her as he kissed her softly on her lips, letting his hand travel down her body until he reached her womanhood. Caressing her spot with his fingers, his eyes paid close attention to how she began rubbing her legs together letting out throaty moans.

"Sasuke, we just you know…not too long ago" She mumbled, when she felt his erection against her thigh.

"I'm sorry…you're turning me on" He whispered nibbling on her ear.

"Father, mother I'm home—"Karin froze when she noticed the position Sasuke and Hinata were in. "Um…"

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Sasuke snapped, throwing the covers over his body and Hinata, "Get out!"

"Sasuke!" Hinata frowned, hitting the male on his arm. Her lavender-grey eyes looked over at Karin noticing the tears in her eyes as she quickly ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Hinata turned her head, giving Sasuke a scowling look. "You didn't have to yell at her" She glared at her husband.

The male Uchiha pouted, turning his head away from her. "I didn't want her to see us naked. I was getting ready to take you, what if we were in the middle of sex and she walked in on us? You'll feel embarrassed too!" He quickly said in his defense with a dark blush on his cheeks.

Hinata sighed to herself, "I suppose we have to have a talk with her"

"Tch, my parents never gave me the talk. I don't know what to say to her" He continued to pout childishly.

"We've both giving her the talk" She frowned deeply at the male.

"Whatever, but you owe me" He retorted.

XXXX

Two weeks passed since that moment, Sasuke had a very difficult time explaining to Karin what the 'bird and the bees' were but eventually after that entire talk she said she already knew. The Uchiha had been highly embarrassed demanding that if she knew why she hadn't said anything. She replied by saying it was funny seeing him blush while explaining it. Apparently she had learned about it in the academy.

Katsu gazed over at the male Uchiha wearing a blank expression, "You know, I think Hinata has been sick lately"

"Why would you think that? She seems fine to me" Sasuke shrugged, throwing a rice ball into his mouth.

"Something is strange, go check on her. She's in the bedroom" He urged causing Sasuke to eye him curiously. He knew something was up, he just didn't know what it was.

Leaving the kitchen the Uchiha male walked down the hallway until he made a stop at his doorway. Sliding open the door, he scanned the room until he spotted the bathroom light on. "Hinata…are you in here?"

She came from out the bathroom; her eyes were widened from what it appeared to be from shock. He quickly rushed quickly towards her, "Are you okay, what happened?" He asked in concern.

She looked up at him smiling softly at him; "I'm pregnant Sasuke" She smiled happily at him, "You're going to be a father"

Sasuke stood in silence, his heart rate was starting to beat faster and faster until he collapsed to his knees. "I-I'm going to be a father" He continued repeating the line over and over in pure joy. Pulling Hinata on the ground with him, he hugged her tightly, "Thank you…thank you so much" He whispered softly to her, tears leaking out of his eyes.

"You're welcome, Sasuke" She smiled, rubbing his back softly.

Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Hinata were going to be parents. The day had just gotten better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Not that good of a last chapter but well it's finally completed and I'm happy that it is. So I can move onto my other stories. Thank you for reading n.n**


End file.
